One Piece: Lightning Dragon
by LucasVAMP
Summary: Life sure can be surprising, this is something that I had come to learn after dying and reincarnating at the world of One Piece. While struggling against my fleeing memories about the canon, I decided to try to make the most of this second chance in life. Climbing the ranks of the Marine I want to see what would happen if a D. arrived at the top of the Marine.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for any grammar errors, I know it may turn some people off, but well ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**** . [Prologue R****ewritten]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Dragon Island, Grand Line. **

As an island of medium size with warm temperatures and good climate basically all year, plus a unique name that came from the legend of the Lightning Dragon, made Dragon Island a very good place to settle and have a good calm life.

The legend of Dragon Island said that long ago a dragon that had the power to rule over lightning used the island as his nest, because of the dragon being present many hazards and disasters ended up being avoided by the island this, in turn, made the island dwellers see the dragon as some type of guardian or protector.

Their respect for the dragon was so big that they made the act of going to the heart of the island where the nest of the dragon was be considered forbidden. With the passage of time, this legend became almost forgotten by the new generations of the island, with many treating the dragon legend as just some story created by their ancestors, but even then many don't go near the heart of the island where the dragon nest was, they feel watched at that place.

What they don't know is that on this island the new journey of one lost soul will begin anew, a journey that will surely shake the life of many people in the world.

...

...

* * *

Life really can be unpredictable, this is something that I have come to learn after I died.

In one moment there I was walking my way back home an afternoon on my first week on work, I was nineteen and that was my first real full-time job so I was very happy and feeling good about myself, a calm job at a book store in a very respected commercial district of the city, really good stuff. My normal life was really good at that moment, so good that apparently some type of cosmic force out there decided it was a good moment to screw me up.

There wasn't a single car in sight when I took my first step to cross the street, but as soon as I was halfway across the street a car appeared out of nowhere, some would say it was one of those street racing cars but to me, it was more like a carriage from hell. The envoy from the one bellow didn't even give me a second to properly react to the situation, before I could realize I was already flying down the street, after bouncing a little as just being hit by a car and send flying was not enough I laid there with my eyes open and saw the envoy running away as if nothing out of normal happened.

My body lost all its warmth and my vision started to darken, all that I could really do at that moment was curse whatever messed force out there decided to send that envoy from hell at me, really an unjust death. But then after being engulfed by darkness, I discovered that just as there's a force out there that doesn't like me, there's apparently another one out there that does like me.

After a time of floating across the dark void that I think was the limbo I started to feel a tug where my legs were supposed to be, it started lightly but it soon grew in strength, out of nowhere light engulfed the darkness of the void, a sense of weakness covered me, which was good because it showed that I had a body again.

I gulped the air as if some type of rare delicacy, which I totally considering being after my experience in the void, I wanted to shout in happiness for being alive but when I opened my mouth something that I was not expecting came out instead.

"Ungh! Ungh!"

A baby cry

"Ah! It's a boy!"

I could not fully open my eyes so I could not see much, but with the little I could I saw the face of a woman with white flowing hair, blue eyes, soft skin, and a loving smile.

"My little boy" Said the woman to me in a caring voice that I only heard coming from my mother.

At the first moment I was not understanding what was happening, my face probably was quite a sight as I felt gears turning inside my head. Remembering the void of darkness that I just escaped and my death put a crazy idea in my mind, that and the fact that I felt my body being way smaller than I remember it and the smiling woman before me made me realize what was happening.

_'I had reincarnated!'_

….

...

...

The first few months on my new life had been a little tougher than I had thought it would be. That was probably because my past life was still fresh in my mind, that plus the fact that I still could not come with terms with the fact that everything was gone!. To be completely honest each time that I thought about my past life and everything I lost I would cry sorrowfully like the baby now I was, especially when I recalled the mother that I lost, at those moments I would really cry.

Luckily for me every time that I cried my new mother would come to my rescue and comfort me.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

"Hey, look at mommy, mommy will get you a cookie"

"Do you want go out with mommy?"

"Look at the toy that mommy got you"

I could not understand what she was saying, but I could feel the loving care that emanated from her, the same love and care that my first mother would have for me, the same worry at seeing me sad, the same happiness at seeing me smile... in other words the same everything, if not for the fact she had white angelical hair I would assume that she was my previous life mother.

Only a few months later after seeing her crying in sorrow because of me that I had come to realize one crucial fact.

My past life was gone.

I could not return to my previous life, and neither see my first mother, and that would fill me with sadness.

But my new life mother was here with me, and she cares about me, she love's me, her son, and although I could not fully forget the nineteen years that I lived on Earth I should start to accept the fact that my last life was already gone. My past life had ended, but my new life was just starting, and I'm going to make the most of it.


	2. Dragon Devil Fruit

**This is story is the result of me finally not being able to resist and deciding to try my hand on a fic of my own.**

**This means that this is a story that I do most for fun, with the add fact that English is not my native language (is Portuguese), so I hope that the ones reading this will go easy on me and my grammar, ****eventually gets better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Grand Line, Dragon Island. ****15 Years later **

In a humble family home in the town of Dragon Island, a room that was bathed in the warm dim light fo the sun could be found, and in this room atop a bed, the figure of a person could be seen sleeping serenely on a bed, this, of course, is until someone knocked at the door of the room.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Lucas wake up! The breakfast is ready" said the sweet voice of a woman from behind the door.

"_Aahh… _Yes mother, I'm going" said the person on the bed.

The person on the bed got up, rubbed his eyes with one hand and he walked to the bathroom, there he brushed his teeth's and looked at his reflection on the mirror.

The face on the mirror was that of a tall handsome young man, his skin had a bit of tan, his eyes are of a piercing blue, and on his head, he had what he would call the white hair of the rival of a shounen protagonist. This person was the fifteen years old Monkey D. Lucas, the person who was reincarnated in the world of One Piece after dying on Earth.

"Here we go again" Murmured Lucas after finishing changing his clothes, looking himself at the mirror again he looked at his clothes, now he was wearing dark blue pants with black shoes, a black blazer with the sleeves raised and the front open and a white shirt underneath it.

He gave himself a thumbs up before going downstairs.

...

...

...

"Good Morning Mother"

"Good Morning Dear"

Going downstairs Lucas walked to the kitchen where he saw his mother finishing setting the table for breakfast, a warm smile spread through his face after seeing his mother. Her name was Branca, a still young woman only having thirty-four, she wore a pink dress with a white apron in the front, her skin tone was similar to that of Lucas with just a little bit more tan than him, soft blue eyes, flowing long angelical white hair and a heartwarming smile.

At first when Lucas reincarnated in this world he suffered when trying to accept his new reality, but it was because of this woman, his mother, that he had been capable of doing just that. Like his past life mother she had a sixth sense regarding her son, aka. him, every time in the past he became sad after remembering his last life she would sense that and would do anything to make him happy.

In particular, there was a time where she had gone out in the town in a tempestuous rain just to buy Lucas favorite cookie to make him happy, and she had done that without complaining even once, that plus every other time that she had done something to make him happy made Lucas come to accept his new life with all his heart.

"Dear after you had finished eating I would need you to make a delivery for me" said his mom while arranging a basket.

"Is that Old Will's pie?" asked Lucas.

"Old Will's pie" his mother answered.

His mother had a little bakery shop in the town where many people are her faithful clients, Old Will is one of them, Old Will is the owner of the most know bar in the town near the pier, every week he would almost religiously buy a pie made by Lucas mother.

"Got it"

"One more thing"

Lucas that was already by the door stooped when he heard his mother calling again.

"Your grandpa Garp sent me a letter, he just finished a mission nearby and decided to pay a visit to us" said his mother from the kitchen.

'_grandpa Garp…'_

* * *

Monkey D. Garp.

That was the name of Lucas grandpa in this life, something he had come to find out only a few weeks after arriving in this world, and how to not take notice when your grandpa is the marine hero? father of the leader of the revolutionary army Monkey D. Dragon, and also grandpa to the future protagonist of the series that gave this world its fame, Monkey D. Luffy?

This is also when he had realized that he was in One Piece.

At first, Lucas could not understand the language of this world, plus the obvious fact that he was a baby and could not go out of his house by himself made Lucas stay unaware of what world he was for a very long time. Was only after he had learned the language (a thing that was easier than he thought) that he was really able to understand what was going around him.

It turns out that Lucas's father was the son of Garp.

Lucas father name was Luciano and he was a marine just like Garp, a pretty good one in fact being able to achieve vice-admiral rank. After a time sailing through the sea he met Lucas mother Branca on Dragon Island and ended up falling in love with her, who in turn also fell in love with him, and just as anyone would expect after a time together Branca ended up pregnant.

But Just a few months after Branca became pregnant his father who as still acting as a Vice-Admiral ended up In a trap set up by two of the Yonko Kaido commanders, and although he put a pretty good 2v1 fight in a trap where he killed one of the commander's while letting the other one at the death doorstep he still ended up dying.

His grandpa Garp became enraged with his son death, and if not for the Fleet-Admiral Sengoku holding him up he sure would have gone in a one-man massacre against Kaido's subordinates, even his uncle Dragon revolutionary army started to hinder Kaido business in the underworld.

His mother who has devastated at the time decided to decline Garp's offer to live with him and returned back to her home in Dragon Island, where she would raise her and Luciano son alone, although Garp would still visit from time to time.

"Okay mom"

...

...

...

Lucas and his mother home are outside of the town but thanks to the fact that this town was not big it only took a couple of minutes to get to the pier where Old Will bar was. The bar had a very simple design, a big window at the front with many chairs and tables inside and balcony at the back with a large shelf with various drinks behind.

"Oh, Lucas how are you going?" Even before he arrived at the balcony he could already hear the sound of Old Will greeting him. Old Will had the appearance of your normal neighbor old man, a grizzled beard with a bald head wearing a red chess shirt with a white cloth on his shoulder.

"Hi Old Will" Lucas walked to the balcony "How are the businesses?"

"You know the usual, we usually don't receive many visitors so it's hard to see new faces around here" He looked at the basket in Lucas hands, pointing out he said "This is my pie?"

"It is" he raised the basket and put it on the balcony "You sure love this huh?"

"You don't know the half of it" Old Will put a hand in the basket and took out a slice of pie "_Sniff _I had gone to many restaurants across the Grand Line but your mother pie is still the best in my opinion"

"Haha I'm pretty certain about this, I eat her food every day after all" Said Lucas taking a seat at the balcony.

"I know" he took a bite of the pie "I envy you because of it"

"You sure do"

* * *

"What is this?" after speaking a few minutes with Old Will Lucas noticed a newspaper on the balcony behind him with a headline that caught his attention.

"This morning paper " Old Will took the newspaper and gave to Lucas "They are still talking about last year reverie, nothing new"

The headline talked about the last reverie of 1516 where the world government discussed the dangers of the most wanted "_criminal"_ of the world, the leader of the revolutionary army Monkey D. Dragon.

'_Where are already in the year 1517, which means there only five years until the cannon ... '_ After looking through the headline Lucas took a small notebook from his pocket and started to write about the things that he remembered about the cannon. One of the things that Lucas had come to find out while in this world is that while most of the memories from his last life are intact, the memories that he had related to the One Piece cannon had started to vanish from his mind.

At first, nothing had happened, but as the time had passed he started to notice that it became harder to recall certain things about the timeline of One Piece. Important things related to big arcs he still could remember, but some small things started to vanish from his mind '_is like the world doesn't want me to have this type of hack'_

The memories about the cannon is probably the biggest trump card that any reincarnator could have, losing it would make his future chances in this crazy world diminish a lot. So in order to preserve at least some of his memories, Lucas started to write a journal with all the things that he could remember.

"Things will soon start to move… "Lucas whispered after finishing writing.

"You said something?" asked Old Will who was finishing a customer order.

"Just writing in my journal"

"Practicing codes again?" asked Old Will after taking a peek at the journal

"Yeah, you know what they say, practice makes perfect" answered Lucas

It goes without saying that things would go bad really fast if anyone ended up reading the things that he had written down in his journal, so to prevent that Lucas wrote everything about the One Piece cannon on his old life native language, Portuguese, and when some people asked what he was writing Lucas would only need to say hat he had found one of his dad notes about an old secret code and that he was training so that he could perhaps use in the future, and most people bought the lie.

'_Although I have a nagging feeling that mother had not bought the lie…' _silently thought Lucas.

"Huhuhu You quite good with this code, you're going to become a pretty good marine of your other skills are good as this one" said Old Will with a good nature laugh.

'_Marine huh...' _thought Lucas.

Lucas had thought a lot about what he was going to do in the future since he arrived in this world, his last life was somehow bland, it was not a bad life but it also was not an exciting life, it was just a normal life.

But now it would be different.

He was in the world of One Piece, in the middle of the age of the pirates, if there is a place to live a life of adventure it was this, so he decided to be a marine as he thought it would be the best choice.

In the cannon the marines are many times portrait as the villain, which is expected as the main cast that we follow are a group of pirates, but Lucas doesn't thought that they are as bad as they appeared to be. Sure there are some bad guys in the marine, but pirates also are not the wronged that some thought they are, they had their bad reputation for a reason, Luffy and his crew are only one example of a few exceptions.

'_Besides, my father was a Vice-Admiral and my grandpa is a Vice-Admiral' _thought Lucas_ 'So at least my chances in the marine are bigger'_

The only problem with Lucas plans is that every time that he thought of going out of the island an unwilling feeling would hit him. Lucas couldn't quite explain the feeling, but if he had to say it would be like he still had something really important to do on the island.

"If only I knew what this thing is…"

* * *

**Thud**

Suddenly the door of the bar was open in an abrupt manner and from outside a group of not so kind looking individuals came.

"Boss give us some beer!"

"I want sake"

"Do you have any food?!"

"I want Meat!"

A group of pirates from various sizes came at the bar screaming many different orders to Old Will who prompt himself to serve them "Coming out!"

Lucas who was sitting at the balcony only silently watched the various pirates sitting at the tables across the bar. Most of the pirates had a pretty common looks, the type that you would see in a crowd and forget just after, with only one being an exception.

He sat in the biggest table alongside three other pirates, wearing a black suit with a purple tie and having blond curls that would make Goldilocks jealous the man surely stood among everyone else in the bar.

'_That guys must be the captain' _Thought Lucas.

If there is one thing that you would learn watching/reading One Piece is that people here have unusual tastes when it came to clothes, a thing that Lucas had come to confirm after living here. While the goldilocks man is not that unusual in appearance, being among the thug looking pirates wearing that certainly is.

'_Well he sure still one of the most normal-looking pirates in this world'_ Thought Lucas while preparing to leave "I'm leaving old man"

"Thanks for the delivery" said Old Will while preparing a tray with beers for one of the tables.

Lucas took the now-empty basket and started to walk in the exit direction, none of the pirates paid him any attention as they immersed themselves in the drinks and food.

While walking Lucas took a sideway glance at the captain table, where the goldilocks captain talked in a more contained manner with the other three pirates, on top of the table Lucas could see what appeared to be a globe like a compass that was always pointing at one strange direction.

'_An eternal pose?'_ thought Lucas quietly without stopping walking at the exit as he didn't want to draw attention to him.

Unfortunately, not everything goes as one wanted.

…

...

...

_**Crack**_

"What the fuck old man?!"

The sound of glass cracking could be heard coming from inside the bar followed by an angry pirate scream.

Looking fast one would be able to see that apparently the bar owner Old Will had tripped making the tray with beers fall in the ground near one of the pirates, the beer splashed at the pirates pants making him stood up while cursing Old Will.

"Hahaha Look at B3!"

"Hey B3, did you have an 'accident'?"

"I'm sorry for the accident…huh, the beer will be for free!" fear was evident on Old Will's voice as he looked at the pirate.

"This isn't enough old man!" said the pirate B3 while walking at the old Will direction, a malicious smile was present on his face "You know, that was my favorite pant"

While all laughed at the situation one of the pirates sitting alongside the captain asked "It's okay to let this happened captain?"

"I don't mind" the captain then looked at the eternal pose at the table, a brief look of greed flashed at his eyes "As long he made it swiftly, I don't want to stay here more than necessary"

"Alright captain"

While everyone was watching B3 and Old Will something unexpected happened.

_Swoosh _

"AAhhhh!"

Something that looked like a wooden basket came flying and hit the pirate B3 at the head making said pirate scream in pain.

"Let the old man go"

Looking at the voice direction all the pirates could see a white-haired young man standing at the bar door while glaring at B3 with his sharp blue eyes.

"Hmph looks like someone wants to be a hero" scoffed B3.

"I will say it again" Lucas walked forward "Let the old man go"

"Lucas you don't need to do this-"

"Shut up old man!"

Old will want to stop Lucas but B3 screamed at him making the old man shut up.

"I wanted to toy with the old man to vent some frustration" B3 started to walk at Lucas direction "But a wannabe hero like you sure is a better choice"

"I do not blame you for wanting to vent some frustration" said Lucas that was now close to the captain table "I too would have a lot of frustration if I had to live with a donkey face like you"

"You little!"

The pirate angry at insult didn't waste another second and sprinted at Lucas direction, fist lifted ready to deliver a blow at Luca, his explosive momentum even broken some of the tiles at the floor.

Lucas in the other hand didn't make any move as he stood there and only when the pirate got near him did he moved.

_Glint_

With a brief glint at his eyes, Lucas took a step to the side letting the pirate fly by him, hitting and breaking the captain table that was behind Lucas.

**BOOM**

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silent reigned at the bar as the pirates looked with dazed eyes at the scene in front of them, even the captain Goldilocks didn't react. Looking at the table pieces at the floor one would be able to see the little fragment of what once was an eternal pose.

"You… You… YOU INSOLENT LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

After a few seconds of silence the captain goldilocks finally reacted to what happened.

"Cap-Captain I..I can explain" B3 who as now being glared by goldilocks said in fear "It was that young man fault!"

Goldilocks looked at the Lucas direction only to see that the white-haired young man had already vanished from where he was.

"FIND HIM NOW!"

"**YES!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Look where I got myself" Lucas said to himself.

Not long after fleeing from the bar Lucas saw the pirates chasing after him close behind, a thing that burned his plan of escaping back to his house. So with all the pirates hot on his tail, he fled across the entire town until ending up in the middle of the forest.

"Where he is?!"

"When must find him!"

"Hurry up!"

Hearing he pirates coming after him Lucas made himself run even faster.

Jumping over rocks and sliding under tree branches he was able to avoid the pirates for a time, but when he was about to find a place to hide from the pirate's something unexpected happened. "Wha-" Without noticing Lucas landed near a slope and after stumbling on a rock lost his balance and ended up falling down the slope.

….

...

...

"Uh, my back hurts" Lucas rose from the ground holding his back while grumbling in pain, turning his face he saw something that made him forget about the pain "What is this?"

In the bottom of the slope where Lucas had fallen the entrance of a cave could be seen, the strange thing about that was that around the entrance many strange carving could be seen. "Since when had something like this down here?" the moment Lucas saw the carvings something inside him changed, it's was like the cave was calling him.

"Hey I think he had come this way"

"We must find him"

Just as Lucas became lost in thoughts the voice of the pirates came from up the slope "Tch these guys are a pain" making a clicking sound with his mouth Lucas looked back at the cave "There is only one way to go now".

With wide strides, Lucas entered the cave.

...

The inside of the cave was even more surprising that he thought, carvings even more elaborated about dragons could be seen all over the cave walls "Could this be the dragon nest?"

_Throb_

_Throb_

_Throb_

Suddenly Lucas started to feel his heartbeat in intensity, the call that he had felt before came back with force. Walking a few more meters Lucas came to find himself in a big oval room and in the center of the room a small altar made of stone could be seen.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lucas followed the throb of his heart as he walked to the stone altar, something that he had not thought that he would see so soon in this world laid on top of the altar as if waiting for him. A fruit that looked like a black orange with white/blue wave designs on its skin lied there a top of the altar, some might not know what this fruit is but at first glance Lucas could tell what this fruit was.

"Devil Fruit"

Devil fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed would provide the person who ate it a special ability depending on the type and variation of the fruit.

"A Devil fruit… "Lucas picked the fruit in his hands "It's was you that was calling me?"

Lucas stood there looking at fruit at his hand, many thoughts appearing at his mind, the old '_do it or not'_ thought. He is very clear of the benefits that a devil fruit could bring but also knew the drawbacks.

"The pirates are hot on my tail" though Lucas "And the calling is stronger than before"

"I think I'm going to eat it"I n the end, the temptation was too big, steeling himself Lucas took a big bite of the fruit "_Cough..._Argh it really does taste horrible"

_Zap! Zap!_

Before Lucas could realize white/blue lightning started to appear around him. His body started to grow becoming more than two meters tall and still growing, powerful black scales started to appear around his body, his hands and feet became claws, a sharp tail appeared behind him and a pair of big bat-like wings on his back. His face changed to that of a carnivore that resembled a dinosaur with sharp teeth and grey primal eyes that would from time to time have flashes of white/blue light.

The lightning around his body became more bright and intense with each passing moment, and after finishing his transformation Lucas looked back at the entrance direction, opened his mouth and then…

"**RRROOOOOOARR!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you like, constructive critics are welcomed**


	3. Aiming High

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

_**May have grammar errors**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Grand Line.**

In the vast blue that is the Grand Line, a lone ship with a green body and a white sails could be seen sailing silently through the waters. This was a standard marine ship that at first glance could be said to have nothing of spectacular, but if you go onboard if this ship you would find out that things are not as they first seemed.

...

"Vice-Admiral"

Aboard the ship, a marine could be seen carrying a den-den mushi as he saluted a big figure sitting by the side of the mainmast. The figure is that of a tall, tanned, broad-chested muscular gray-haired old man.

This old man is Monkey D. Garp, Vice-Admiral, Marine Hero and also Lucas Grandfather

"What?" Garp asked was he ate some donuts "There is a call for you" replied the marine was he passed the den den mushi to him, which Garp took and answered the call.

"Branca is you?" hearing the voice of his daughter-in-law made a warm smile appear on Garp's face, after all, how could he not be happy at hearing his daughter-in-law voice?. But just after a few seconds that warm mile morphed into a furious grim "WHAT?!"

The sudden roar of Garp caught everyone in the crew in surprise, to see the easy-going Garp go from calm to enraged made many of them confused and fearful of what had happened.

"ALL RIGHT YOUR LAZY ASSES, TIME TO SPEED UP OUR COURSE TO DRAGON ISLAND!"

* * *

**Dragon Island.**

"Did you hear that?"

The group of pirates that were pursuing Lucas suddenly came to a stop, their faces went stiff as they hear the roar of what appears to be a very dangerous animal.

"Hey B3, didn't you said that this island doesn't have any type of dangerous animal?" asked one of the pirates in fear.

"But it doesn't!"

"So what is this?!"

The two started to discuss with each other before being stopped by another roar, the roar was like a rumble of thunder at their ears making them even more fearful. They didn't know what type of animal was making those roars, but just judging by how powerful these roars sounded the owner most likely was very strong.

"Hey guys" One of the pirates in the group said attracting the attention to him "Didn't this island had a story about a dragon living here?"

When they first heard of the legend about the Dragon all of them thought that was just myth created by the islander to attract tourist, which was, in fact, something quite common, they laughed at how absurd the Dragon myth sounded and then tossed the matter to the back of their heads, but now after hearing the roar they started to have second thoughts about it.

"Yeah I heard that too"

"I also heard"

"But it can't be true, right?"

B3 became flustered seeing his comrades, he wanted to yell at them and said that a Dragon being real was just absurd, but he couldn't. Because just like the others he also had been stunned by how powerful the roar sounded, and like the others, he too started to think that maybe the Dragon was real.

'_Why this is happening now?!' _ It was his fault that the eternal pose of their captain was broken we knew that he needs to catch the white-haired young man so that he could pin all the blame on him and save his skin from the captain rage. The young man was good he gave him that, the white-haired young man managed to run making them lose his trail inside of the forest. But they had the advantage in numbers and eventually they would find him, unfortunately just as they would follow his trail this roar stopped them on their tracks.

"Hey guys, there is no such thing as d-"Turning back B3 tried to convince his fellow pirates to resume the pursuit, but he stopped mid-track what he was gonna say after he saw the looks of fear on them as they looked at something behind him. He turned his face to see what was behind him, regretting immediately his action when he saw the thing behind him "Dragon…"

Four meters in height with black scales all over his body, bat-like wings on his back and the head similar to one of a carnivore dinosaur, grey eyes that would from time to time have flashes of white/blue light, giving those who look at them the impression of gazing at a stormy sky filled with lightning. The being behind B3 was, of course, Lucas that after eating the devil fruit inside of the cave became the Lightning Dragon and decided to properly deal with the group of pirates.

Using the moment of the shock created by his appearance Lucas made a move, swing his right hand/claw at a speed faster than a normal person could react he struck the pirate B3 square in the chest.

"Ugh!"

The blow sent him flying away like a bullet, passing over the heads of the other pirate in the group before hitting a far way tree, _"Crack"_ was the sound of tree breaking upon the impact. The pirate B3 could be seen in the remains of the tree, in his chest area where he was hit a big mark in the shape of a dragon claw could be seen, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh my God!"

"How is this possible?"

"B3 his down!"

"One Hit…"

Seeing how easily B3 was dispatched by Lucas made the other pirates panic, even more, some started to flee and while other tried to eat the bullet and started to attack the Dragon in whatever way they could, Lucas on his side also didn't stand still and proceeded with his attack at the pirates.

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

Many bullets are been continuously shoot at Lucas but no result came from that, was no matter how much bullets are shoot no harm came to him as his scales tanked all of them without gaining not even a scratch.

"AHH!" Taking advantage of the moment that Lucas was sending three more pirates way another pirate appeared behind him, sword in hand as he attacked Lucas back with an overhead swing, _"Break" _but one more time Lucas dragon scales tanked the damage, the blade of the sword shattered at the recoil.

"**Hmm…" **Lucas turned his head back and looked at the pirate behind him, using his tail he smashed the pirate to the ground without even turning around **"Time to finish this mess"**

As he said that white/blue lightning started to appear coiling around his body, he opened his mouth to show a bright glow coming from down his throat, and before the remaining pirates could understand what was happening a big white/blue light engulfed them.

**[Lightning Dragon Breath]!**

…

…

…

As the group of pirates ran all over the island after Lucas their captain, Goldilocks, returned to their ship as he waited for his crew return and while doing that he pondered over and over how the situation had escalated to this point.

He originally had been part of another pirate group, but after a clash with a marine group of marine ships all the pirates in the crew ended up meeting their end, all of them but him. In a struck luck he ended up avoiding the other's fate on the prison, and after a time scurrying around he eventually built his own crew, and after another time found the map and eternal pose leading to the treasure of a famous pirate.

All was going fine until he came to this island, just as they arrived in this small bar calamity fell onto him. The key to his rise, the eternal pose, ended up shattered. Worse the culprit escaped just under his nose, he sent his man after the white-haired young man but it had been more than an hour since them but nothing of them coming back _'Somehow even dozens of pirates are not enough to catch one white-haired young man'_

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?"

Just he was thinking about his frustrations an explosion that sounded like a rumble of thunder suddenly rang from the forest direction snapped him from his reverie. Stunning not only him but everyone that was on the island, but whatever caused this explosion was not going to give him time to properly thing what happened was a black shadow suddenly flew from the forest in his direction.

"WHAT?!"

The black shadow flew at astonishing speed appearing before him in a matter seconds "Thi-this is not possible…" said captain Goldilocks in shock as he took in the image of the Dragon before him, the shock that only grew large was the being suddenly started to talk.

"Not so great now huh?" said Lucas in a voice similar to his own but with a tad more power behind it. "Who are you" The captain Goldilocks started to walk backward almost falling on his butt was he asked in a quivering voice.

"You don't recognize me?**"** Lucas smirked in amusement "So you already forgot about the eternal pose?"

"IT'S YOU!" Goldilock's eyes grew large at the mention of the eternal pose, instantly he discovered who the Dragon before him was. But even them his shock has not lessened "Y-you are a zoan user?"

"I'm, and all because of you" Lucas smiled at the captain "I really need to thank you, If not because you sent those pirates after me I probably would have not stumbled across the devil fruit of the Lightning Dragon, so to you Goldilocks, I'm sincere grateful" Lucas smile grew more was he saw the captain stunned face "But this still not solve our past grievance"

Understanding the meaning of those words Goldilocks started to panic, he fell to his butt as he flailed his arm and screamed "NO, NO, NO, WAI-"

**[LIGHTNING]!**

* * *

**Dragon Island Town.**

Many residents of the island are now gathered at the town port as they gazed at the scene before them. Earlier news had been spread that a group of pirates was causing problems at the Old Will Bar, threatening the owner Old Will, and later even chasing Lucas the son of the Island most well know bakery shop owner Branca.

Many contacted the marines in haste so that they could come and deal with this group of pirates, but just one hour after everything begin a big explosion rang from inside the forest, many saw a shadow fly from the forest and just a few seconds later another explosion came from the port direction. And as they came to the port the scene that greeted them was something completely out of their expectations.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Heavens!"

"The legend is true!"

"The Lightning Dragon is real!"

A Dragon standing at four meters high stood there as he gazed at them, the captain of the pirates laid passed out in the ground a couple of meters way in front of him, and the ship of the pirate group behind him in the water was it burned into nothing, and as if they shock as not enough another scene happened to stun them silly.

The Dragon started to shrink in size, the scales all over his body gave way to human skin, his tail and wings vanished from his back, his hands became normal hands, and finally, his face returned to that of the white-haired young man that all of them knew for fifteen years.

"LUCAS!" Branca shouted her son's name as she ran forward and enveloped him in her embrace as tears of joy fell from her face "I'm okay mom" said Lucas as he started to comfort his mother "What happened to you" Branca started to caress his cheek "Are you fine? What happened with the pirates? Why did became you became a Dragon?"

Like any other worried mother Branca started to assault her son nonstop with questions, Lucas opened his mouth to answer when one of the islanders cried out "Look is a marine ship!" he turned his head back, and sure enough, there was the standard marine ship docking at the port.

"_Whoosh"_ Just as the ship docked at the port the figure of a muscled old man could be seen jumping from the ship and landing before them.

"I want to see what fool is the one that dared to touch my grandson!, when I got my hand on yo-" The figure walked a few meters forward while cracking his knuckles before stopping mid-way as he took the scene before him. A white-haired young man with a goldilocks man in the ground before him, and a destroyed ship burning behind him.

The old man gazed dumbly at the scene for a few seconds before falling in boisterous laugh "Bwahahaha! That's is my grandson!"

The old man was, of course, Monkey D. Garp.

...

...

...

**Sometime later.**

"So you ate a Mythical Zoan-Type devil fruit?" asked Garp from behind a pile of plates full of food.

"Yes, I think it is the lightning dragon devil fruit"

Following his mother and grandfather back to his home after the latter left his crew the problem of solving the mess with the pirates, Lucas started to tell all that had happened with him, from the clash in the bar to the chase across the island, and finally to when he ate the dragon devil fruit.

"Mythical Zoan?, This is not the type of fruit more rare that even logia type devil fruits?" asked Branca as she arrived with some more plates.

"Yes, they are, as their name suggests this type of devil fruits would give the powers of a mythical or legendary figure to someone, basically making anyone who ate them a copy of said mythical beings. I myself know someone who ate one of those" after explaining Garp swallowed one more plate "Those who ate this type of zoan are sure to become some big monsters"

"So strong?!" said Branca with her hand on her mouth.

'_This is more intense than what I had expected' _Lucas gulped at the information, even though he knew this bit of information from his memories, hearing the same from the mouth of his grandpa gave him an entirely new feeling.

"So what you are gonna do now?" Lucas perked at his grandpa's question, looking up Garp stopped eating as a rare serious expression came to his face "Like I said the type of power you now hold is really big, your future became even more limitless now. If you want to make a choice for the future the best time is now"

"…"

Lucas became silent at the question, even though he had thought over and over about what he wanted to do in the future this question had still struck him deeply. His soul was originally from another world, arriving in this world of One Piece after an abrupt end, Lucas always thought in make the best of this second chance of life, live a life of adventure where in the future he could look back and take pride of what he had lived.

At first he wanted to join the marines simply because he thought it would bring the most benefits for him in this crazy world, maybe if he arrived at rear-admiral or vice-admiral he would be able to better use his future knowledge, but after he felt the power of the Lightning Dragon running through his body he started to have new ideas.

'W_hy not aim higher?' _Even though his memories about the canon of One Piece continue to vanish with each passing day the knowledge that it provided makes for a really good weapon, and now he is a user of the rarest type of devil fruit in the world, who knows where he could arrive?.

"I want to have a fulfilling life, sailing across the world living adventures. To have a life that I could look back and have pride of it, and to do that I need to fully master this power that I now have" said Lucas with a firm and convicted voice "I also want to follow father footsteps and eventually avenge his death against Kaido"

'_Lucas…' _Branca felt tears fall her face as she watched her son make the decision of his life.

Garp grinned at Lucas words, catching what his grandson mean with them "So you want to join the Marine?"

"Yes I want"

"GOOD!" Garp stood up as he laughed

"But I'm not going to be a normal marine either, I want to reach fleet-admiral rank!"

"Aiming so high from the start? I like that Bwahahah" Garp laughed some more "And why do you want to become fleet-admiral?"

"I want that because…" Lucas also stood up, a wide draconic grim adorned his face at that moment "Because I want to see what will happen if a D; arrived at top of the marine!"

* * *

**So yeah, here I'm again. So Lucas ate the Lightning Dragon devil fruit (have in mind that it was his hybrid from that he used in the chapter) and is about to enter the marines, so to see what will happen if a D. arrived at the top of an organization like that, this is basically the main objective of the fic. Next chapter will be a training type one, because I sincerely think that is something needed, as one of the biggest turns off in a fic like this is when the MC became too OP all of the sudden, so I plan(try) to take some time to properly build up his strength.**

**He probably will train for one year with Garp before oficially entering the Marine. At that time we would be at distance of four years from the start of the canon, which is a time that I plan to use to not only build his power, but also to build his relationships with the many characters of the One Piece World, most likely making him build his own marine crew.**

**If any of you have any sugestion o review about the fic or my grammar please fell free to say.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**(PS: I don't have schedule for this thing)**


	4. Garp idea of training

**If there is one sin that condemns me that sin is sloth, seriously. **

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm really lazy sometimes but be know that I'm not dead and this fic is not dropped (yet). The only thing is that it won't have a fixed released date for new chapters, so yeah... my bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

_**May have grammar errors**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_"__Have you got everything?"_

_The soft wind blew and the sun with his warm light was high, the azure of the sky matched that of the sea in a mirror-like scene worthy of the word breathtaking, the clearest and beautiful day to date that year. To the people in Dragon Island that had experienced the pirate event the day prior that was a sign of good luck and prosperity, a day of happiness you could say. _

_But to Branca that day was not really a happy one because that was the day that her father-in-law Garp was going to depart, and with him, her most precious person, her son Lucas, was going with him. _

_The mother and son duo were standing at the pier, behind them the giant marine ship already fully prepared to sail was just waiting for the new soon to be marine Lucas give his final departing words to his mother._

_"__Yes mother, everything that I need is right here" said Lucas as he lifted a somehow big suitcase with his left hand, a thing that he did with ease thanks to his new-found draconic strength._

_"__Everything?" asked his mother raising an eyebrow._

_"__Everything"_

_"__Toothbrush?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__Toothpaste?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__Soap?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__A clean change of clothes?"_

_"__Yep"_

_"__Including the new pair of underwear a bought?"_

_"__Especially those" answered a half-smiling Lucas._

_"__Good" smiling Branca caressed her son cheeks "You really are growing up, already leaving home out to explore the sea… just like Luciano did in your age"_

_'__Mother…' Seeing the sad look on his mother eyes at the mention of his father made Lucas feel a pang of guilt inside of him, she already lost one loved one to the sea and the life of a marine, and here as him going to the sea to be a marine just as his father did. While she was happy for him she was worried too, the fear of never seeing a loved person was something he understood very well, making his heart warm but also even more guilty at the same time._

_"__Mother!" dropping the suitcase in a flash Lucas embraced his mother in a tight and heartfelt hug that overwhelmed the white-haired woman, Branca was stunned for a second before returning the hug with the boundless love that only a mother could have as she smiled at her son._

_The hug lasted two- minutes where no word had been said as they are not needed at that moment, the feelings shared at that hug already said many things._

_Whistle_

_Branca stood there at the pier alone as she watched the ship depart from the island, her son appeared at the side of the ship as he gazed at her with a warm smile "I will write letters!" shouted the young man as the ship vanished from view._

_…_

_…_

_…_

…

…

…

**Knock! Knock!**

"Huh?" Lucas that was daydreaming inside one of the rooms of the ship woke up after hearing someone knock at the door, the room that his grandpa gave him was what one would expect from the marines, relatively small without much decoration but clean and cozy enough. Lucas was wearing his usual clothes with the only difference being that now he was only with a white shirt without his black blazer.

Opening the door Lucas came to face with a serious-looking man, a marine coat draped over a beige suit with a matching hat on his head which shadowed his eyes and a grey hilt katana in his left hip. The man was the right-hand man of his grandpa Garp, name Bogard.

"Hi Mr. Bogard" greeted Lucas with a small smile, he had met the man early on his life so he is already used to this perpetual scowl. Bogard looked at the white-haired young man and said in his usual tone "Vice-Admiral Garp was sent me to get you"

"Ok"

Closing the door of the room Lucas followed the serious man through the ship, passing many busy marines in the process. It had already been three days since they had departed from his home in Dragon Island, this is the longest time that Lucas had spent inside a ship, and the marine ship is certainly not a normal one, bigger than what he had imagined back on his last life the ship was really a floating fortress from his perspective, marines of all types walked back and forth inside the ship as they carry their duties, and they would salute Bogard as they passed by him, a really novel scene for a normal person like him.

"So, what is like been my grandpa right-hand man?" asked Lucas as they walk past a saluting marine.

"Working with vice-admiral Garp is one of the best decisions I possibly have ever made, he is a real leader model that I think that many should follow, his way of doing things may sound eccentric but they are straightforward and is not hindered by other people opinions … although I think that he needs to revise his habit of dropping his paperwork on me all the time" said Bogard with a small smile in the end that looked more like a smirk.

"Hahaha Knowing my grandpa that most likely is not gonna happen" His grandpa Garp and paperwork really don't work well, Lucas could remember a time when he was little where his mother asked his grandpa to help sort some papers from the bakery, only to him sleep with the still young Lucas on top of him just a minute after _'That was one good nap'_

Just as he said that the two arrived in the ship deck where his grandpa Garp was waiting by the side of the mainmast, his big smile on his face as always "Oi Lucas, come here"

"Thanks for the talk Mr. Bogard, I will meet my grandpa now" said Lucas to the serious man who returned a nod before going back inside, probably returning to a pile of paperwork "Hi Grandpa"

"Good to see you up already, come take a sit" His grandpa was wearing his usual vice-admiral clothes, nothing of really special as he gestured to the seat next to him "So, how does feel to be so far from home? Away from your mother?"

"Well the first night was a little weird, but I'm getting used to it" answered Lucas as he sat on his grandpa's side. This is the most away that he got from Dragon Island in this life, this let him excited and nervous at the same time after all this is his first time doing something like this be on this life on the previous one "But I still miss mom, although I'm certain of what I want is still not easy to let go of this feeling"

"You should not get too worried about this as what you feel is something very normal, in fact, I would say that you already dealing WAY better than some of the recruits we get" Garp smirked at the memory of the recruits crying even after months away from home "Where only a few minutes away from arriving in our goal so I will explain a few things for you"

"Hm" nodded Lucas.

"The minimal age to enter the marine is sixteen, so you with fifteen will need to wait at least one year before joining" explained Garp with his arms crossed "Of course I would not be bothered by this detail and would have let you join as you are right now, My grandson finally said that he wants to be a marine I would let NOTHING delay this glorious moment!... but considering your new-found gift I think is better for you to wait one year before joining"

"Yes" Lucas nodded while smiling at his grandpa antics. He had really nothing to say about his grandpa's one-year training idea, getting used to his powers was something in his mind since the moment he had gotten them "Yeah I don't really have that much of a grasp of my power, that day I just… followed the Dragon instincts, I guess"

"The Lightning Dragon fruit… a mythical-zoan, those are really hard to come by I only personally know one person who had eaten one of those, all who had eaten this type of fruit had turned in some heavyweights in their own right" said Garp with a serious expression before launching a boisterous laugh "Bwahaha I'm proud knowing that you ate one of those, another great marine will appear on my family!"

"Haha I'm happy for you grandpa, I can just think that you will be even happier when Luffy joined us as a marine" said Lucas with a smirk on his face as he saw his grandpa turn from happy into angry in a flash, almost like magic.

Although he had never met his rubber head cousin he had already heard of him from his mother and grandpa, which is really a novel feeling considering that Luffy is such a key person for this world. Hearing how he stubbornly want to be a pirate is really amusing, even more amusing is his grandpa reaction to that, Lucas better than anyone know that is more easy to go back to his old world than convince Luffy of being a marine, but is just so funny that he can't help but pretend that is possible just to see his grandpa reaction _'I'm so mean'_

"HAAAAAAA That thick-headed Luffy is still caught up that silly idea of becoming a pirate. I knew that guy was a bad influence, DAMN YOU RED-HEAD! If one day I got my hands on you I will-" at that point Garp started cursing Shanks like there is no tomorrow, only stopping ten minutes later when Lucas called him back to reality as thought that the man had been "_praised" _enough.

"_Cough_ So grandpa back on the topic about my powers, what kind training you have in mind for me?" asked Lucas after calming down his grandpa from his fury reverie.

"Oh that is quite simple actually" Said Garp with his usual smile, making one forget that he was cursing someone just a few seconds before "Mythical-zoan really are like two powers for the price of one, which means that you need to get used to two powers at the same time instead of one"

"That is simple?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at that "That wouldn't mean I need double the effort to get the hang of my powers?"

"You would be right if you didn't have me!" Garp only smiled at his grandson as he patted his chest "My training technique will ensure that you master your powers, even if you had more powers that would not be a problem for me!"

"Really?" Lucas gave his grandpa a skeptical look as a strange uneasy feeling came to him for some reason. That feeling became stronger after a buff marine came to his grandpa saying "Sir we have arrived in our destination"

"Yosh!" without giving his grandson a second to question it Garp grabbed the white-haired young man by the shoulder before dragging him around, his iron grip was something impossible to escape even for someone with draconic strength like Lucas "There is no better training to kids like you that passing some time alone in the wild!"

"HUH?!" dazed for a second Lucas looked to the side finally seeing the island that they had arrived. From where he was in the ship the island didn't seem to be big, roughly the same size was his home Dragon Island, with tall green trees and distant roars of ferocious animals there was no mistake this was a desert island. A few seconds passed and the dots connected inside Lucas's head making him realize what his grandpa was about to do with him "G-Grandpa lets talk about this a litt-"

**_Whhoosh!_**

Before he could even realize Lucas felt his body being hurled through the air like a bullet, time seemed to slow down as he flew above the water and watched dazed the smiling face of his grandpa that was still in a throwing pose "Hein?"

"_Whistle_"

Time returned to normal was he fell in a bush at the island shore, still being a little dazed Lucas poked his head from the bush only to see his grandpa Garp waving at him from the ship was he shouted "I need to go back to the base, drop some pirates and to talk with Sengoku about you condition, but don't worry I be back in a week or two until there try to get used to your powers"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Garp fell in another of his boisterous laughs as the ship slowly sailed from the island until eventually vanishing in the horizon, leaving a dazed Lucas behind to fend for himself in the desert island.

…

…

…

Lucas stood dazed there in the shore of the island a good ten minutes after his grandpa ship vanished from his view, after recovering from that he shook his head and said smiling "Should I be surprised?, he did the same thing with Luffy there was no reason why he would not the same with me, hahaha, In fact, it make even more sense to do this with me considering the type of fruit that I had ate, but man he got me by surprise"

Turning back Lucas faced the forest, the soft wind passed through him as he listened to the distant roars that came from the depths of the forest, anxiety and excitement mixed together at that moment making the dragon inside him tremble in expectation. Lifting his right hand Lucas tapped into his powers making his hand be coated in white/blue lightning "Time to grind a little" said him with a smile.

Dispelling the lightning Lucas walked into the forest, with no one living in the island the forest was left untouched for a very long time making it even more dense than normal, luckily Lucas had lived in an island with his own somehow untouched forest making him already used to walk thought one"Good time are those of hiding-and-seek inside the woods near the mayor house"

Seeing a lush apple at the top of a tree made his empty stomach growled a little, without taking his eyes from the apple Lucas jumped from where he was and grabbed the apple from the tree. A jump of more than five meters as done by him with the same ease as one would walk down a stair step,

Looking at the height that he had jumped Lucas smirked "Impressive, but still far from enough"

Giving the apple a bite Lucas started to jump back and forth around the forest, honestly looking like a shadow as he tried to make bigger jumps each time, excitement rushing through him as the wind smashed at his face "I wonder if this is what the ninjas in Naruto would feel when traveling through the trees" landing in a nearby rock Lucas forced even more strength in his legs and then jumped high into the air, passing through the treetops he gazed at a tall hill near an open shore "A good place to make a base"

Falling back down Lucas made his ways to the hill, thankfully the hill was not too far so he arrived in less than a minute. The hill around the height of the trees had a green open space that led to the sandy shore in the front and the dense forest in the back.

"And being so near the shore probably means that not many big animals will come here" Lucas walked to a nearby giant rock as he gazed around "Well this will be the place _*looked at the sunset*_ is getting late, better I start to set camp"

With some wood that he grabbed from the forest and with a lightning spark Lucas made a campfire near the giant rock atop the hill. While sitting near the fire with his back to the rock he munched a few fruits before grabbing his trusted notebook from his pocket "Grandpa left me here with only my clothes, luckily I prefer to have you with me all the time"

A few minutes passed as he wrote about his day in his journal, making a small draw of him being throw by his grandpa in the end before closing "_Sigh _What a day, honestly this feels so surreal, being here and all is something that I had never imagined that would happen to me. _*looking at the fire*_ Grandpa is right, before doing anything I need to at least get the basics of my powers"

"Living in a world where you know the future is really something different, I think people in this situation would normally either try to prevent bad things from happening or try to make sure that everything goes as the cannon said it would" Lucas lifted his head to look at the clear night sky "I know that I'm not some type of destiny savior so I will not try to prevent all bad things from happening, but I'm also not stupid to think that everything will stay the same. If I had learned something from flashpoint is that even the smallest ripples can make a lot of changes, the simple fact that I exist in this world had already changed many things that I don't know"

Lucas shook his head "_Sigh _I like to think that I'm just someone pitied by God who then decided to give me a second chance, this is my chance to live a fulfilling life. I will become a marine, explore the world and avenge my father. I'm soft-hearted so If I had the power to change things for better I will do that, if not, Well… at least I would have the clarity of mind that I had tried"

…

…

…

_Whistle_

The wind blew and the fire cracked, the sky in the world of One Piece was worlds apart from that of Earth, very clean and beautiful as the many stars in the sky shined in an entrancing way.

The white-haired young man gazed at the stars as he pondered about his future, unknowing his blues eyes flashed with lightning and turned into draconic eyes, making them glow with power in the same entrancing way that the stars above did.

...

...

...

* * *

**So yeah, our MC had departed from his home in Dragon Island, finally embarking in his real journey in this world. Garp and his way of training is something I think everyone had seen in the cannon, I thought that would be a funny scene to recreate with Lucas. The monologue, in the end, was also something that I really wished to bring at some point, this is his second and for all we know last chance in life, so he gotta make the most of it. **

**Like he said while he will try to change things for the better if possible but that will not be his main concern, is mains concern is simply to live this life to the best of his ability, becoming a marine hero like his grandpa and father being something on the top of his list, he will not refrain himself from doing things just to preserve the cannon, thing that is already impossible considering he is there.**

**Thanks for reading! Comment if you feel like it.**


	5. I thought I saw a kitten

**Here I'm again, sorry guys for the wait but I was kinda out of ideas for this chapter, but here is now, the biggest chapter I had written to date. It's honestly a really fun chapter to write, so hope everyone like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

_**Sorry for any grammar errors - **__**(**_**_02/11/2020 I finally created shame on my face and found a program to help me with my grammatical errors. so they will probably appear less, this chapter and the previous ones were revised today using this program)_**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**June 1517 - Unknown Desert Island, Grand Line**

As the sun rose in the horizon his warm light chased away the earlier coldness that lingered from the night, the morning wind blew through the tree branches bringing a calm and refreshing feeling as it passed through the forest and hill until finding its way to a lonely figure sleeping beside a rock, the figure of a white-haired young man.

The figure was, of course, Monkey D. Lucas, the person left behind alone in this island by his grandpa Garp.

After passing a good part of the night pondering about his future Lucas fell asleep beside the rock, but as the sun rose in the horizon, so he rose from his sleep. Sitting up he raised his arms and stretched them, he opened his mouth letting out a low draconic roar instead of a yawn surprising him a lot "Well, that's new"

Rising to his feet he gazed a little at his humble camp before going to the woods behind the hill to pick some fruits for breakfast, a few minutes later while walking back he heard a faint sound of running water, following the sound he stumbled into a small hidden creek behind a tree "Almost missed it, looks like I can put enhanced hearing to my list of powers" said him smiling.

Walking to the creek Lucas splashed a handful of water in his face, and then gulped down another three before going back to his camp. Later after wolfing down the equivalent of a mountain in fruits he walked down the hill to the green space before it and stood at its center.

"For more that I want to go to the depths of the forest to fight some of the big animals there I need first get a better hand of my powers. The earlier clash against the pirates may have seemed impressive but it was more the dragon instinct doing things than me, I was just going along with it" He stretched a bit "Let's begin with what I know"

Closing his eyes and calming himself Lucas started to call upon his powers.

For those who hadn't eaten a devil fruit this is very hard to understand feeling, the power that suddenly appears inside you after eating one these things is something really mystical. It was if an organ that you always had but never felt or knew about it decided to finally make his presence known, an organ that you can feel and interact with it.

Reaching that _organ_ Lucas started to feel a type of heat spread through his body seemingly from nowhere, nothing he had felt before came close to this feeling in his body, a feeling of power. Looking from outside small sparks of white/blue energy started to appear around his body before bursting into lightning.

"I will never get tired of this feeling..." Opening his eyes he looked at the lightning coiling around him, glowing with energy as if showcasing its power to the world.

This scene of the lightning around him as something that he would never forget in his life, the feeling of power around him as so intoxicating that it took a lot of willpower to no just start running around breaking things "Calm down Lucas… don't start running like an idiot, this is something Luffy would do"

Closing his eyes again Lucas now used his _will _to dispel the lightning around him, the energy around him started to diminish before vanishing completely in a few seconds. The absence of lightning around him felt strange for some reason. The still with his eyes closed he tapped again at his power and called the lightning again.

**_Zap! Zap! Zap!_**

Calling and dispelling.

For about four hours Lucas repeated this same process over and over again nonstop, sometimes he would try to call the lightning in a lower intensity making it look like a thin white/blue layer of energy around his body. Other times he would go in the other direction and try to raise the intensity of the lightning, those times the lightning would burst all around his body making him look like a beacon "Hmm… this could be actually quite handy when out in the sea amidst a storm".

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

Only when the sun arrived in the middle of the sky at noon did the white-haired young man stopped his training.

"_Sigh_ calling and dispelling is not hard" he sighed again as he started to walk to his hidden creek "Controlling the intensity, on the other hand, is a bit tricky".

Entering the woods behind the hill he jumped over a giant exposed root before resuming his walk "To control the intensity I need to think about it in a more focused way, to use my will to _tell _the lightning the output that it should have, which was more hard to do get at first than I initially thought" brushing a nearby tree branch he smirked "But I will eventually get the hang of it"

Arriving at the hidden creek Lucas splashed a few hands of water in his face and gulped down another few before walking away to gather a few fruits for a midday lunch, returning to his camp with another bunch of fruits he sat by the rock and started to eat.

"Thankfully this island that grandpa left me is really full of fruits all over it, I wonder if this was intentional or just an accident…" he munched an orange before looking at leftovers beside him "Now that I think about it, my hunger had grown a lot since my arrival in this world hasn't it?… could this be a side effect of being a Monkey D. ?"

Things in the world of One Piece can get a _little _exaggerated at some points, the amount of food a person could eat is one of them, his family was a very good example of that. Luffy for one could easily eat until his belly literally turned round thanks to his rubber body, and his grandpa Garp was not far behind as even though he didn't have a rubber body he would never miss a chance to eat, he didn't know about his uncle Dragon, but for what his mother told him his father Luciano when alive could eat just as much as his grandpa Garp.

"Well... It's not that bad of a trait so I really don't care much" Saying that he finished eating his fruits, rested for a few minutes before walking down back to the green space near the hill.

Walking to a spot with some scattered rocks he raised his right hand

Tapping into his powers he called his lightning forward again, this time whoever he used his will to call the lightning at his raised right hand. The feeling was just like the earlier one around his body but in a focal way, he could feel his hand trembling in excitement at the power gathered around it, almost if it could not wait to unleash that energy at something.

**_Zap!_**

The lightning zapped from his hands at the rock in a literal flash, cracking the human size rock instantly, the straight line coursed by the lightning was still hot from the lingering heat from his attack, only a few seconds later did it return to normal.

Just like that the rock as not more there.

"Woh…" said Lucas as he looked at the shattered rock before him, the fact that he already had technically destroyed an entire ship with his lightning didn't diminished the awe that he was feeling, be the thunder crack or the lightning flash everything as awesome, more so considering he was the one doing it "Let's do it again"

**_Zap!_**

**_Zap!_**

…

An hour later of Lucas repeating the same process over and over again he stopped with the simple zaps and decided to try something different. Preparing himself he brought his hands close to one another and started to gather lightning in them, the white/blue energy surged in an intense but more concentrated way between his hands, the willpower necessary this time was a lot more than before, he could feel the lightning wanting to burst from his hand before he completed his preparations

"Focus… Focus… "

Four minutes later when the lightning started to appeal unstable he moved!

Thrusting both his hands forward he launched the lightning at another nearby rock, this time his target was a rock about three times the size of a normal human, the lightning launched this time as about four to five times thicker than his previous ones, a web crack start to spread through the rock from the point of impact in a very strange manner before bursting.

**_Boom!_**

With a loud thunder rumble, the rock was destroyed, but different from the previous ones not completely**_._**

"_Huh.. huh…. " _Lucas gasped for air with his hands in his knees for balance after his concentrate attack, sweat dripping from his forehead as he stared straight ahead at the rock "That… that was way more hard than I thought, a moment there I thought that the lightning would burst at my face"

The last attack was way stronger than the previous ones and should have completely destroyed the rock just like previous ones, but it had not, showing that Lucas's control of this attack still need work.

"Anyway that was my first try" getting his bearing back Lucas started to look for another rock the size of that one to try it again "I will keep trying until I drop!"

…

…

…

* * *

...

...

...

My days of training alone on this island in God knows what part of the Grand Line continued to pass by without too much trouble. I would wake with the sun then grab some fruits to eat, after that I would go back to my training and only stop when my body would not move anymore, which I gonna say is something I never thought would be doing.

My second and third training days followed a very similar flow to my first one, after breakfast I would start with about two hours of calling and dispelling my lightning, simple stuff just for a warming up. After that, I would start the real training, like trying to use my head to come up with new ways of lightning release apart from the usual hand raised single shot forward.

That focused lightning I pulled in the first day still tricked me for a time, is hard to really describe the feeling of trying to hold pure energy in one place without letting it burst into your face, it was like… like trying to hold together two repelling magnets close to each other.

I know it was a bad example, but what I can do?

Luck me the devil fruit powers are just like any other skill you normally would have, the more you practice with it the better you would get, as that old phrase would say _practice makes perfect_ so I eventually got the hang of that, which means that fewer rocks would survive my passing hehe.

Not forgetting the biggest strength of a zoan user I also started to put my dragon muscles to work after finishing training with lightning.

Now to make things very clear let me say that I'm a complete layman when it comes to physical training, the only type of physical exercise I did in my entire life was walking, which means I have absolutely no fucking idea what is the correct way of doing this. The result was I standing there for a few minutes looking around awkwardly, not knowing how to start, just after a while did I walked over to another of my stone friends and tried to get him up.

I'm not too sure what is the exact weight of the rock that I'm lifting, but if I to guess would probably be about a ton and a half. Now if I was doing this back on Earth where the world record of weightlifting was less than half a ton I would be jumping around in joy, but I was not on Earth, my new home is a world where the boundary's the human body had is set a _"little"_ higher. Lifting a weight of more than a ton may still see amazing to the normal folk, but those with real power won't find that amazing

Oh well, that's just warming up anyway

From time to time during my training I would also change into a hybrid to also train in that form after all the main purpose of my devil fruit is to turn myself into a dragon. My first transformation was done in a rush of adrenaline so I didn't get to really feel the changes on my body, but now that I'm alone on this island I got to do just that, and boy I will be damned if I say is not a good feeling.

One would assume that the process of turning into a humanoid dragon would feel painful or strange, but the fact is that's not, you only really need a thought and the power of the zoan would do it's magic, just a few seconds later I already was the Dragonoid that is my hybrid form, the tail and pair of wings acting fluidly like if had born with these three extra arms.

Around my fourth training day after I got better control of my lightning, I decided to try mold my lightning in different shapes that It's usual bolt form.

Cupping my hand I tried to use my _will _to mold the lightning in a sphere form, a thing that was both hard and easy at the same time. The now very familiar sparks of white/blue energy started to appear from between my hands, the lightning then started to flow in a different way from my focused stunt from earlier, following my will the lightning formed into the shape of white/blue glowing energy sphere.

To be honest, it looked really beautiful.

**Zap!**

Hurling my lightning Rasengan forward at a giant tree in front of me I saw the sphere hit the trunk right in the middle, the impact made a gaping spherical hole in the tree which fell to the ground just a moment later.

Eating, training, writing in my journal and sleeping, that's how my days on the island passed, and honestly, I almost had not felt the days passing during this time.

At first, the trepidation of being alone here in this island made me nervous, after all, I was just a normal guy my entire life, even after I was born in this world that didn't change, only now after being dumped in this island by my grandpa did I really start to feel different from before. The idea of what type of strong foes I may fight in future with my gains from this training really excites me, was this a part of me that I never knew or just my Monkey D. blood acting? was this what those battle-hungry characters would feel?

If it is I may soon call myself battle addicted, and I didn't even have had a single fight yet!

…

…

…

* * *

**Unknown Desert Island, Grand Line**

After twelve training days alone on the island Lucas decided to try his hand with one of the wild animals inside the forest.

"Twelve days on this island and I hadn't seen a single wild animal, this is strange" the white-haired young man gulped a little as he faced the depths of the forest behind his hill "I doubt grandpa will be happy when he returns and hear that I didn't fight a single wild animal by myself"

Going from his small hidden creek Lucas walked deep into the forest while feeling mixed waves of nervousness and excitement, with his heightened senses he walked with his attention focused on sensing the presence of some wild animal hiding in the forest. After a few minutes walking in silence Lucas ended up find himself in a more open area at the side of the stream of water,

in this part of the forest the tree leaves almost blocked all the sunlight, only a few beams of light would pass the treetops making the place have a dim light that would make anyone there feel a little nervous.

_'__A footprint…'_ While remembering himself of his powers to dispel some his nervousness Lucas walked to a footprint near the water, and while not a master hunter he still could tell from the paw shape of it that it was left there by some type of big cat _'Looking at the size of this, I can only imagine the size of the guy who left it'_

**_Crack_**

Like a needle falling in the middle of a quiet room during a terror movie, the sound of branch breaking made Lucas almost jump out of his skin _'where?!' _thought the white-haired young man as he frantically looked around, his enhanced sense kicked in high gear as he tried to find the source of the sound in the silent forest _'Focus Lucas… Focus…'_

**WHOOSSHH!**

**"****!"**

Suddenly he felt a chill like no other he had ever felt his life, his dragon instincts kicked in hard and he rolled to the side to dodge whatever was trying to lung at him from behind, he succeeded, but not completely.

"Ughh!" Grumbled Lucas in pain as he felt something sharp graze his left leg, clearly he didn't dodge fast enough. Turning back Lucas saw his attacker, a being with a giant body with orange fur and black stripes, big paws with sharp claws, a face with long fangs and a pair of piercing yellow eyes that practically glowed.

A Tiger

"That's one big kitty" Murmured Lucas has gazed at the majestic being before him, what else could he say? Tigers on Earth being the biggest wild cats were already really big, that was known fact, but the tiger before him clearly took this title a little too far, Lucas literally had to lift his head to look into the eyes of the forest king before him.

_Silence_

The tension at in the air became tick as the two tried to get a feel on the other in silence, a few sparks coiled around Lucas while the tiger claws grazed the ground at his feet, cat yellow eyes gazed into draconic grey eyes in a silent standoff of wills. At some point a small leaf silently fell from a tree and touched Lucas's neck from behind making his will waiver for a moment, and his opponent, of course, would not let that pass.

**ROAR! **

The tiger dashed at Lucas in a speed that clearly should not be possible for a creature that big, his sharps fangs glistened with a cold light as he advanced at Lucas direction, the white-haired young man quickly took a hold of himself after his mishap and also attacked. Thrusting his right hand forward in a way already engraved in his mind he launched an **[Lightning]** at the dashing tiger, but the big cat instinct proved just as sharp as his dragon ones. Jumping to the side the tiger dodged the **[Lightning] **and took the chance to lung at the young man "Dammit!"

Using his enhanced reflexes Lucas rolled forward and passed bellow the giant lunging tiger, dodging the front paws and mouth but failing to dodge the next move of the tiger, **_POW_** in another show of speed the tiger used his hinder legs and smashed Lucas sending making him fly backward.

**Thud**

"ARGH!" Cried Lucas in pain as his back hit the tree in an impact that made him feel the metal taste of blood in his mouth, he would be lying if he said he was someone used to pain because he was not, what he was feeling now was by far the sharpest pain he ever felt, the tiger packed a mean punch and if not for his body been enhanced by the dragon fruit he would feel more than just a sharp pain _'I need to get used to this'_

Raising his head Lucas saw the tiger almost atop of him which as not good, the tiger brought his pawn down at Lucas who seeing the attack decided to use one of the tiger moves and jumped to the side and dodged the attack, but ended up still receive a scratch. **[Lightning Dragon fist] **focusing his lightning at his fist Lucas punched the tiger at the shoulder. Now normally a young man punching a tiger would only tickle the tiger a bit, luckily Lucas was not a normal young man and his punch was not a normal one.

**ROAR!**

The tiger roared at the acute pain from the lightning powered punch of the white-haired young man, the tiger as thrown to the side showcasing that the draconic strength of Lucas as really not for joke. Getting back at his feet the tiger looked at Lucas has he reevaluated the human strength, the strange light similar to that of the angry heavens hurt more than he had expected.

**ROAR!**

The tiger roared angrily as he gazed at Lucas "Haha what's wrong kitty? Something stung you?" said Lucas smirking at the tiger. The tiger didn't take lightly the provocation and dashed at Lucas again, learning from his previous mistake Lucas jumped backward while preparing another attack, raising his hand he hurled another **[Lightning] **like a spear at the tiger, the lightning grazed the tiger at the head and made him tumble a little, but in he didn't seem to be very affected and dashed again at Lucas direction.

Lucas now in the ground took hold of the chance showed by the tiger tumbling and used another skill. After days of training his **[Lightning Cannon]** formed from between his hands after just a few seconds, throwing his hands forward the **[Lightning Cannon] **zipped in a straight line and hit the feet of the tiger causing a flash alongside a cloud of dust that engulfed the tiger.

"Huff... Huff… "While gasping for air the eyes of the white-haired young man didn't leave the cloud of dust as he waited to see what happened to the tiger. He started to prepare another **[Lightning Cannon]** for good measure when he felt something coming at him from the side "?!"

Turning his head he saw the tiger lunging at him with his mouth open from a nearby bush _'He used the cloud of dust as a cover and then his speed to make a detour and sneak attack me when my guard was down!'_ Flash thought Lucas seeing the tiger action, at that moment he honestly wanted to compliment the tiger for this move but he didn't have the time as the said tiger was already atop of him!

'_I will need to tank this one!' _With the tiger already atop of him Lucas will not be able to dodge, raising his arm to shield his head he hurriedly called his inner dragon out he closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack.

**ROOAARR!**

**CLANG!**

He felt the mouth of the tiger closing on his raised arm but it was not what he expected, the searing pain didn't come, he only heard a sound of hitting metal from above him. Opening his eyes Lucas saw the tiger up close with his giant mouth around his raised arm, stunned Lucas looked at his arm and saw that it had now turned into his dragon form.

'How is this possible? ...' Lucas looked stunned at his arm completely covered in black scales and his hand that had turned into a dragon claw, he didn't know it was possible to only turn a part of his body at a time, a very welcoming surprise. Looking at the eyes of the tiger he saw his surprise at the current development, seeing this Lucas smirked and lifted his arm and the tiger along with it "What's wrong kitty? Don't like the taste of my dragon scales?!"

Lucas, of course, would not lose this chance, don't letting the tiger a moment to react he raised his other arm which was also transformed and with a Loud draconic roar gave a very strong uppercut at the tiger jaw sending him flying upwards in a show of pure primal strength.

**RoooOOOaaRR!**

The tiger roared in pain as he was hurled into the air by the young man punch, this really was not a normal human, thought the tiger, this is… This is a beast just like me but disguised in the form of a human!

"**Roar!" **Giving to his inner dragon Lucas roared and jumped after the flying tiger, his right _claw_ raised in a full power **[Lightning Dragon fist] **at the side of the tiger. The blow landed perfectly at the tiger body and for a moment the two foes stopped at the middle of air as the blow connected and sent the crying tiger flying like a bullet, only stopping when it hit a giant tree at the side of the _battlefield _with a loud bang.

"Cough! Agh… Cough…" After landing in a not so graceful way Lucas spit the blob of blood in his mouth, raising his head to look at the fallen tiger figure as a sense of pride came to him as the realization that he defeated that giant of a beast alone finally registered in his mind. Laughing through the pain Lucas saw the chest of the tiger still raising meaning he was still alive, the idea of finishing the already defeated tiger came to his mind for a moment, but that line of thought left a bad taste In his mouth worse than the blood he was already tasting.

"Winning this one is already enough for me… " Gasping a little more for breath Lucas prepared to leave the area, walking he looked back and saw the still opened eyes of the tiger gazing at his departing figure, Lucas couldn't say what the forest king was feeling, but he was sure it was something complex, after all, he probably had never lost a fight in his life.

...

...

...

The White-haired young was almost leaving when he saw something that made him stop on his track.

He saw the tree hit by the tiger crack and start to give in. That giant in form of a tree would fall atop of the fallen tiger bellow it, the tiger also seemed to notice that as he struggled to move from out the way of the tree in a desperate manner, but his majestic strength left him after the fight, no matter how he struggled his body didn't move out of the way. He already started to feel the taste of death.

But the tiger forgot he was not alone there.

**[Lightning Cannon]!**

When the tree was almost atop of him something unexpected happened, a beam of familiar white/blue light zipped above him from somewhere and hit the falling tree, blowing it way from where he was. Confused the tiger looked where the light of the angry heavens came and saw the white-haired human that had defeated him just a few moments earlier with his hands raised in his direction. Was he that saved his life? But why?

Looking at the tiger eyes Lucas guessed what probably be was thinking, with a smile he said "This is your home, I invaded and you attacked me, I can't hold a grudge against that" Walking way Lucas shouted to tiger without turning back "Besides you gave me a really good first fight, maybe we could do a repeat later"

The tiger stood there in silence as he watched the back of the white-haired young man disappear at the forest, respect was evident in his eyes as he gazed at the young man.

…

…

…

* * *

…

…

…

"I'm dead"

Returning to his camp Lucas fell dead at the side of his bead, aka. Giant rock, there was not a single muscle of his body that didn't hurt at that moment, but even if his body as bad his mind couldn't be in better shape.

"That's was a real fight, I couldn't have imagined that fighting was so exciting, no wonder so many people liked to fight so much. It's actually really fun, even considering the fact It fucking hurts-ouch" Grumbling a little in pain Lucas gazed at that now darkening sky and using what strength he had left he took his journal from the side of the rock and started to write down what happened with him that day, finishing with a small drawn of the tiger at the end of the entry.

"I wonder when grandpa will come back… "

...

...

...

* * *

**So yeah that's the chapter, our MC training with his recently acquired powers with a fight against a giant tiger in the end. Honestly, I don't think I'm good with fighting scenes, so I would like to ask what your guys thought of it. Before anyone asks the tiger will appear again, and will need a name, the next chapter will have the next part of our dear Lucas training as his grandpa Garp will be returning.**

**So yeah leaver your comments if you feel like it, constructive critics are welcomed.**

_**Trivia:**_

_**This is NOT an SI, the MC Lucas is based on me, has the same name as me, but he is not me. At the max you could say this is a half SI, his name could mean both 'bright' or 'shining' which fit well with his powers and look. **_**_The MC father Luciano's name has a very similar meaning as his name can mean 'light' or 'illumination' _**_**The MC mother Branca is based on M**_**_irajane Strauss from Fairy Tail and her name literally means 'white' in Portuguese._**


	6. Can you take another beating?

**Hey people, here again with another chapter of this journey on the world of One Piece, a very entertaining chapter to write that I hope that most of you will like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**...**

**...**

**... **

* * *

**Unknown Island, Grand Line**

The glowing sun rose from the horizon, bringing with him his light and once again washing the island on his warmth. The wind and his soft breeze blew through the trees and hill to the camp of the island temporary inhabitant Monkey D. Lucas.

Lucas returned exhausted to his hill camp after having his first battle experience against the island forest king, writing down his day on his journal using his last strengths he closed his eyes to sleep, finally giving in to his body that on that point was screaming for a few hours of rest.

His life with his mother in Dragon Island was really calm and laid back, a life that many would seek after, where he almost never needed to go to the bed tired, so you can only imagine how his hours of sleep became after he really started to tire himself with this training.

After been there alone for almost two weeks Lucas was already getting used to going tired to the bed, but the fight that he had yesterday, being his first, tired him both physically and mentally in a way that he definitely never felt before during his life. He was barely able to finish his entry on his journal before collapsing, falling in a sleep so deep that he would probably not awake even if someone slapped his face.

So it was not a surprise when he didn't even flinch when an unexpected visitor appeared on his camp and stood just beside him. The visitor came from the forest just after Lucas had collapsed in his _bed,_ and in quiet steps, the visitor approached the young man sleeping and laid by his side, looking at the sleeping young man for a few moments before also falling asleep.

…

…

…

"Ugh… my back" Said Lucas waking from his deep sleep, the pain from his back made him recall what he had experienced the day prior, the clash against the tiger was his first experience in a real fight and the lingering pain in his back was proof that was not a dream. He didn't really remember much of what happened after the incident, only barely recalling arriving in his camp before everything going black "When in my right mind before would I have thought of one day fighting a giant tiger? haha, life can really be surprising, I wonder what that kitty is doin-"

Still a little sleepy Lucas tried to get up and stretch his muscles, the sun was already out, meaning he should already start his day, but when he turned his body to the side what greeted him was two big yellow eyes, staring right at him. For a few seconds he didn't react, small sparks started to fly from his head and you could almost hear the sound of his brain rebooting. Then with a calm and tranquil expression, he said: "What are you doing here?"

Seeing from outside the scene that was transpiring was that of a white-haired young man laid in the ground, with a giant tiger beside him, snuggling at him just like would a normal house cat. Raising to his feet Lucas still a little stunned looked at the _kitty_ before him, he didn't remember much from when he got back in the camp, but he surely doesn't remember having a tiger sleeping by his side "You… you are the one from yesterday, right?"

"**_Growl"_** The tiger softly roared as if saying 'yes' to Lucas, the giant cat then hanged his head to the side in Lucas direction, seeing the action of the tiger Lucas raised his hand and started to pat the tiger's head, who started purring just like a house cat would do. The scene of a giant tiger acting just like a kitty threw Lucas out of loop a little. He recovered himself and started to smile, he never intended this to happen when he saved the tiger yesterday, but this sure is a welcomed development "Haha Seems like we are friends now huh?"

"**_Growl"_**

"So If we are gonna be friends then I have to give you a name, I can't just call you 'tiger' all the time can I?" He had always been more of a dog person, so coming up with cat names fit for a tiger is something harder to him that should have been "What about… Mr. Tawny?"

"**Roar!" **the tiger said 'No"

**"**No? then what about Saber?"

"**Roar!"**

**…**

"Tigrão?"

"**Roar"**

"Come on, that was a good one" Thinking a little more deeply about the matter Lucas decided to use great figures of the past and see if one of them had a name that would work "Tigers are important figures back in Asia… Kahn is a chief title that can mean 'Sovereign" or 'Emperor', a good fit for the king of the jungle don't you think?"

"**Roar!" **the tiger roared again, but this time in agreement. Khan sounded like a fitting name for him, much better than the previous ones. Lucas lightly smiled and then shook his head after seeing the tiger happy expression.

_'__This development is really unexpected, you go to sleep and awake with a giant friendly tiger beside you. I think a normal person would have not accepted the situation just like that… but then again, I'm not really normal' _Lucas started to walk away while stretching his body, as surprising the moment earlier was he still need to proceed with his day. He was started to walk in the forest direction to get his usual breakfast, but then he stopped and looked back at his tiger friend "Why are you standing there Khan? Come on let's get something to eat, maybe later you can follow me in my training. What do you think?"

**"****Growl!" **The tiger now named Khan growled in happiness at what Lucas said, at without wasting another second sprinted to the young man side, following behind Lucas as the two entered the forest in search of some food.

...

...

...

* * *

** July 1517 – Unknown Desert Island, Grand Line**

In the depths of the forest, you could see a very interesting scene that recently has become quite common in this forest, the ferocious king of the forest, the tiger Khan, was calmly walking down a trail in the forest while carrying a white-haired young man on his back, behind the young man the body of a deer hunted by the tiger.

Lucas had a calm and tranquil expression while sitting on the tiger's back, the sunlight that rained from the treetops and the soft wind that came from the sea brought a very refreshing feeling to the forest, a calm that was basically resonating with the two. His trusted journal in hand as he wrote down a new entry, something that already became a habit for him.

|It's already been a month since my grandpa Garp had dropped me alone in this island, and seventeen days since the beginning of my friendship with the tiger Khan and things had become a lot more interesting, having someone as company after spending two weeks alone in a desert island is really good, even if said someone is a tiger. My action of defeating and then saving him must have painted a really good image of me inside his head because since the moment he appeared in my camp Khan had been acting just like a house cat with me, and only when sparring or hunting would he show the same ferocious side that I saw the first time we met.

Talking about sparring, that is something I managed to include on my training regime thanks to my feline friend, now after my physical training I would have a sparring match against Khan, and man it's a great feeling. We, dragon and tiger would fight with the same intensity as our first fight since Khan would not have another way, in fact, the intensity actually increased as the days passed and my strength grew, interesting enough the strength of my feline friend also increased as the days passed, it seems as we both have been pushing ourselves forward with those sparring sessions|

Looking up Lucas saw a branch with apples just a few meters ahead of him, he was already in the height of branch sitting on the back of Khan, so he only needed to extend his arm to get the apples. Taking one of the apples for him he threw another one forward, Khan that was walking forward opened his mouth and caught the apple in midair _Crunch _was the sound as the two friends ate the apples before resuming their previous actions.

|My powers as the Lightning Dragon continued to improve with each passing day, molding my lightning in simple forms like a sphere got really easy, so I started to change some of my focus to other aspects of lightning. Contrary to what many would think, lightning powers are not only to blast thinks with great power, electromagnetism, for instance, is another aspect of lightning powers that can do wonders. Unfortunately, this part of my powers is still far from impressive, as for now, I can only lift small thinks with this technique, which means I'm far from becoming the second coming of Static Shock.

Having Khan with me also helped me train other aspects of my devil fruit powers, following the king of the forest during his hunts really put my enhanced senses to test, for instance, the sense of smell I had prior the dragon powers could not hold a candle to the ones I had now. Being able to follow along with a trail left by someone hours earlier just by smell, or being able to smell something specific from more than a kilometer is something that normal people simply can't understand.

Flying is another thing that I'm doing more these days, and honestly, I think it will probably become an addiction for me, it's just too good, the sense of liberty I got when turning into my Dragonoid hybrid form and flying is something breathtaking, it's just… _Sigh_. All in all my days had been quite pleasant recently, well not everything, my memories of the canon had become even fuzzier than before, for instance, I just can't remember the names of all the supernovas without looking in my journal, or where In the fuck did Ace fought Blackbeard.

I have probably forgot other things, but honestly, I don't know, thankfully it had still not reached the point where I would not remember about the major points of the canon, but sometimes I think that may happen one day, a day where I would be just like any other person of this world with no future knowledge. Then again, who knows how much of the canon will be the same when I reach that point, let's not talk about when I started to travel around the world, just me being here on this island writing this journal may have already shifted many things in the future ahead.

Not that it matters to me at the present moment…|

…

…

…

Arriving back at his camp Lucas picked the deer from Khan's back at started to prepare their lunch, back in Dragon Island he had learned with the owner of the meat shop a few things about how to prepare a fresh meal in the wild, is really nothing major, just the basics during the time he did a chore for the guy, as such most of the meat would be eaten by Khan.

**"****Roar!"**

"Huh?" At one point Khan started to roar towards the sea, a confused Lucas turned his body, and what he saw really surprise him. A look of pure happiness in his face as he saw the familiar green marine ship arriving at the sandy shore close to his hill "GRANDPA's IS BACK!" Running as a bullet fired from a gun he sprinted forward to meet his grandpa Garp, his tiger friend following just after him.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the shore, the grassy terrain giving away to soft white sand as the two sprinted across the beach, without noticing Lucas tapped at his powers making him run faster than normal, his footprints in the sand having a lightning afterglow. The familiar green ship didn't even had time to properly arrive at the shore before a shadow jumped like a bullet from it "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" with his trademark laugh Garp jumped across the water and the sand, landing just a few meters ahead of Lucas "Oi Lucas, how is my grandson doing?"

"HAHAHA I'm doing great, grandpa" Answered Lucas with a big smile on his face, seeing his grandpa after a month on this island really brought a good feeling to him. His grandpa Garp this time was not wearing his Vice-Admiral clothes, instead, he was wearing sandals, along with a red tropical shirt and light-colored shorts "Are you on vacation Grandpa?"

"Oh this?, I just thought that was better to wear something less formal when visiting my grandson" Garp gave his grandson an analyzing look, nodding in approval at what he saw, in his month in the island Lucas clearly grew some muscles, making Lucas look fit but not buffed like him, the augmentation of the dragon powers only gave him a push, the rest was done thanks to his efforts. His skin grew a tad darker thanks to the sun, because of the powers of the dragon his body didn't have many bruises, only a few recent scratches, his clothes, on the other hand, could do well with some patching work, all in all, his grandson looks like he is doing just fine _'Just as expected of my grandson'_ Looking behind Lucas he finally saw the giant tiger standing there "You are doing really good I see, even tamed a tiger for a pet, just as expected of one my grandson BWAHAHAHA"

"Haha I almost forgot, this here is Khan, he was my first opponent in this island, we became friend since then" Lucas introduced his feline friend to his grandpa with a smile at his face, Khan that was behind him gave a **"Roar!" **basically saying 'My name his Khan, nice to meet you Old Man' making Gap laughed "So grandpa, what happens now?"

"Now? Bwahaha" he grinned as he started to crack his knuckles "You have been here one month already, time to see your improvement!" Garp laughed seeing the surprised face of Lucas.

Lucas was stunned at first, caught in surprise by his grandpa direct way, but then he gave a smile as wide that of his grandpa. Jumping a few meters backward he assumed a fighting stance "Hey Khan, give us some space" a few sparks coiling around him as he said that, his friend tiger gave them space at Lucas's request. Luca expression a mix of excitement with nervousness

_'__There is no way I'm going to win…' _said his rational mind, while his inner dragon said _'… but maybe I can still cause some scratches'_

Garp grinned and nodded at Lucas's action, he, on the other hand, did nothing apart from twirling his shoulders a little causing a few cracks sounds, Garp just stood there, calmly looking at Lucas with a smile at his face.

For a few seconds Lucas did nothing as he tried to see what his grandpa would do, but then he realized that his grandpa was waiting for him to do move first. _Swoosh _with a might push of his legs he dashed at his grandpa direction practically becoming just a white/blue light beam, lightning cracking on his fist as punched at his grandpa **[Lightning Dragon Fist] ****_BOOMM _**with a loud thunder crack Garp was covered in light. For a moment Lucas thought that he might have landed a good blow at his grandpa, but that thought vanished quickly when he heard a familiar laugh, the light vanished to show his grandpa standing without any scratch, his right hand raised above his chest holding Lucas fist with no problem whatsoever "BWAHAHA Lightning Dragon Fist? That tickles" lightly flicking his hand Garp threw Lucas skidding a good twenty meters backward.

Recovering himself Lucas looked back at his grandpa who was smiling widely "Oh, really? Then how about this?!" the air around him started to crack as lightning started to cover his arms, jumping in the air he raised both his hands, the lightning flowed from his arms to his hands becoming two spears made of lightning **[Twin Lightning Spears]** with a dragon roar he hurled the lightning condensed spears at his grandpa, his feet's barely touched the sand before he dashed again at his grandpa, his hands turned into claws and his arms became covered in scales as he followed after his spears, the three leaving a trail of heat in the sand as they dashed forward.

**ZAP! ZAP! **

The two spears flashed forward with great power, in a literal flash they arrived at Garp, covering his body with their light as they are aimed at his sides, the idea being that he would need to use both his hands to block the attacks, leaving Lucas with an opening. The white-haired young man was dashing just behind his spears, changing his course in the last second he practically blinked at appeared behind his grandpa, then with a loud dragon roar he punched again, failing to see the smirk forming in his grandpa's face. **BOOM** Another thunder crack was issued on the beach, the sand around them was blown away by the power of the three-way attack, the attack so powerful that was even heard but the marines left by Garp on the ship.

But despite its impressive display of power Lucas's attack was still no enough to move Garp

"?!" Lucas gasped in shock at the scene that just happened before him, in the last second when his combined attack was about to work his grandpa that was motionless the entire time suddenly moved with inhuman speed and precision, with a slight bend of his body he avoided the spear at his left, his right hand raised he punched the other spear into oblivion and caught Lucas's fist with his left, all along his smile never left his face. Lucas looked stunned at the glowing crater created by one his spears behind him, then at his grandpa right hand who had not even a single burn mark "Localized transformation? BWAHAHA Good, but still not enough" Gap said laughing as he looked at his grandson now draconic eyes.

With a low growl escaping his throat Lucas attacked again, moving his other fist he punched again at his grandpa, who used his other hand to catch his fist, bending backward Lucas escaped his grand grasp, landing on his hands he twirled his body and kicked at his grandpa. Garp easily caught Lucas by his feet's, with a laugh he launched his grandson high up into the air, stunned first at his grandpa action Lucas quickly recovered, with a thought his legs also became covered in scales and started to glow with lightning, throwing his body forward he started to spin in the air just like a lightning edged spinning saw, the legs of what was left of his pants was direct torn to shreds at that.

**BOOOOOMMMM**

Another even louder thunder crack rang across the beach, a giant crater was created around the grandpa grandson duo "Your growth has been good, now, here is your first lesson" Lucas that was feeling like he just kicked Mount Olympus didn't even get time to see the effect of his attack before being throw backward with great force, landing face-first at the edge of the crater he recovered himself and looked at his grandpa direction, only to see the giant fist of Garp already on his face.

"ARGH!" Lucas was thrown backward again, using his hands as support this time he managed not to land on his face, Looking up he saw his grandpa already almost on top of him, jumping to the side he barely managed to avoid Garp's fist which landed on the ground creating another crater and raising a cloud of sand that covered Lucas. Still grinning Garp launched another punch to his left, parrying with ease Lucas fist that came from within the cloud of sand, the clash of the two Monkey D. fists created a shockwave that blew the cloud of sand away, revealing Lucas who took advantage of the coverage of the sand to assume his hybrid form "So this is your hybrid form? BWAHAHA" still laughing Garp dodged Lucas tail attack and punched at the dragon, the punched connected making Lucas stagger.

_'__Is this what being hit by a meteor feels?' _Lucas raised both his arms blocking another punch, with a flap of wings he created a cloud of sand around them in the hope it would give him some breathing room. But his hopes were cut short, as just a second later his grandpa's fist landed in the middle of his chest, this time the blow came heavier than before, his trusted black dragon scales are good as normal skin before the marine hero fist, Lucas as throw away again, landing on his back this time however he didn't have the strength to stand back again, his transformation receded as he gripped his chest in pain "Argh… This hurts!"

"What's wrong with this face, already throwing the towel?" said Garp calmly as he approached his grandson, contrary to Lucas who was in the ground bruised, he didn't have a single scratch apart for a few burn marks in his clothes. His smile left his face as he looked at Lucas with a rare stern expression "If that was the limit of your skills, then it is better for you to give up on the idea of becoming Fleet-Admiral. Do you think I'm joking? Your father was stronger than you when he was your age, and he didn't even had a rare devil fruit like you, but even so, he was able to push me way more than you do. You told me your dreams, they are very high and demand high strength to match them"

Lucas lowered his head in defeat, he who never was talked with such stern voice by his grandpa became filled with bitter feelings, he never intended in winning against his grandpa, he only wanted to impress his grandpa just a little with his growth, the thought of receiving suck scolding never crossed his mind.

Garp saw the look of his Lucas, his expression softened a little at that "This is my first lesson to you, there will always be someone stronger than you out there, you will taste defeat many times in your life, but don't let them get the better of you, use them as drive to never stop improving, the life of a marine is not easy, so you better prepare yourself very well"

Lucas looked at his grandpa as he took in his words, he better than most knows how true his grandpa words are, how big the power of the many monsters that live in this world is, someone like him really don't have an ounce of a chance if he faced them, but was the mention of the danger of a marine life in particular that resonated deep with him, after all, his father lost his life to this profession _'__Is this his way of showing his concern?' _different from his mother his grandpa never showed a sign of concern when he expressed his desire to become a marine, but how could he not be concerned? Who better than the marine hero to know about the danger of their profession? he already lost a son to this life after all. But is not Garp style to stop Lucas from going after his dreams after he expressed them just because they are dangerous, he would just laugh and give his grandson all the support and training he could, which is exactly what he is doing now.

The bitter feelings inside of him had been blown away at this realization, his smile returned to his face as he got back up "Hey grandpa, when did the words 'I give up' left my mouth?"

"BWAHAHAHA so you still have some fire on you huh?" Garp laughed and cracked his knuckles, an approving look on his face as he looked at his grandson, who had his eyes literally glowing with renewed energy "Can you take another beating?" With lightning coiling around him Lucas assumed his fighting stance with a smile "Always!"

"BWAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

The two dashed at each other again

...

...

...

* * *

**February 1518 – Inside Garp's Marine ship, Grand Line**

|…Since grandpa's arrival on the island that day my training increased to an absurd level of intensity, each day I would go to bed barely being able to move a muscle, and there I thinking I knew what being tired was, not that I'm complaining, in fact, I embraced every single moment of the hellish training with gusto, after all, pain is just weakness leaving the body right?.

The lecture my grandpa gave me that day really opened my eyes, if I want to achieve my dream of becoming Fleet-Admiral, or have my revenge against the 'strongest creature in the world' known was Kaido, I will need power, and to have the power I must improve myself nonstop. Thankfully my grandpa helped me bring these goals of mine a few steps closer, apart from the daily beating he would give me every day he would also help me improve my fighting techniques, which was a good fit considering that just like him I didn't use weapons. Grandpa is someone that really encourages you to have your own style of fighting, he would only polish the style to help it become more effective, but the work of creating the base for the style in The first place was basically done by me.

The control of my lightning and transformations also climbed many steps forward, moves that would before burn all my energy now are party tricks to me, and transforming specific parts of my body became basically instinctual. At one point I also got to try my full transformation, and oh boy how awesome it was, the feeling of growing to be big as a ship is one of those things that no word can ever dream really explaining, I ended letting out a big thunderous dragon roar at that moment that was probably heard even in nearby islands…|

Sitting on the bed inside his room in the ship was Lucas calmly writing on his journal, the tattered clothes of his time on the island had been changed, with his black blazer back he was now able to return to his normal look.

Finishing with his journal a few minutes later he turned his attention to his room, looking around the room was not much different from the time when left Dragon Island, the only big difference being the laying giant tiger beside his bed, Khan became very attached to Lucas during his time in the island, so much as when the time to leave came was practically a foregone fact that the tiger would leave with them "I still wonder what you saw in me Kitty" Khan only response as just a low growl, laughing at that Lucas turned his face to the window beside his bed, where he could only stare in awe at the majestic beauty of the island on the horizon, the place where the marine headquarters was. At that moment inside Lucas mind, where excitement and expectation rolled in waves, only a single thought could be heard

_'__I have arrived Marineford'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**So yeah, that was the end of our protagonist training on this island, I ended the training now because I wanted to start his life as marine already, he may have some flashback's to show new parts of his training but for now this is all there will be. I hope I did good with my portray of Garp's in this chapter, someone that is always smiling but can become serious in matters related to his family, a speech after giving a beating his something just his style in my opinion, the fight he had with Lucas was very fun to write.**

**Anyway, I have to give a special thanks to everyone that marked this story favorite/follow, serious, you all are awesome. ****leave your comments if you feel like it, constructive critics are welcomed.**


	7. New Home

**Here we are again, this time with a more calm chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**February 1918 – Marineford, Grand Line**

A crescent moon-shaped Island that is mostly composed of bricks and steel, with many canons on the edges, at the back of the island standing tall and proud was a majestic building of Japanese-oriented style, the word 'Marines' written at the base in big blue letters, at the four cardinal corners a small mountain with building's carrying a flag with the Marine's symbol on it. Even from afar a form of formless pressure of power and dignity could be felt emanating from the building, a pressure that came from the highest authority when it came to justice in this world, a place that would make those who tread the path of evil feel their heart's grown cold just by hearing it, the marine headquarters;

Marineford

There's always the saying that nothing beats having first-hand experience something, and since coming to this world Lucas had come to really believe in this phrase, for instance, seeing Garp in the anime/manga, and seeing him in real life, are two completely different things, he had experienced this, even more, when he finally came across a devil fruit, but nothing he had experienced before portrait this phrase better than seeing the Marine Headquarters in person.

Marineford is a key location in the World of One Piece, and this was shown very well in the anime/manga, after all, this was the place where the biggest war seen in the anime/manga had occurred, 'The War of the Best" was probably the biggest, and most memorable, arc the canon had ever seen, this, in turn, marked the place was memorable in the minds of everyone who saw the arc.

But standing there in person Lucas had come to realize that, the Marineford he saw back on Earth, the one that's memorable, is actually just a dull, lifeless copy of the real thing. The sheer aura that emanates from this place is something no drawn, or animated scene, could ever dream to copy… simply impossible.

...

"Let's go Lucas" said Garp to his grandson, hearing the voice of his grandpa pulled Lucas out of his daydreaming, looking around he finally noticed that the ship had already docked in the base.

Following beside his grandpa Lucas started to walk down from the ship, finally stepping into the base he looked around in wonder, The dock they arrived is a massive indoor one, marines ships doing different things could be seen around, some are loading and preparing to depart in some mission while others are docking, a few of them have marines escorting down some pirates, where's one or two are just floating there, waiting for anyone who would need them. Five big entrances could be seen in the back of the dock's, the first four had several busy marines walking from and forth, while the fifth one in the middle, the one they are walking to, was basically empty with only two Toguro look-alike marines standing guard on the side.

All the marines they passed would look at Garp with clear reverence and respect in their eyes, Lucas that was walking beside his grandpa inevitably also caught the eyes of all the present marines. Had this happened before Lucas certainly would have been shy under the eyes of so many, but his time in the island had beat, literally, this side out of him, so he took the looks aimed at him in stride, barely noticing them as he followed his grandpa around.

"Hey Grandpa, where exactly are we going?" A few minutes earlier Garp had gone into his room and dragged him out to ship's deck without a word of warning, not even giving Lucas time to get his things or anything "If we are going to your house shouldn't I get my suitcase?"

"We are not going there yet, there's someone I want you to meet first" said Garp without stopping walking, a smirk on his face as he saw Lucas confused face "Bogard will get your suitcase and tiger friend to my house later, so just relax and follow me"

_'Easy for you to say…' _ Lucas followed his grandpa into the fifth entrance where's a big staircase leading up was waiting for them just past a few couple meters, while walking in silence beside his grandpa he pondered about who was this person his grandpa wanted him to meet. Well, there's only a couple of people it could be considering who his grandpa is, most probably is either Sengoku or Tsuru, knowing this actually made him a little nervous_._

His grandpa Garp, of course, only laughed at his nervous expression.

They went up the staircase for a few good minutes, Lucas didn't know how many floors they had passed, at one point they walked out of the stairs into a Japanese looking corridor. The floor was composed of green-blue tatamis, at both sides of the corridor you could see walls of fusumas, beige in color with the drawn of a tree on them, walking a few meters forward they turned right, the left wall turned into a sort of continuous red balcony.

"Marvelous…"

The view from the balcony completely stunned Lucas, there he could basically see all of Marineford with a single glance, from the base below him and the many big buildings surrounding it, filled with all types marines, busy man and woman going past and forth without stop, to the large bustling town in the island, home of family's that eagerly await for their heroes to return home. The moon-shaped bay with its big steel walls, almost impervious to all things mortal, all down to the endless blue sea, a mirror to the azure sky that seems to stretch into infinity.

The wind that came from the sea blew through the island mixing its calm feeling with the aura of justice of the headquarters, the result hit Lucas at his face, making the white-haired young man feel something that few words could describe, walking to the balcony Lucas put his hand on the railing and close his eyes.

…

_Freedom _

_Justice_

This was similar to the liberating feeling he would always feel when flaying, but mixed with a never felt before feeling of dignity, honor, and justice, he ended letting spark fly out his body only stopping when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw his grandpa Garp beside him, smiling at him before also looking at the view "Stunning isn't? Your father had the same reaction the first time I brought him here" The Monkey D. duo stood there watching the view for a minute more.

Walking just a couple meters from there the two arrived at a big double door, Lucas that at that point had already pretty much figured who he was going to meet became a little tense, after all, why wouldn't he? Behind this door very probably is one of the three biggest marines to ever live in this world, Garp is one of them, but being his grandpa he never felt nervous when in his presence. His grandpa noticed his nervousness, giving a wide smirk he grabbed Lucas by the shoulder and abruptly opened the door "BWAHAHAHA Sengoku, I have brought someone to meet you!"

"Wait grandp-"Without giving Lucas a moment to react Garp dragged his grandson through the double door, the room they entered, like the rest of the building, had a very Japanese look. The walls are of a spotless white, a big wooden frame with golden detail and kanjis written on was hanged on the right wall, behind it something that looked like a blue ranma, bellow it a big blue couch, going to the back of the room you would see a big dark wooden desk, and sitting behind this desk was the figure of the highest-ranking person in the marine, a person that, alongside Garp, was one of the greatest marine this world has ever seen.

Fleet-Admiral Sengoku

Sengoku was a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man, with a respectable braided goatee and a mustache, a cap with a seagull at top of his head covering his black afro-hair, he also wore black glasses and a white and gold full admiral marine uniform, one that was adorned with many medals, and like other marines he had his coat on his back like a cape, the symbol of the marine was behind him covering the entire wall.

"Garp! What a said about coming here without warning?" Sengoku was sitting on his desk looking at some papers when Garp abruptly entered while laughing, by reflex he started scolding his long-time friend before his gaze fell on the white-haired young man he was dragging by the shoulder. Sengoku paused for a moment as he took in the oddly familiar features of the young man, a second later a look of realization flashed through his eyes "So this is Luciano's son?"

"Bwhahaha that's right, this is my grandson Lucas, he is going to be a great marine" grinning Garp brought his still stunned grandson forward "Hey Lucas, hadn't you said that you want to be Fleet-Admiral? So here, greet the man you are going to succeed"

Lucas composed himself from been dragged by his grandpa, something that is really becoming common, then looked forward at the leading figure of the marine organization. Like his grandpa Sengoku was a very imposing man, just by sitting there he was emanating an aura of power and honor that few could wish to match, a formless pressure of one that is among the few who stood in the peak of this world. Lucas never before met someone of this caliber on his life, well, Garp is actually one of those, but being his grandpa he never felt nervous on his presence, even when he first met the man as a baby he never felt pressured by him, he was family after all, the gaze of the many marines aimed at him when he arrived are nothing in comparison to that of the Budha before him.

Taking a breath he calmed himself down, he was a Monkey D. after all, he could not get so pressured by higher figures like this, how could face Luffy if he was? he thought, I'm a dragon and no pressure should faze me, he thought _'Remember, you are a D.' _Thinking like this Lucas quickly took a hold of himself, just a second later his nervous expression was replaced by his usual calm smile "Hello Fleet-Admiral Sengoku, it's an honor to meet you" he said giving Sengoku a polite bow "My grandpa talked a lot about you, for what he said you two seemed to be really good friends"

"Have he told you about all the trouble he had put me through?"

"well…" Lucas smiled awkwardly

"Hmph Exactly what I thought" Sengoku gave a sharp glare at Garp, who only laughed and sat at the couch. Sengoku returned his gaze back at Lucas, he couldn't help but nod in approval at the younger Monkey D; Many young marines would feel nervous on his presence, shaking even, the young man before him entered the room with visible signs of nervousness, but quickly took reign of them, some traces nervousness could still be felt though, but that's to be expected, what really got his attention was his eyes, they practically glowed with energy and desire to do great things, a depth of still unrefined primal power could also be felt from them. Sengoku smiled "So, you want to succeed me? That's something very hard to achieve, I have high requirements for a successor"

"Yeah, but I least have to try, who knows, I may end up really succeeding your position" Lucas smirked.

"Bwhahaha"

Sengoku chuckled a bit "I admire your confidence, but you should know that no normal person can succeed my position, you will need great power to do that, Garp mentioned you had the potential needed to achieve this great power" he gave Lucas a deep look "Could you show me?"

Lucas expression turned serious, with a firm nod he raised his right arm, then clenching his hand he called upon his powers, quickly his arm became covered in black dragon scales and his hand turned into a dragon claw, the air around him started to crack as lightning surged around his arm. The lightning glowed with power, with dragon power, it surged with intensity and control, at one moment you would think it would burst out of Lucas's arm, only to realize the lightning was actually pretty stable and contained, clearly showing Lucas control of his powers.

Garp that was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich he got from somewhere, smirked at his grandson display of his devil fruit powers.

Sengoku looked at the young man draconic arm with a hard to discern look on his eyes, Garp had told him about his grandson rare situation, how he was now the user of the rarest type of devil fruit in the world, and how he had greatly improved during his training in the island, and now finally seeing he got to agree with him, the young man can become a really great marine. He mentioned with his hand for Lucas to end his display "Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit… never thought I would see another user of it enter the marine" he raised his right hand and made it briefly glow in golden light, Lucas's eyes widened at this action, he clearly could sense a somehow familiar feeling from the golden glow "You grandpa might have mentioned this, I'm also a Mythical Zoan user, I know the potential of this fruit better than him. I'm glad he finally made a good thing after so much time, having a young man like you amongst our ranks will be a good boost to our strength"

"Bwhahaha, what I had told you Sengoku? Lucas will be a big addition to our side, I cannot wait to see those pesky pirates running from hearing his names Bwhaha we are going to have a good time together" for a change Sengoku agreed with his boisterous friend.

Lucas smiled sheepishly at the Fleet-Admiral praise, hearing something like this for someone out of his family is certainly a good feeling. He talked with Sengoku more for a time, getting some advice on how to progress with his devil fruit powers, after all, it's not every day he would get a chance to talk with a more experience Mythical Zoan user, as the highest-ranking marine Sengoku is a very busy man, which means he would not be able to talk with him all the time like he does with his grandpa Garp. After a few minutes Sengoku looked at his wristwatch, seeing that a lot of time had passed already "It's getting late, you should to Garp's house to get some rest, seeing he dragged you here without giving you time to proper rest from the trip" he extended his hand at Lucas and smiled "It's good to meet you Lucas, I'm looking forward to seeing you become a great marine like your grandpa, hopefully, you will cause less trouble than him"

Lucas shook the Flee-admiral hand "I try not to" he said smiling.

"Good, maybe you be able to help me get your grandpa on the line for once"

Garp that was sitting on the couch got up laughing "I don't know are you talking about" Sengoku threw him a sharp glare which he ignored, walking out of the room with his grandson he vanished from there before Sengoku realized his hidden snacks had been all eaten by him.

...

...

...

* * *

The residence for all the high ranking marines is located between the headquarters and the town, inside a sort of special residential area, not too hard to find. Most of the houses are very similar to one another, white walls and blue roofs, what really would differentiate one from another would be the nameplates on the front of the houses, all of them being very eccentric, just like you would expect from this world. Gap's house, as expected of someone with respected status within the organization, is more special than the rest and is located on a different part of the residential area.

The first time Lucas saw his grandpa house he honestly thought it looked a lot more with a mansion than with a house, it had a Japanese look similar to that of the headquarters, albeit with a clear mix of western design, the entrance had tall walls with a big red gate, similar to a torii, with the head of a dog on top of it, the front backyard was big with some Sakura trees planted on it, besides the mansion looking house a building was on its left, probably a gym of sorts.

Whistling Lucas said to his grandpa "You never told me you had a mansion" to which Garp only gave a nonchalant shrug "Sengoku was the one who pushed this place onto me, something about maintaining the appearance of the marine hero"

Still impressed with the place Lucas followed his grandpa into his future residence, walking only a couple of meters before starting to hear a very familiar growl coming from inside the house, the doors from the residence opened and a giant striped figure lipped from within on top of the white-haired young man "Haha Good to see you too Kitty" Who could it be but the former forest king? still smiling Lucas got up and started to pat the head of his tiger friend, looking at the house he saw his grandpa right-hand man, Bogard, walking out of the it.

"He was quite anxious for your return" Bogard said while looking at the two friends "Honestly I never thought I would be a tiger caretaker one day"

"Haha Sorry for the inconvenience" Lucas said while still patting his friend kitty, who looked at Bogard and gave a growl saying 'Thanks for that meat by the way'

"Bwhaha Come, let me show you your room" said Garp before entering the house.

The inside of the house had a more modern style than it's outside would suggest, and contrary to what he expected from his grandpa house, the place was spotlessly clean and very well decorated _'Granny Tsuru probably is related to this' _following his grandpa through the main corridor they arrived on stair leading up to a second floor, turning right at the simple corridor they arrived before a door "This is going to be your room" Garp opened the door.

The room was big, a tidy double bed with dark blue sheets could be seen at the back, opposite to it on the other wall was a simple-looking, but somehow big, closet, at the left of the bed was a wooden desk with some books and many writing tools on top of it, a dark blue couch could also be found at one side of the room with a bookshelf filled books of all sorts at its side, on the other end of the room was a sliding door leading to a balcony with a great view of the island outside.

"This room…" Lucas walked around the room with wide eyes, never on his two lives he had stayed on a room like this, just like the rest of the house the room had a very beautiful and majestic look, making the white-haired young stunned again on the beauty of the place he is going to live in the future.

"You like it?"

"How could I not?"

Garp gave the room a deep, somehow sad, look "This used to be your father's room…" Lucas turned his face to look at his grandpa, the sad look he gave hit Lucas hard, giving another look around the room he walked to his grandpa he put a hand on his arm "Thanks grandpa… for the room, and for everything. This last year was one of the best of my life, and as you said before, I'm looking forward to spending a good time with you" he gave his grandpa a caring, loving smile.

Garp looked at his grandson's face, his sad expression vanished giving way to his trademark wide smile "BWAHAHAHA You got that right! Those pirates don't know what's to come" Lucas gave a wide similar to his grandpa "Yeah just they wait, they are in for a big surprise"

"BWAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA "

The two Monkey D. laughed boisterous like that for a while, saying their predictions of their good time ahead and the doom that was waiting for the pirates in the future, _Growl _was the sound of the grandson grandpa duo stomach that came after a while "Bwahahaha I will ask Bogard to get something for dinner, for now, you can just stay are and get a feel on the room" after saying that he walked out of the room.

…

Lucas walked to the balcony and looked at the view outside, the house was in a more elevated area, so from there he had a very good view of the entire island, at one point Khan arrived on the room and sat beside him, in silence the two stood there at the balcony watching the sunset on the horizon reflected on the sea, the azure of the sea and sky gave way to a mesmerizing orange/red, creating a dreaming and mystical scene.

_'My new life really starting now, and I will make the most of it… no matter the challenge the world throw at me'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**This chapter we got to see another great character of One Piece, Sengoku, I hope I did him right, before the time skip he always appeared was a serious man, while after the time skip we saw him with a more cheerful look. Marineford is also another thing that got me while writing this chapter, never in the series did he got a more in-depth look of the marine headquarters, so I used the little he saw and mixed with some original ideas, like Garp's house. Next chapter we will get some more interactions with other characters, like a very loved blue-haired girl, along with a proper introduction of Lucas into the marine.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, a special thanks to everyone who had follow/favorite this, ****leave your comments if you feel like it, constructive critics are welcomed.**


	8. Truly beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back. I kinda disappeared for a while, the world current situation wiped my drive recently, I'm good now, and I hope you guys are too. **

**Anyway, first I want to point out that we don't have as much in-depth information about OP marine as I wished, which somehow understandable considering Luffy is a pirate and not a marine. As such, while part of the info about the marine is canon, some other parts it's made up by me to better fit this world I'm writing.**

**Second, I wish to thank all of you, the fic had reached 200/297 favorites and follows, an imaginable number for me when I first posted this fic on the site, really guys, thank you. **

**Now that I think about it, it has been almost a year since I first uploaded this, and only now I'm posting chapter seven... I kinda feel ashamed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**February 1518 – Garp's Residence, Marineford**

The sun started to rise from the horizon, chasing away the darkness of the night just like a hero would chase away an evildoer. The skies slowly lost his darkened visage and began to take on his usual mesmerizing azure color, the sunlight slowly, but steadily, enveloped the island of Marineford, bringing a warmth to the island similar to a hug of a loving mother.

All the inhabits of the island feeling the rise of the sun also started to rise from their beds. Housewives would start to cook their family's breakfast, fathers would rose to go work, marines that had been standing on night-duty would be relieved from their post, then returning to their quarters they would finally have the reprieve of a good time of sleep.

On the residence of the marine hero, the situation is no different, going to the second floor the first rays of sunlight would pierce past the curtains on the windows and enter the room of the house new resident, slowly bathing the room on warmth the dim light would eventually found its way to the white-haired figure sleeping on the double bed.

"Hmmn…" feeling the morning light on him Lucas that was silently sleeping opened his blue eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed he started to stretch his arms while letting a low draconic roar as a yawn, after that he looked around his room. It's still surprised him that this big room was now his, he always had thought the room he had on his motherhouse was already big enough for him, but this room that used to be of his father is a completely new beast. Looking at his right he saw the sleeping figure of his tiger friend, the once king of the forest had coiled himself into a furry ball and was now sleeping beside his bed "Haha It looks like I brought a kitty from the island instead of a tiger"

"_growl"_

Smiling at the giant kitty actions Lucas got up and walked to the balcony at the end of the room. Sliding the door he looked at the rising sun on the horizon, the lingering coldness of the night was still there but it was slowly being chased away by the sunlight, using his sense he could clearly _'see'_ that many parts of the island had already kicked into high gear.

_'Time to start the day'_ turning back Lucas walked out his room into the corridor, his grandpa had toured him around the house yesterday so he now knows his way around the house, walking just a few meters down the corridor he already arrived at the bathroom. The bathroom was somehow big, and like some other parts of the house had an oriental look mixed with a more modern western design, complete with a big bathtub and a shower, and also surprisingly being very well decorated.

Taking off his pajama (which is only his boxer underwear and a loose grey-shirt), he entered the shower. A hot shower is something he rarely had on his year-long training, for obvious reasons, most of the time he would just go to a small pond shown to him by Khan to take a quick bath. So Lucas couldn't help but to indulge himself in a long hot shower now that he is back on civilization, a good time later he walked out of the shower wet and covered in steam, if this was before he would have quickly grabbed his towel, but now…

**_Zap_**

With a thought his body became completely covered in lightning making the water on his body quickly evaporated thanks to the lightning's heat, a second later the coat of blue/white energy vanished leaving Lucas dry as when he entered the bathroom.

With steam still lingering around him he walked to the mirror, cleaning the mirror's surface blurred by the steam he looked at his reflection "I'm not that bad huh?" commented Lucas seeing his reflection. He likes to think that on his last life he was not bad looking, definitely not an example of beauty, but not exactly bad either, a little above average if you say, but on this life things are different.

Having inherited the good genes of his mother, who is a woman with angelic white hair and soft blue eyes that represent the epitome of beauty known to this world, easily surpassing the likes of Boa Hancock and Vinsmoke Reiju (clearly not being bias here), he now had white hair befitting the rival of a shounen protagonist and a pair of piercing blue eyes. The genes of his father, who was pretty muscular, made him taller than others of his age. The training on the island with his grandpa gave him the build of an athlete.

The point is, he was handsome now.

"The most strange part is that, somehow, I can still see traces of how I looked on earth on the present me. in a way I look similar to what I used to be while still being different, if that makes any sense…" smirking Lucas shook his head at his strange thoughts.

Walking out of the bathroom, naked of course, he returned to his room on the end of the corridor, then going to his closet he picked his uniform and started to dress. He needs to compliment the speed his grandpa made things work, Garp had passed his measure to Bogard before the dinner, thirty minutes later a new marine uniform was already presented to him.

The uniform as a simple white short-sleeved shirt with the marine symbol on it, blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers, and a cap with 'Marine' written on it "Not that bad" said Lucas while looking at the mirror inside his closet, for all its simplicity the white and blue uniform was quite pleasing to the eye "Aesthetics aside, the fabric used on this is soft and comfortable, really better than what I expected"

**"Growl"**

"Good Morning Khan" hearing the growl Lucas smiled, turning back he saw his tiger who had just woke up from his sleep and was now looking at his white-haired friend "What do you think about my new uniform?"

**"Growl"**

"Better without the cap?" hearing that Lucas looked again at the mirror, trying his friend advice he took off his marine cap, and sure enough, he indeed looked better without the cap "I see your point kitty, but then again I need to use it, dress code is now a thing for me. But from what I learned starting from petty officer I will be able to custom my uniform, even wear my normal clothes if I want to, so no stress"

**"Growl"**

"Thanks, now let's go to the kitchen" closing the closet with a push he dashed out of his room with Khan tagging behind him, just for fun when he arrived at the stairs Lucas used his hand to lean at the railing, lifting the rest of his body he practically glided down the stairs. Khan that was just behind him decided to do something similar, climbing the railing the tiger surfed down the stairs.

Close to the stairs down the main corridor of the house was the living room, which most likely is the biggest room in the house, just past that was the kitchen of the house. The kitchen was big and beautiful, close to the door there's a large table with many seats, a big counter with a stove in the middle was in the center, at the right and back wall you had a row of kitchen counters, above them, you had a few cabinets, at the right wall a window and finally at the corner of the back and the right wall you had a fridge.

"I'll do something simple… "Tieing an imaginary headband Lucas started his work in the kitchen, his movements are just like that of a very precise clock. Lucas had started to grow a liking to cooking since back on Earth, for one his mother that also loved to cook encouraged him, and two, there was a manga that managed to make cooking battles look like they had jumped out of a shounen. The on this life he has a mother who also loved cooking and had the biggest bakery shop on his home island, all of this resulted in him becoming quite good in cooking if he was being honest _'At the very least I'll not embarrass myself in the kitchen'_

"Hey, Khan" Lucas called the tiger that was already salivating watching him cook "Can you go grab grandpa's newspaper outside? The news coo had probably already delivered it"

**"Growl?"**

"Yeah, I'll give you a reward for that"

**"Growl!"**

...

…

…

"BWAHAHA You sure is your mother's son" said Garp laughing as he practically inhaled a sandwich of meat on a bread roll. He and Lucas are sitting at the table eating a Monkey D. version of breakfast that Lucas had made, well, devouring was a better world. Khan was beside the table eating a medium-rare piece of meat.

"Thanks" Lucas took a sip of coffee.

"So…" Garp drank a bowl of cereal "Excited about your first day?"

Lucas chuckled "There's even a need to ask? I had been waiting almost a year for this, the word 'excited' is just not enough to express how I'm feeling right now"

"Bwahaha" Garp smiled as he looked at his grandson with clear amusement on his eyes "I can see that, you got dressed and made the breakfast even before I got out of the bed. That's good, really good"

"No big, during my training I would also rise earlier and get my breakfast before the sun was out. _Haha _now I wouldn't be able to change this habit even if I wanted to" checking the wall clock Lucas saw that was already time for him to report for his first day "It's time for me to get going" just after that Lucas rose from his chair, then nodding at his grandpa and tiger he walked to the door.

"Do you know the way to your post?" at his grandpa's words Lucas froze at the kitchen door "I think this will help you then" Slightly turning in his seat Garp extended a piece of paper in Lucas direction.

"Oh" giving embarrassed smile Lucas quickly grabbed the paper from his grandpa's hand "Thanks" avoiding the large amused grin on Garp's face he dashed out of the door.

…

…

…

* * *

**Ten minutes later, Marine Headquarters**

Calling the marine headquarters a small city was not far from the truth.

Apart from the majestic main building the base has a large variety of other buildings on its composition, the process of walking between these many buildings can give someone the feeling of walking around a city instead of a military base. Lucas that was walking down a 'street' following his grandpa handmade _'map'_ looked up at the buildings around him and the passing marines in silent wonder, the marine headquarters was never showcased in a more in-depth way on the manga/anime, only brief shots of some important buildings _'In a way, I'm the first person from Earth to see how Marineford looks like from a ground perspective'_ Lucas glanced at the map on his hand _'I'm still on time, I just need to turn here an-'_

**_BUMP_**

"Ough"

Someone that was walking behind Lucas tripped and bumped into him, acting on his quick reflex Lucas grabbed the person by the shoulder with his left hand, preventing the person from falling, while his right shot and caught the glasses that had fell from the person when they were halfway to the ground. Shifting his gaze to the person who bumped on him Lucas saw that was a young woman.

She was wearing a uniform similar to his, with the difference being that she was carrying a green handle katana, she also looked to be around his age and was shorter than him, had light skin, dark blue, almost black, shin-and shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes

_'Hmn?' _The young woman that appears to be a fellow seaman looked familiar to Lucas for some reason, especially her katana, a name came to his mind but Lucas was not sure if he was right _'The problems of trying to recognize someone in real life based on their appearance on an anime you last saw more than sixteen years ago' _he secretly sighed "Here, your glasses" said Lucas with his usual calm friendly voice as he handed back to the young woman her red frame glasses.

"Oh, Thank you" Thanking him she received her glasses, putting them back she adjusted them a little. Looking to the person she bumped into she was surprised to see that the person in question was taller than her. She slightly raised her head to look at the person's face, and what she saw was a young man around her age in the same uniform she was wearing, with white hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm" she gave an embarrassed smile "Sorry for bumping into you"

"It's okay, you don't need to fret about this" smiling he slightly raised his cap to better show his face with his left then extended his right to her "I'm Lucas, new seaman apprentice starting today, you?"

"Oh nice to meet you, Lucas, my name is Tashigi. You said you are a seaman apprentice? Me too. It is nice to meet a friendly fellow apprentice during my first day" shaking his hand she returned his friendly greeting with one of her own, not noticing the brief slight widening of eyes of Lucas. Who would have guessed it? Even before arriving at his post he had already met another canon character, the ever follower of Smoker and the person who in the future would most likely become the greatest swordswoman of the marine, if not of the world, Tashigi herself.

"'_The bird that one day will fly'_, that's quite a nice name" his compliment of her name made her blush a little "So Tashigi, what attracted your attention so much that made you stumble?"

"Oh that, I was going to report for my first day, but then I saw an officer carrying a very beautiful meito and got a little distracted" lightly scratched her cheek she smiled sheepishly "Because of that I ended bumping into you" Looking behind him Lucas saw a marine officer walking down the street with a fine-looking katana on his hip

"Looks like you like meitos "she nodded at him "Haha I can see that, people like you that carry a _Wazamono _around tend to like meitos" Tashigi immediately got perked when she heard the term _'Wazamono'_ coming from Lucas's mouth.

"Do you know about meitos?" practically blinking she closes on Lucas while asking him with a very excited voice

"Yeah, I know about them"

"Are you also a swordsman? If so what's your sword? It's also a meito?"

Not caring about the invasion of personal space Lucas chuckled at the young woman's excitement "Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm not a swordsman" her excitement dropped a little "I learned about meitos from a friend of my grandpa. He told me about some of them, I noticed by the outer design and quality of your sword that it was probably a _Wazamono_, thou I'm not sure which one"

"This friend of your grandpa must have taught you very well" grasping her katana Tashigi and starter to showcase it to Lucas just like a child would do when showing her favorite toy to someone "This is my precious treasure, Shigure"

"Could I hold it?"

"Sure" with no hesitation she handed her sword to Lucas so he could hold it "Here"

"Thanks" taking the sword from her hand Lucas started to give a better look at the famous _Wazamono_. Tashigi's katana had a green handle with a four-petaled guard, its sheath was quite elaborated, the first half was green with a bumpy design, the second half, on the other hand, was white and had a smooth design, furthermore circular designs are embedded across the entire sheath, truly a beautiful sword _'One of the famous meitos of One Piece… it looks even more impressive in person' _slightly drawing Lucas took a glance at its blade. It needed no more than a look to see that it was sharp, the blade surface was spotless like a mirror, and Lucas could see the reflection of his blue eyes staring back at him _'To think that this is just the first grade. I can almost feel myself wanting to become a swordsman'_

"Shigure, _Autumn Rain, wha_t a beautiful sword" after a couple of minutes Lucas sheathed the sword and handed it back to Tashigi "it makes one wonder how a _Ryo Wazamono_ or an _O Wazamono_ will look like in person"

"You are right, but, sadly, most of the meitos around the world, especially the higher grade ones, are in the hands of pirates and evildoers" she looked at Shigure with a sad expression on her face "Why the evil is so strong these days? these swords… they should be used for good, to protect people"

_'This is similar to what she will say to Zoro…_' It was one thing to hear these words from a character on an anime and was a completely different thing to hear then coming from a real flesh and blood person. The sadness she expressed on her eyes was palpable, and her desire to see these swords used for good genuine.

Her expression moved Lucas in a way that he really couldn't have predicted _'A sad expression doesn't fit her' _"Well, If it's like that then you just need to challenge, taking all of those swords back to the side of good"

Tashigi looked at Lucas with a confused expression "Do… do you think that I can do that?"

"Why you wouldn't? I know we had just met but from what I can see you do care about meitos, furthermore, I can tell from your body language that you are a very skilled swordswoman, you are a perfect fit for the job" Lucas smiled at her stunned expression "Of course, the people that own a high grade meito are no vegetarians, so you will need to train diligently to beat all of them, it's hard, but achievable" raising a clenching hand Lucas gave an excited smile, his eyes briefly glowed with lightning "Of course, I hope that you call for me when in need of a training partner"

A little stunned at the declaration Tashigi stared intensely at Lucas's eyes to gauge if he was telling the truth, but even after staring at him for an awkwardly long time she saw nothing, his eyes only show an appreciation for her cause _'How he could have such faith in me?... It even feels like he knows me for a very long time, but how could that be? We had just met' _She had joined the marines wishing to help others, she also wished to claim the title of 'Greatest Swordsman/Swordswoman' back to the side of justice, to retrieve back the misused meitos around the world was her greatest dream, but many would look down on her when she told them her dreams. in the recruit camp of the marine, for instance, some would look down on her, on her dreams, especially another aspiring swordsman.

Swordsmanship is a big part of the marine, with a good number of the high-rank marines being really good swordsman's, but even so, not many of them are woman, even outside in the world there were not many famous swordswomen, which kind lowered their stance in the eyes of some. Of course, not everybody is like that, in fact, the majority isn't, but those few that are always sticking to the top of her head. Even so, Lucas was honestly the first that has had such a good outlook of her dreams at first contact, he even really look excited about the prospect of fighting her.

She stood there in silence for a few more moments before looking at Lucas"Thanks" She looked at him with a solemn face "I swear, alongside Shigure, that I will work hard to live up to your expectations" she smirked at him "And be sure that I will call on this training favor you said"

Lucas said nothing, only returning a smirk at her.

Just like that a good relationship based on a very good first impression begun between the two.

…

…

…

"By the way Tashigi"

"Yes?"

"Aren't we supposed to go report for our first day?"

"You are right!" she exclaimed with widened eyes "We can arrive late for our first day" adjusting Shigure back on her waist she dashed forward, a smiling Lucas by her side as he kept up with her in a very relaxed manner, probably because he knew they are still on time.

…

…

…

Since they were already close it didn't took long for Lucas and Tashigi to arrive at their reporting place. The place was a two floors high, light blue rectangular building, the standard look for a marine building.

Entering from the main door they arrived at your typical reception, walking past a few marines leaving the building they arrived before a large front desk, there a woman with light skin, apple-shaped red hair and green eyes, wearing a color swapped marine outfit was sitting behind the desk, and going by the nameplate on the desk she was called Malum.

She was sorting some papers when she noticed the two approaching "What can I help?" she asked with a smile, her voice sweet and pleasant to hear.

"We are the new seaman apprentice, here to report for our first day" it's was Tashigi that answered her, Lucas by her side only nodded in agreement.

"So you two were new apprentices, the high ups had informed me that you two would come. I was just sorting your papers. Let's see here… seaman apprentice Aki Tashigi, top of the class on the recruit camp, high praises from the instructors, very skilled in swordsmanship" Tashigi smiled sheepishly at the words on her sheet, Malum giggled at her reaction before proceeding to Lucas's sheet "Seaman apprentice, your name… Monkey D. Lucas!"

"YOU SURNAME IS MONKEY D.?!"

Both the receptionist Malum and Tashigi made a stunning reaction in a somehow comic way fitting OP when they heard that he had the same surname that the Marine Hero Garp. Lucas could only smile awkwardly at their reaction after all the prestige of his grandpa on the marine was just too big, the people back on Dragon Island knew of this fact since a long time ago, but almost no one outside of Dragon Island knew of this _'well I kind knew it people would react like this when they heard my name, Luffy received the same reaction when his ties to grandpa were revealed back on the canon' _with a light sigh he turned to Tashigi and nodded

"So, your grandpa is the Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp?" Lucas nodded at her again "WHY YOU HADN'T SAID THAT EARLIER!?"

"You hadn't asked"

**_""Thud!""_**

Lucas's answer made both women fall to the ground in a funny anime way, to Lucas silent amusement, Tashigi knew they had just met, but even so, she threw a look that said _'You are going to tell me more about this later' _and left him at that. After a few seconds Malum also got her bearing back, although she still looked at Lucas with a strange gaze "Sorry about my outburst, this piece of information is… surprising, to say the least. Resuming what I was saying, your sheet says that you hadn't gone to the recruit camp, but received a _'special'_ training instead"

The marine ranking system in this world is composed of eighteen ranks, that are then divided in _Commissioned Marine Officers _and _Infantry and Sailor division_, when first enlisted you would start as seaman recruit, the lowest of ranks (the rank _chore boy_ doesn't count), and then sent to one of the many recruit training camps, after that you would be promoted to seaman apprentice and sent to one of the many marine bases around the world, and that's when you really start your career as a marine.

Tashigi is a good example of that process, after enlisting she was sent to a training camp, thanks to her talent and great results she was then sent to serve in the headquarter in Marineford, Lucas, on the other hand, passed through a different process. Because of his devil fruit powers he was dropped alone in an island by his grandpa Garp, who returned after a few weeks to introduce a _'special training' _to him, which was mostly training of his devil fruit powers and physique (aka. take a beating) with his grandpa, and a few theoric lessons with Bogard, thanks to this Lucas skipped the recruit camp and directly arrived at Marineford as a seaman apprentice, a position his grandpa firmly believe he would not stay for long before being promoted to a higher one.

_'It was certainly special, there's no doubt there'_ Lucas chuckled at the mention of the _special training_ "That's right" he said ignoring the confused stares.

"It's good that you two are here at the same time. Both of you had been assigned to Dock fourteen" taking a map Malum pointed the way to the dock "You will report to Ensign Jean, he will give your tasks"

"Okay"

"Thank you Malum"

After receiving their assigned location the two new apprentices said their farewell to Malum and then walked out of the building. Malum waved her hand at the two with a sweet smile, but as soon the two vanished she wiped the drop of sweet on her forehead, grasping Lucas sheet she looked again at his information _'The grandson of Monkey D. Garp, and the son of the deceased Vice-Admiral Luciano… I need to tell sister Isuka about this'_ she giggled cheerfully and her eyes sparkled _'Maybe the other girls too'_

Just twenty minutes later word about the Marine Hero grandson was started to spread across the headquarters, by the end of the day a good chunk the headquarters knew about this piece of information.

Who spread this? No one was sure.

…

…

…

* * *

**Dock Fourteen, Marine Headquarters**

The dock fourteen, or just D-14, is situated on a small bay in the eastern region of the marine headquarters. D-14 is mostly used to receive marine ships carrying goods, like supplies and equipment's, in and out of the marine headquarters, and because of its small-to-medium size D-14 normally doesn't receive much traffic compared to other docks of this type, because of this most of time the workload of the marines assigned to this deck was less intense than the other docks, although was still a little more than for marines in some other areas.

Following Malum instruction Lucas and Tashigi quickly arrived at their destination, to Lucas the inside of D-14 looked similar to the dock used by his grandpa ship on their arrival on Marineford, albeit on a much smaller scale, it had only one big main entrance instead of five and the number of ships docked was also smaller.

Arriving there the two had been directed to a platform high on the left wall of D-14, there a desk with few seats had been arranged in an office of sorts, seating behind the desk was a lightly tanned man that looked to be on his middle-twenty, average in height and relatively muscular in build, brown-green eyes and short light-brown hair, trimmed shorter and black on the back and sides, he wore a light green button-up shirt and dark blue pants, and draped over his shoulders like a cape the emblematic coat with 'justice' on its back used by marine officers.

This man is the marine officer in charge of D-14, Ensign Jean.

"Seaman apprentice Lucas reporting"

"Seaman apprentice Tashigi reporting"

_'?' _Jean that was busy with some papers raised his head and looked at the two with a confused expression that after a second morphed into a calm one "Oh it's you two" after lightly coughing on his hand he looked at the two with a slight smile "I'm Ensign, the one in charge of this place. You too arrived in a good moment, I was just thinking we could use some more hands here" leaning on the platform rail he called a marine down there with his hand "Chief petty officer Odar will show what you two needed to do"

""Yes Sir""

Seconds later a slightly buffed marine arrived at the platform, he wore a no-sleeve marine uniform showing his slightly tanned muscles, his chin as almost perfectly square, and he also had long black three-pointed sideburns growing back and up on the sides of his head.

"You called sir?" he said saluting.

"These are Tashigi and Lucas, our two new seaman apprentices" said Jean gesturing with his hand "Go and show them their tasks"

"Yes" Looking at the two apprentices he called them with his head "Come on you two" Lucas and Tashigi nodded back, turning to salute Jean they started to follow Odar down the stairs

"It's your guy's first day right?" he asked the two in a friendly manner with his deep voice.

"It is" answered Lucas in a light tone "We talked with Malum and she pointed us here"

"I see" turning his head he looked at the two walking close together, curious he asked "I saw that you two arrived together, and you two also seems close to each other. Are you two friends? Maybe you two had gone to the same recruit camp?"

The two looked at each other "I think we can, right?" Lucas said to Odar with a smile while looking at Tashigi with amusement on his eyes.

A slightly blushing Tashigi nodded in agreement "Yeah, but we don't know each for too long. We just met before talking to miss Malum, I was walking a little absentminded and… bumped on him"

"_'The greatest friendships always begin in the unusual ways'_, this is a saying my father once told me. Haha it's a little strange, but I believe to be true" walking them past a few marines he brought them in front of a ramp "We have a load of equipment and cannons that will be shipped to some of our bases on the West-Blue. Tashigi will help me with the checklist, while you Lucas will help the others loading the ship, just go there and talk with Torlo" raising his left he pointed at a fatty marine beside a pile crates "Understood?"

""Yes""

"Alright, let's work"

Lucas looked and Tashigi and said 'Have a good work' with his eyes to which she seems to catch the meaning, smiling she nodded at him. After this brief exchange Lucas started to walk to Torlo _'Ensign Jean seems a nice guy, he doesn't appear to be very strict, and Odar seems friendly. Overall the marines I meet until now have been quite nice, hope that continues'_ arriving beside the crates Lucas saw the man he needed talk to.

Torlo is a marine that looked to be only a few years older than Lucas, his skin was tanned and his build somehow fat, he had short spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore a dark-yellow shirt underneath the normal marine uniform, and the white shirt of the uniform was open, he didn't used the cap, instead, he had a red bandana around his forehead.

"I'm seaman apprentice Lucas, chief petty officer Odar told me to help with the load"

"New guy?" Torlo gazed intensely at Lucas for a few seconds before smirking "You kind looked cool"

Surprised at first at the blunt compliment Lucas recovered and returned the smirk "Haha Thanks, you are not bad either. You bandana kinda reminds me of a martial artist I once read about"

"That's the idea" returning to their jobs he pointed with his thumb at the pile of crates behind him, each crate with the size of a minivan "My name is Torlo, I'm a petty officer. These crates are filled with cannons J-05 that we need to load on that ship over there" He pointed at a marine galleon before turning to the crates with an annoyed look "The problem is that these babies are too freaking heavy! We are going to need kong-lifters for them. Their cannonballs are there so you ca-" while explaining Torlo moved his gaze away from Lucas for a moment and when he returned his gaze to Lucas the scene we saw made his jaw drop.

Lucas had walked to one of the crates and lifted the entire thing over his head and started to walk away with it, no sign of strain or difficulty could be seen on his face. He was walking with tens of ton over his head calmly and easily as if he was carrying nothing!

"HEEEE?!" seeing the scene Torlo reacted in an exaggerated way that you would only see in the World of One Piece. Other marines around the place heard his exclamation, and when they saw what caused his astonishment they also reacted funnily.

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"Holy…"

As he carried the crate over to the ship Lucas saw and heard the many reactions of astonishment and thought _'I think I kinda overdid' _

In this world feats of supernatural strength are very possible, basically all of the high ranking marines can do then, but that's no to say is common, amongst the lower ranks they are not. To see a young man that was starting as a seaman apprentice today carry a few tons over his head was quite a shocker to the unprepared marines around him.

_'Lucas, you are strong like this?...' _from her position where she was checking a few pieces of equipment to be load Tashigi turned and looked at the figure of Lucas walking with the crate into the cargo compartment the marine galleon. She had seen many recruits do some incredible feats of strength back on the training camp, but none of them close to what Lucas was doing. Because of her studies about great masters of the sword she knew people could achieve inhuman levels of strength, but she never thought she would see a young man around her age with such a high level of strength.

_'Of course, I hope that you call for me when in need of a training partner'_

She recalled the words he said to her earlier, her competitive side became thrilled on the idea of sparring against him now that she saw a glimpse of his strength.

The seed of something special as unknowingly planted on Tashigi, Lucas would have never imagined that his blunt actions at that moment had been the spark of something. But even if he knew, he would not regret them…

…

…

…

* * *

**Path to Female Dormitory, Marineford**

At the end of the day, after working tirelessly on the dock fourteen Lucas and Tashigi had been dismissed for the day along the rest of the marines. During their day they had met and interacted with almost all of the marines working on D-14, Ensign Jean was quite content with their first-day results, he praised them and said that should they keep with this level of competence they would receive promotions in no time.

Lucas decided to accompany her to the female dormitory, which is housed closer to the town that the residential area used by high officers. Beautiful green hills could be seen around them. After a time walking and talking together they arrived before the path leading down to the female dormitory.

"I can only go until here"

"Thank you for accompanying me until here" she said smiling at him but blushed at averted her gaze when she realized their situation.

The sun was already on the horizon painting the sky orange and red, its light covered the two making so that Lucas couldn't see the blush on her face "It's nothing' Lucas smiled at her "We got along quite well, I hope we stay like this"

"Me too" Tashigi gazed at the horizon "It even feels like… like we knew each other before…" said in a light tone as her gaze slowly shifted to him.

Lucas chuckled and looked back at her "Who knows? Maybe we do" in light amusement he gave her a small, mysterious smile.

"Huh" was her only response.

Tipping his hat at her Lucas started to back away "I see you tomorrow, Aki Tashigi" at that he turned and walked away.

...

...

...

Tashigi stood there for a minute watching his back vanish down the path, her thoughts complex, after all, when she would have guessed that she ended up meeting such unusual young man on her first day as seaman apprentice?

"See you tomorrow, Monkey D. Lucas… " with a sigh she grasped firmly at Shigure and started to walk to her dorm, lost on her thought she didn't notice a figure watching them from afar in the female dorm.

…

…

…

* * *

**There we go.**

**This chapter was quite relaxing to write, it mostly focused on the interaction between Lucas and Tashigi, which I noticed didn't have an official surname so I chose one for her, Aki, which according to the web means autumn, which fit with her katana name, Tashigi's past was never revealed, when only know that she joined the marine at some point and that she was a master chief petty officer when she debuted and that she was twenty-one years old.**

**In the current year of the fic she is seventeen, so I took the liberty to make her join the marine alongside Lucas. I don't know if their interactions came out good, but its what I have for now, her declaration about swordswomen is kinda true when you looked at their numbers amongst the cast. **

**A few new characters also had been introduced, Torlo is based on Torlo from the DS game Infinite space (Awesome game), and Jean... Jean is kinda obvious, right? he is from SnK. Malum name literally means apple in Latin, and Odar is just a design I envisioned in my head.**

**Also, do you guys know which manga Lucas talked about in the beginning? and what your thoughts on the figure mentioned in the end?.**

**Anyway, thanks guys for reading, again you all are awesome. Constructive critics are always welcomed.**


	9. I will be prepared

**Eae, aqui estou de novo. This chapter came quickly compared to the others huh? hope you guys like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

_**May have grammar errors**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Gap's Residence, Marineford**

After leaving Tashigi on the female dorms Lucas directly walked back to his grandpa's home, something that wouldn't take long.

But along the way many passing by marines would throw strange looks at him, some would look at Lucas in wonder, some in confusion and some in curiosity _'This feels slightly strange…' _even though Lucas didn't get too bothered by the looks they threw at him it was still awkward to be looked with such eyes.

At some point during his day Lucas had discovered from some of his fellow marines that his family ties had started to spread across the headquarters.

Because he had spent basically his entire day inside D-14 he hadn't felt anything different until a couple of minutes ago when he walked Tashigi back to her dorm, only then he started to notice the different looks _'As the grandson of someone so famous I guess this is something I will need to get used to. But I do wonder how they will react when the information about my zoan started to spread' _chuckling at his thought Lucas started to speed up his steps.

To the amazement of the marines looking Lucas suddenly increased his speed, and in a matter of seconds he vanished from their view.

A few moments later Lucas arrived back at his new house. Letting out a sigh in the entrance he calmly walked across the front garden of the residence, the glow of the sunset would fall in the sakura trees creating a mix of orange and pink that was mesmerizing to see, this coupled with the calm silence of this part of the island created a, almost mystical, aura around the place '_Someone that doesn't know better would assume that the owner of this place Is someone calm and serene'_ Lucas chuckled at his thoughts before entering the house.

"I'm home" said him from the door.

"Welcome back" shouted his grandpa from the living room.

Walking there Lucas encountered his grandpa sitting on the couch, relaxing with a bag of chocolate cookies on his hand while watching something on TV (yes, apparently they do exist in OP), Khan his friend tiger was in the other side of the room, laying in the warm sunlight that came from a window above him while taking a nap.

The room was mostly like what you would expect from a living room on the house of the marine hero, the place is big with a majestic decoration, the furniture made from exotic materials from around the Grand Line. The room was beautiful, but from what he saw on the rest of the house Lucas was already expecting some along these lines, what he wasn't expecting was the presence of a big TV in the living room.

This piece of technology use a type of visual den den mushi to receive and project images on the screen, they had been originally used as surveillance mechanisms in many facilities of the marine and others organizations, but later adapted to serve as a type of entertainment to nobles and other influential members of society.

Although today these _TV's_ had started to become more widespread, they are still not much achievable to the normal folk, hence the reason the newspaper _WENP_ is still the major font of news around the world. The shows on the TV are mostly transmitted from the den of nobles in Mary Geoise(since it's technically built for them), and although they are still not on par with the ones from Earth, they are still really good.

"So, how it had been your first day?"

"Good" walking to the seat beside his grandpa Lucas dropped at the couch "I worked in D-14 all day. Loaded a galleon and a few small ships with some cannons, nothing much"

"BWAHA what had you expected?" Garp ate a cookie "It's just your first day, obviously that would be a _'nothing much'_ type of day"

"I know" Lucas took his shoes off and then got himself comfortable in the couch "But a part of me still wished that something different had happened" he sighed in the end.

"Well, I can understand your point. You are like me and your father, after all that training being sent to do logistical work can upset people like us" Garp offered Lucas some cookies which he accepted "But again, had nothing worth mentioning happened today?"

"Well… "He smiled when he thought about his encounter with Tashigi "During my time in D-14 nothing really happened, but before I arrived there something very interesting actually did"

"Oh?" Garp threw a curious look at Lucas "What happened?"

"Before receiving my assignment I stumbled across a very interesting person. Well actually, was the person that had stumbled on me" Lucas chuckled "It was a fellow seaman apprentice, Aki Tashigi, a meito enthusiastic young woman around my age. She was someone quite pleasant to talk to"

"_A young woman very pleasant to talk to_ you said…"A shit-eating grin started to form on Garp's face "It seems like you had spent quite a long time with her today huh?"

Lucas that was looking at the TV didn't notice the grin on his grandpa's face "Yeah I did. We have been sent together to D-14, we spent the day there. We talked when we could, and when we got dismissed I walked her back to the female dormsss…" Turning his face away from the TV he finally saw the grin and amusement on Garp's face, it only took a second to guess what was on his mind at that moment "Don't give me that look grandpa, you know is not that"

"That what?"

"What you are thinking, I had just met her and was being polite"

"I haven't said nothing, you are the one presuming thinks"

"Don't dodge it, this shit-eating grin of yours doesn't fool me"

"Again, I said nothing. Can't a man smile at his grandson that, on his first day out, had already walked a girl around his age back to her dorm?"

"That's what I said that happened, but your grin suggest you are thinking something more"

"Well, I just find really beautiful the image of you walking this Tashigi girl back to her dorm during the sunset. Did you hold her hand during the process?"

"Grandpa you know is not like that, I had just met her!"

"Yeah, but the way you smile when you talk about her suggest something more"

"You know this just the way I'm. Even if I wanted something more, how could I do it in so little time?"

"You don't know the half of it, wait just a year more so I could teach you a few tricks I thought your father and uncle. BWAHAHA With the handsome look you earned from your mother they will be even more effective!"

"Grandpa I-"

"Don't brush my suggestion yet, you are actually going to like them. You know that my lessons are affective right?"

"They indeed are, but-"

"See? I knew you would see the truth. Besides you are my only hope for some great-grandchildren's or do you expect me to count on Luffy for this? Also, since we are on this subject I want to know your thouthoughts about having multiple women"

"…"

…

…

…

An hour later an exhausted Lucas returned to his room.

"I didn't know it you had this type of side on you grandpa…" murmuring to himself he walked to his desk, sitting on his comfy chair he took his trusted journal from his pocket (he always carry his journal), then beginning to writing down his day Lucas started to think about his first day as a seaman apprentice.

Being able to walk around Marineford was a different type of feeling for him, not only this was the first big island he had gone on his life, but also a very important location in this world.

Walking around he got to see parts of the marine organization that had never been shown back on Earth, he had met many marines that are completely different from the zealous villains in the canon. What he did saw was many man and women that really love their jobs and that have a genuine desire to help people, from the sweet Malum to the focused Ensign Jean, all of them radiated this type of feeling.

"It's really amazing how getting to know something more personally can change your view of it. The marines in this world are not exactly bad, there are just misguided" He gave a smirk filled with draconic confidence "Even more reason to put my name on that Fleet-Admiral seat"

Also, his grandpa Garp may have exaggerated but he had indeed felt happy when talking with Tashigi today, she is one of the characters from one of his favorite series, meeting her in person was a really unusual feeling for him. He knew her from the manga/anime, he knew she is a meito enthusiastic blunette, but was only after talking with her that he had come to know the _real_ her.

What he knew about her was not wrong, her desire to help others was still very genuine, but there was still so much more to know _'Aki Tashigi, a very interest person indeed, way more than what I had imagined she would be…' _flashes of her smiling face appeared on his mind _'And… she is quite cute too'_ his cheeks become tainted with some red before he shook his head.

Ending his entry on the journal Lucas picked a piece of paper where he wrote a letter for his mother on Dragon Island, he could call her on a den den mushi but, there's something about writing a letter that makes it so more compelling than the latter option. Finishing that he looked at the hour and decided he had still time for some exercises before dinner. Dashing out to the garden with some spark coiling around him he called his training partner "Hey Khan wake up!"

**"Growl!"**

….

…

…

**Two days later – Dock Fourteen, Marineford**

On D-14 was break time for the marines on duty there, some of them had gone to the mess room while others had just walked to a corner to rest and chat a bit, Lucas and Tashigi are among the second group. After more than two days there they had already created a sort of bond with the other marines there, not to say they had become friends with everyone, but they are at least on good terms with them.

Torlo was the marine that both Lucas and Tashigi had the most friendlier relationship there, their close age was a fact that helped the three grown a bond in a short period of time. Torlo is on overall a very friendly and open person, he brought the two apprentices to a place with some crates at the corner of the dock, the place was on a good spot where the warm sunlight would fall over them.

"It still surprises me when I think you are the grandson of Vice-Admiral Garp" said Torlo sitting atop a crate.

"As I said, you should not fret so much about this" said Lucas with a sigh while leaning against a big crate.

Tashigi that was sitting atop the crate Lucas was leaning on looked down at him "Yeah, but you do know that your grandpa has a very special status, is really difficult for people not go over this many times"

"That's right" Torlo nodded repeatedly while also gesturing with his hand "Also, Vice-Admiral Garp is likely the strongest marine alive, just look at your strength, I bet he did some sort of training with you" A look of longing was on his eyes "Training with the Marine Hero, just think about that"

Lucas chuckled when he saw his fellow marine look "He indeed did. About a year ago he picked me up on my home island, took me on his ship close to a desert island and them dropped, or more accurately, threw me alone on that island, only returning after a few weeks"

At that answer, Torlo's expression became funny "Are you kidding?"

"No"

"No way!"

Tashigi that already knew about Lucas _special training_ giggled at her fatty friend reaction. She had a similar reaction when Lucas told her about some of the quirks of the famous Vice-Admiral _'He appears to be a very interesting grandpa to have, hopes that I can meet him soon' _"Seeing how strong you are, Lucas, I would say that your grandpa's training is quite effective"

Lucas smiled and said in a humorous tone "Very effective indeed"

Torlo recovered from his stunned expression "That reminds me, hey Tashigi, where did you learn so much about swordsmanship and meitos. I doubt someone as good as you in these subjects had learned all of this in the recruit camp"

"Well, when a kid I had found an old book about swordsmanship on a small bookstore on my home island, I took a liking to the art of swords on that day. The owner of the bookstore, which was also the person who wrote that book, had found me reading it. I told her about my fascination with the art and after that she decided to become my master" she grasped Shigure with a smile "She was also the person who had given Shigure to me as a gift"

"As I thought, the talent disciple finds himself a hidden master" Torlo crossed his arms and strongly nodded "As expected from Tashigi"

"It's not like that…." She retorted while adjusting her glasses.

Lucas only chuckled a little before looking at Torlo with a smile "What about you Torlo? had our petty officer done some special training before?"

"Yes, I'm also curious about that" added a smiling Tashigi.

Torlo looked at the two a little sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "I haven't done anything big. My uncle is a retired marine, used to deal a lot with firearms and the like, he thought me a part of what he knew before helping me enter the marine"

"Oh?" Lucas looked at him with some interest "So you are a fire weapons guy?"

He looked at them with a serious expression "No"

""No?""

"I'm not a fire weapons guy" he then put both his hand on his belly and smirked "I'm a **_heavy_** weapons guy"

"Pfft"

"Hahaha"

Tashigi looked at Torlo with a barely concealed laugh while Lucas didn't attempt to hide his, and laughed openly at his friend's declaration "Huehuehue" Torlo also joined the two in their laugh, clearly looking pleased with their reaction.

They greatly enjoyed that break time.

…

…

…

"Had you called sir?"

A few minutes later before the end of the break time, the three young marines had been called by their superior Ensign Jean, the man was sitting behind the desk on his _office_ on the platform.

"Good, you three are here" he looked at them with his usual light smile "I have a new assignment for you three"

The three exchanged a few glances, then Torlo who had the highest ranking among them, took a step forward "Sir, what will be this new assignment?"

"A few ships of ours are going to be sent to the South Blue, they will take equipment and personnel to some of our bases there" picking a clipboard he re-read some of its content "I received a note from the high-ups to put forward a few names to go there. I have chosen you three" This sudden revelation took both blunette and blond by surprise.

"Are you sure about that sir?" asked Tashigi "Torlo had already been here for a while, but I and Lucas have just arrived here"

Jean didn't answer immediately, he only slightly shifted his gaze to the calm white-haired young man, who different from his two colleagues didn't look as surprised with their sudden assignment. If anything you would actually see a look of excitement on his eyes _'Just like he told me'_ he thought with some amusement "Both you and Lucas are not exactly fit to be here with the skill range you two had, and Torlo had been trapped here already too much. Do not look down on the four blues because you are born In the Grand Line, they are big places good for young marines to explore and have a little taste of the outside" he smirked "Furthermore, depending on how good you are there a position on the Grand Line can be easily achieved"

"Really?!"

"Amazing!"

Torlo and Tashigi both looked pyped with what Jean told them. Lucas finally let some of his own excitement show when he smirked, his eyes also glowed a little "When we depart?" he asked.

"Tshehe I like you guys reaction" he leaned more on his armchair "It will be a five-ship convey that will depart in two hours at 15:00, the five ships will follow together to the South-Blue, there they will divide and go in separate ways. You three are boarding the ship under Commander Triscratches, he will drop you three on Mel Island" he looked at them with a smirk "What are you three waiting? Go get ready!"

"""Yes Sir"""

…

…

…

**Two Hours later – Dock Seven, Marine Headquarters**

After receiving their orders from Ensign Jean the three young marines had gone to get ready for their departure to the South Blue.

The time of two hours given to them quickly passed, going to the appointed place they had been put in an orderly formation beside a standard marine ship. The marines in line around them are of the most diverse types, but one thing they all had in common was their strait backs as they stood on formation, displaying their discipline.

The three stood there in proper formation alongside the others, exactly a minute their commander arrived before them. The commander is a slightly plump middle-aged man, he was almost bald and had a very lush green beard, which has three sword marks, his dark brown eyes have a strong look. His clothes are similar to the normal marine uniform, the difference that it was almost all blue with only some details on white, and on his shoulder was the coat with justice used by all officers.

"I'm here, let's depart" said the commander before boarding the ship.

**"Yes" **Replaying in unison the marines started to board the ship, moments later the ship was already entering on formation alongside the other four in the convoy.

The young marines are in the deck looking at the image of Marineford slowly vanishing from their view, Lucas the tallest of them looked at his fellow D-14 marines from behind and smiled.

Lucas gently put his hand on Tashigi shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, she looked at him in slight surprise before returning the smile "Thanks" only to shift her gaze to hid the small blush on her face. Torlo turned and saw the two, noticing this Lucas raised his other hand at him, catching the meaning Torlo smirked, both of them then clapped their hands on a handshake followed by a fist bump.

"Let's go to the South Blue kick some pirates" said Torlo still with his smirk.

Lucas chuckled "Can't wait for that" with a spark flying from him without anyone noticing Lucas turned his eyes to the horizon _'South Blue… '_

A minute later they returned to their posts.

…

…

…

* * *

**Eight Hours later - Somewhere on South Blue**

The skies are dark and the ocean was calm on this part of the sea, the cold light of the moon shined over a lone ship floating atop the dark waters. It's body was black with some parts accentuated with a dark gold color, its figurehead resembled something similar to a ravenous black dog with red eyes and on the very topmast was a jolly roger with what appears to be a skull silhouette of the ravenous dog down in the bow of the ship.

This was the pirate ship owned by a crew of pirates known as Ravenous Wolfs.

"Yeah, we are in position…"

Inside the captain's cabin was dark, with only the moonlight coming from a few windows as illumination, and in the room behind a dark wood desk was the figure of a tall, fair-skinned muscled man. He had black spiked hair, his dagger-sharp eyes are of a light red, he wore a very well made black leather armor with some parts dark gold in color, the armor only covered to his shoulder, leaving his muscles out to being seen, and over his shoulders he had a dark purple cape going down his back.

The man was sitting on an armchair with his feet atop the desk, and on the desk was a dark golden den den mushi with a dark shell. Only inaudible murmurs could be heard from the den den mushi, but going by its expression the person on the other side of the line was clearly impatient with the man.

"Have I knew you would be nagging me so much I would have not accepted the job" The man said in a deep annoyed voice "You know my skills, just a lone ship going to Mel Island is no problem for me" his voice thick with disdain

"…"

"Yeah you don't need to worry about nothing" **_'gacha'_** before the person on the other side could reply the man cut the call "As if the Ravenous Wolfs would lose to a small marine ship, I have done this many times already" he gave an annoyed sighed "_Tsk _The problems of dealing with coward people"

He opened a drawer and took a bottle of scotch and a cup, pouring himself a drink he continued to murmur annoyed…. Little does he knew about the literal dragon hidden aboard the small ship he talked about with so much disdain earlier.

…

…

…

* * *

**Minutes later - Convoy from Marineford**

Back on the marine ship Lucas was already sleeping on his bed when he suddenly opened his eyes. They are no longer of a piercing blue, but grey with a draconic visage.

_'Something… something is going to happen on this trip'_ he shifted his eyes to the side to look at his friend Torlo sleeping on a bed on the other side of the cabin before returning them to the celling _'I don't know what is… but this dragon will be prepared'_

A few minutes later he fell asleep again.

…

…

…

* * *

**This is chapter is mostly a setup for what is to come.**

**The South Blue is a blue sea that, like the others apart from the East Blue, is not very developed. **

**We know that some interesting characters hail from there but, but that is about it, so I decided to pick the place as a starting point for our dragon development, and before anyone wonders, remember marines can pass the Calm Bet to go to the four seas, they usually just don't bother that much with the four seas and mostly focus on the Grand Line.**

**This chapter also showed some funny interaction between grandpa and grandson, most men can attest is mostly like that when bringing girls with their grandpa, along with a little more bonding between Lucas and his fellow marines. The little Tashigi backstory is not actually canon, but something I came with as like said in the note of the last chapter, her past is not really developed.**


	10. Sudden Attack, Ravenous Wolfs

**Here I'm again, the chapter took time but it finally came. **

**And before we started I would like to answer a review here, I normally do these through PM but as this is a review from a guest I need to do this way.**

**Tdog Smith: Thanks for liking my fic, it honestly still surprises me how much people read this thing, much how much people liked this thing. Reviews like yours help me want to write more, so yeah thanks man.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**_May have grammar errors_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Ship from Marineford, South Blue**

Feeling some of the morning light on him the petty officer Torlo started to awake from his sleep. With a yawn, the young marine sat on the bed edge as he tried to chase the drowsiness of having just wake up, and while doing that he started to take another look at the room he was in.

After they boarded the ship on Marineford the three young marines had been swiftly assigned to their onboard posts. Probably because of how excited they had been time flew past them, when the three of them realized it's already night, Tashigi got assigned to a room with other female marine's while he and Lucas had been put together on another.

The room is pretty much Spartan, two plain beds, and a shared wardrobe to put their things was all that the room had _'well, at least the beds are comfortable… '_Thought Torlo while scratching his belly. A smile bloomed on his face as he started to recall where the ship was going. In his short career as a marine he had left Marineford a few times already, but this is his first time leaving the Grand Line to one of the four blues

_'Hmm?' _passing his gaze at the other side of the room Torlo saw that his friend was already awake "_Yawn_ Looks like someone is an earlier riser" he said while scratching his belly.

Already wearing his uniform Lucas was sitting of the bed edge with his elbows resting on top of his knees and his marine cap on his left hand. His eyes are unfocused and his expression serious as he pondered deeply about something

_'Is he awake?'_ "Hey Lucas, are you there?" Torlo called out to his friend as he rose from the bed with another yawn.

Hearing his friend Lucas that was lost in thoughts awoke from his daydreaming, blinking his piercing blue eyes became focused again as the young man's gaze fell on his awakening friend, the serious expression on Lucas gave way to his friendly smile "Eai Torlo, you are finally up huh?"

"Finally up he says…" opening the wardrobe to get his clothes Torlo slightly turned his face to the side to look at the window, outside was still somehow dark and the morning coldness was still there "You sure took to the heart when that MCPO(Master Chief Petty Officer) told us to awake earlier"

Lucas smiled "This is just one of the quirks I got from my training. I probably can't awake late even if I wanted too. I sleep like a rock but it's just the sun start to rise that I will wake up"

"Considering our line of work this probably a good quirk to have" saying that Torlo expression turned a little grim as he recalled the scolding the recruit camp instructor would give him and his colleagues for sleeping WAY past the time. Putting this grimdark memory away Torlo looked again at his friend "You say that, but I'm under the impression it's not because of habit that you are up so earlier today"

Lucas smile faltered a bit "You are right about that, I was thinking about something"

"That's a giving considering the look you had earlier" Putting his white shirt Torlo picked his red bandana.

Turning his face away Lucas looked at the sky through the window as he recalled what happened during the night, his dragon instinct caught on to something making him awake mid-sleep, before going to sleep and after awakening, Lucas thought deeply about what he felt through his instincts. After all one of the things he had learned from his training it's that hearing his instincts is a very important thing to do and by his grandpa's very words something _essential._

_'Different from before_ _it felt more like it was warning me of a possible, distant danger. But the problem is that I don't know what type of danger it is, is a pirate attack? An approaching storm, or maybe even a large sea king?' _after pondering a bit more Lucas turned to his friend and said with a serious voice "During our work, if something bad happens to the ship, quickly come to my side"

"What?" Torlo was tying his red bandana on his forehead when he heard what Lucas said, he became confused with this out of the blue declaration. His first thought that Lucas was joking with him, but seeing the serious look on his friend blue eyes made him review his previous thought _'This is the first time I saw his eyes turn serious…'_Torlo only knew Lucas for a few days, but the two had bonded well despite the short time, and during this time Lucas never showed a serious or grave expression, even when he was mentioned his crazy special training his smile would not leave his face.

With a serious but still confused, expression Torlo sat on his bed facing Lucas "I'm confused, why you say that something bad will happen?" he decided to hear Lucas's explanation.

In his mind, Lucas sighed in relief when he saw Torlo not directly scoffing at his claim of a possible incoming danger "Do you recall what I told about my period of training?"

"Who could I not? Is not always that you hear about what it's like to be trained by the Marine Hero himself" in a flash, a longing look appeared on Torlo face as he started to fanboying over Garp. Half a minute later he seemed to realize what he was doing, scratching his head he said a little embarrassed "Sorry"

"Well, apart of the parts I told you my training had another focus and reason" lightly raising his right arm Lucas closed his hand "You see, about a year ago I ended up acquitting a rare type of power" after saying that he paused to give Torlo time catch his meaning.

_'Rare power…' _Torlo thought confused for a few seconds, but thankfully he is someone that had been stationed in the marine headquarters for a certain time already, so the answer of what Lucas was talking quickly to his mind. With eyes widening he looked at Lucas "You ate a devil fruit?!"

Lucas nodded "Thanks to my devil fruit and the training of my grandpa I now have something akin to an animal instinct. Because of this instinct, I can somehow sense incoming danger, and last night this instinct of mine warned me of possible approaching danger"

Torlo became stunned with his friend declaration _'Lucas never mentioned that he was a devil fruit user… but then again, as Vice-Admiral Garp grandson he most likely could get a devil fruit very easily'_ after being at Marineford for a certain time any marine willing enough could learn a thing or two about devil fruits. Torlo doesn't know much, but he knows that devil fruit powers can make many impossible things possible, to him the animal sixth sense that Lucas said to have is well within the powers he thinks a devil fruit can grant.

"I believe in you" becoming a little flustered Torlo looked at Lucas "Shouldn't be better we try to tell this to Commander Triscratches?"

Lucas shook his head "I don't believe that a seasoned marine like Commander Triscratches would have an instinct less acute than mine, if something bad is going to happen he will most likely sense it too. Besides, I don't know what exactly this possible danger is or when it will arrive, going to the commander with such a vague warning is probably not a good idea"

"When you put like this…"

"I just wished to give you a heads up so you will not get off guard if something happens, later I tell Tashigi about this too" standing up Lucas put his cap on "Come on" saying that he started walking to the door.

Nodding Torlo was about to follow Lucas but then he remembered something "Oh right!" going back to the wardrobe he opened it and picked something, turning Torlo showed holding a standard marine rifle.

"Getting armed?"

"You said to go to your side, but it's not like I'm a herbivore, I just look like one" with a small smirk Torlo put the rifle in the holster on his back before following Lucas "By the way, don't you need a weapon too?"

"A weapon?" twirling his should and cracking his knuckles Lucas smirked "My body is my weapon"

"If you say" said Torlo without noticing the sparks of lightning briefly running down Lucas's body.

…

…

…

* * *

**Bridge, Ship from Marineford**

"Start Report"

At the ship's bridge, the commander Triscratches stood with a straight back and arms crossed as he listened to the report made by MCPO Allex, an average weight skinny man with brown hair and beard-goatee. If Lucas and Torlo were here they would be able to recognize Allex as the marine that arranged them on the ship.

"…The group on night watch was dismissed and the replacement group had already assumed their post"

"Did the night group reported anything strange?"

"No Sir, according to their report the night had been uneventful"

"Are you sure?" asked the commander with his stern voice while giving the MCOP a '_Don't dare hide anything from me' _look.

Allex and the other marines at the bridge had been taken aback by the sudden question "Y-Yes Sir, nothing happened" Allex answered truthfully with some sweat dripping from his forehead, the glare from commander Triscratches is not exactly something easy to withstand.

Detecting no lie in his voice Triscratches nodded at Allex"…Very well, you may leave now" at that Allex saluted the commander and the left the bridge.

_'Nothing strange happened… '_After dismissing Allex the commander turned his face to look through the window, the sun had already started to rise in the horizon but the outside was still somehow dark. The convoy had arrived at the South Blue in the previous night, following that they split from the others and started their lone course to Mel Island, they are pretty within the schedule so if nothing wrong happens they should arrive there around 13:00Hrs.

_'I shouldn't worry too much, this route had already been heavily inspected by the base, nothing bad should happen_' As expected of a major power in the world. The marines have a pretty good number of safe routes used by their ships, these routes have good currents making them optimal to travel, these routes had also being scouted again and again by the marine which lowered greatly the danger level of traveling in them _'Furthermore, this is the South Blue, even if something happened, it shouldn't be anything major'_ But just as Triscratches started to relax something caught his attention

At distance one could see a pair of red eyes appear behind the morning mist, seconds later the head of a ravenous black wolf emerged from within the mist, after that, like a demon from the abyss a black and dark golden ship came out from the mist in front of the marine ship, the skull Jolly Roger fluttered at the wind in grim glory for all to see.

"WHAT?!"

"No way…"

"Pirates here?!"

The appearance of a pirate ship caught the marines by surprise, it's clear they not expected to see a pirate ship while sailing on this route. These marines become stunned for a moment because of that.

"ALL OF YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!" commander Triscratches shouted at his man bringing them back from their stunned state "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, ALL STATIONS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" he looked again at the black ship with a grim expression _'The appearance of these pirates is not simple, this is a clear ambush!'_

**"RIGHT!" **The marines just replied when the approaching pirates made their first move.

_Whistle_

**BOOM!**

…

…

…

With the sudden pirate attack, the situation in this part of the sea became tense instantly.

The marines in the ship had been caught off guard by this sudden development, but thanks to their previous training they quickly started to take hold of themselves and follow the high up orders.

But the pirates came prepared, as they capitalized at the pause of the marines thanks to their sudden appearance and made their first move with the cannons.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

With the wind on their side, the Ravenous Wolf quickly closed the gap between the two ships. The Ravenous Wolfs deck was crowded with the members of the crew, they all looked menacing with their black leather armor, they laughed, moved, and had overall an aura around them very befitting the demon wolf they represent.

"Bet those slackass marines didn't expect us to appear on their safe route" The captain Vorax stood amidst his men in all his glory as he gave the marine ship in front of him a hungry greedy look, the same one a starving predator would to a piece of meat "Prepare to board, you all know the drill, plunder everything without leaving even a speck behind!"

**""Uuuooohhhhho!""**

**_BOOM_****!**

The sound of the two ships clashing was like the final straw needed, without much of a second thought this bunch of greedy pirates jumped at the marine ship.

…

"HERE THEY COME, GET READY!"

On the ship from Marineford, the marines have been not slacking either, receiving the orders they too stood in great number at the deck of their ship, with rifles in hand they stood in firing position just waiting for the incoming pirates.

A hulking marine officer stood by their side with one of his hand holding a big axe. With his expression tense, he lifted his other hand in the air while waiting for the optimal moment to order shoot fire, each second seemed to extend to eternity but surely came the moment he was waiting for, seeing the pirates jumping he didn't wait anymore and ordered fire "FIRE!"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Bang!** **Bang! Bang!**

The volley of fire came and left taking many pirates with them, but others managed to survive the first salvo and rushed forward at the marines who also didn't wait more and rushed at the pirates.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The captain Vorax that jumped with his man rushed though the marines with bloody-thirst gusto, on his right hand was a sword with a dark gold handle and a light blood-red edge.

His dark purple cape fluttered as he rushed unobstructed, he moved with the same gait of a wolf running amidst a flock of sheep.

At one point Vorax looked at a skinny marine at the ground with clear disdain, grinning he slashed with his sword at the fallen man, but just as the blade as about to connect something came at him from the side "Argh!" receiving a slash at his side Vorax jumped back, then turned to see who had attacked him.

"Hmph! Don think you can act the way you want on my ship" Facing the pirate captain Vorax stood the commander Triscratches, with a green pommel saber in hand he glared at the pirate before him "I don't know how you knew our route, but soon I catch you I will discover it"

With a smirk, Vorax looked at the Commander "I want to see you trying baldy" he then slashed at the commander.

The battle had started.

…

…

…

* * *

"This is bad!" exclaimed Torlo.

In one of the corridors deep inside the ship, the three young marines from D-14 looked at each other with shock clear in their eyes.

Earlier after leaving their cabin Lucas and Torlo walked to the mess hall to grab something to eat, there they encountered Tashigi and after eating Lucas told her the same he told Torlo. They had been walking to their post at the cargo when the sound of an explosion came.

"Looks like your guess was right Lucas" said Tashigi to Lucas, you could sense her shock even though she didn't shout like Torlo "Unfortunately I was" said the reply of a still somehow calm Lucas, his training and the fact that he already expected something to happen helped his situation.

"What we do now?!" holding his rifle Torlo looked at his two friends "I'm not good with decisions, so your guys tell me"

Tashigi tightly gripped her sword "We are alone in here so we should regroup with the others. The deck is probably the most dangerous now, so it's better if we go to the cargo and regroup with others there" showing her talent Tashigi quickly came with a good plan for the three.

"Sounds good to me-Huh?" Torlo nodded approving Tashigi idea, but just as he stopped talking sound of footsteps approaching and voices started to echo from the corridor junction.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"You guys go that way, the others come with me. I think the cargo i- " a group of six pirates wearing black leather armor suddenly emerged from the junction, with their weapons in hand they entered the corridor the young marines were, but just as the leading pirate stepped at the corridor something hit him in the face "-URGH!"

"Hmph" With his enhanced senses Lucas had long sensed the group of pirates coming their way, so the second when the first pirate appeared in the corridor he acted. Kicking the ground Lucas practically blinked and appeared before the leading pirate, like lightning his right fist moved and hit the man square in the face sending him flying at the wall. Following with a turn of his body, Lucas gave a low spinning kick at the second pirate making him fall forward, then capitalizing at the power of his spin Lucas gave the falling man a down-up '_dragon claw'_ swing making him fly backward and take the third pirate that was behind alongside him.

_Slash!_

The fourth pirate finally reacted, he swung his sword downward at the young man attacking them, but sadly in Lucas's eyes, his move was just too slow.

Sidestepping Lucas easily avoided the attack and then grabbed the man's wrist with his right "Wha-"**_BANG_**, before the man could comprehend Lucas flicked his arm and slammed him at the right wall.

"W-Who is this?!"

"He beat all of them in a second!"

The two pirates left saw how easily Lucas dispatched their companions and started to panic.

"AAAAA!"

In these types of moments of extreme danger, with adrenaline running down their veins a person needed to make a split-second decision between _fight _or _flight_. The fifth pirate that was now the closest to Lucas gritted his teeth and glared at the white-haired young man, choosing _fight_ he dashed and swung his sword at Lucas. But again Lucas speed was beyond what they could react before he realized Lucas rushed at the pirate and grabbed the man by his head with his left, then in a show of strength Lucas momentarily lifted the man from the ground before slamming his head down at the floor.

**_Bang_**

"Mo-mo-MONSTER!" The scene of five of his companions being defeated in a split second was too much for the last standing sixth pirate, his fear soared to such a height that his body started quivering to the point of him dropping his sword in hand. Without an ounce of hesitation, the man turned tail in hope of alerting the others of this white-haired demon.

The sixth pirate turned to flee, but just as he did that what greeted him was a pair of piercing blues eyes, a pair of eyes that glowed with unfathomable power.

The sixth pirate always had felt apprehensive when he looked at the red eyes of his captain, he liked to think that not seeing that pair of eyes would make his day better, but the moment he saw these blue eyes he finally realized how wrong he was. In the split-second moment after seeing the pair of blue eyes the only thought occupying his mind was _'How I miss captain's eyes'_

**_Bang_**

Then the pain came, then darkness.

...

...

...

* * *

**In this chapter we started following what happened in the last one, our MC dragon instincts warned him of danger, but he could not properly interpret what the danger was. The pirates appeared and the battle started.**

**These will be the first fight our MC has against someone not named Garp or Khan, and his first of many with pirates. as showed these pirates are not a match for Lucas but don't worry that I will put one or two pirates that will not fall in the first blow. But hey, did you guys liked the "Fight" in this chapter?**

**Anyway, I don't exactly have much to say now apart from thanking all the ones reading this thing, and a special thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorite/follow my fic, the number had already reached 259/371. Seriously, guys, words can not describe how happy I'm in seeing all of this.**

**Like always thanks guys for reading, again you all are awesome. Constructive critics are always welcomed.**


	11. Fighting Ravenous Wolfs Pt1

**Here's a new chapter, I got a little carried away while writing this one and the chapter ended up very big, so I decided to split him into two parts, this is the first one, hope you guys like.**

**Also, another guest to reply**

**Guest: Thanks man, I will do more, but don't expect frequent updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**_May have grammar errors_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Ship from Marineford, South Blue**

Both Tashigi and Torlo looked in shock at the scene before them. Their friend and fellow marine, Lucas, who they had always saw as calm and friendly suddenly turned into a fierce predator. The two young marines barely had time to react, from the moment the group of pirates appeared to now only a few seconds passed but the pirates already lay destroyed on the ground, when their brains finally registered what happened they become stunned..

"Wow"

"That was…"

Both Tashigi and Torlo now could only look with widened eyes, and jaw in the ground in the case of Torlo, at the image of their friend standing amidst the six defeated pirates.

Both walls had spider cracks on them, especially the left wall where the first pirate that Lucas punched was thrown now had a hole where the pirates hit. The floor where Lucas slammed down the fifth pirate had cracked in and sunk into a small crater. They already knew that Lucas was very strong from who could carry tons of cargo without sweating, but they not expected him to be just as fast, seeing his strength in a fight was more shocking then what they imagined.

Tashigi looked at the sixth pirate that now lay on the floor after being one-punched by Lucas "Are they…"

"Unconscious? Yes. Probably in a lot of pain too" after Lucas said that his friends became more relived.

Letting sighs the two young marines began to walk forward, and as they walked past the defeated pirates the signs of destruction caused by Lucas's strength became clearer. After a few steps, they arrived at the side of the pirate who had been slammed at the ground, squatting beside the man Torlo looked closer at the man's face _'His face his bleeding and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, and even after this he still breaths…' _"_Whistle _You surely did a number on them Lucas"

Lucas lightly shrugged "They are pirates attacking a cargo marine ship from Marineford, they deserve it" putting the sixth pirate over his shoulder Lucas walked a few more steps and picked the two pirates who had tasted his **_Dragon claw_** "Besides, grandpa told me that man from the sea can withstand more punishment than most" throwing the two man over the sixth pirate he walked to his friends.

"_Sigh _You are right" Tashigi looked at Lucas who was putting the unconscious pirates together in a corner while Torlo helped pick the dropped weapons _'His strength apart, is quite amazing how calm and decisive he can be even under this situation. He even appears nonchalant to what just happened'_ "It appears the situation on the deck is getting more complicated, if these six arrived here others will too" she said while adjusting of her glasses.

"I doubt that our fellow marines would be defeated so easily, some of the pirates must have taken a moment opportunity to rush inside the ship"

Torlo Walked to Lucas with six swords in hand "Here"

"Thanks Torlo" picking the swords Lucas effortless pulled the blades out.

"What are you doing?"

"Something to prevent our friends here from walking away after we leave" saying that Lucas held the end of two blades together.

**_Zap!_**

Lucas called upon his powers making a spark of white/blue lightning fly from each of his hands and met at the junction between the blades, with a sizzling sound the end of the blade glowed and melted together. Two seconds later under the gaze of his friends Lucas presented the two blades now welded into a single, a bigger one.

"EEEHHH?!"

"Impressive…"

Both Tashigi and Torlo exclaimed in wonder at the display of devil fruit powers, saying they are _shocked _would be an understatement "So this is your devil fruit?" asked a curious Tashigi with sparkling eyes, when she had got so close to him as a mystery for Lucas.

Lucas looked at his excited friends and smiled, to him their reaction is cute but understandable, after all, this is probably their first time seeing devil fruit powers so open and close _'If we exchanged place I would have reacted the same way'_ he chuckled "Just a small sample of it" Finishing welding all the blades Lucas put his 'rope' around the six pirates and welded the last part, making a restrain ring around the pirates "This should do"

"This is just a small sample? Then how is the full product" said Torlo with a laugh "Would it have called down heaven's wrath?"

Lucas only smiled mysteriously and said nothing.

_'He shouldn't…'_ an anime sweatdrop appeared on Torlo's forehead, for some reason felt something amiss when he saw this smile but couldn't point out what.

"Now that you finished with them is better that we get going" After the wonder of seeing devil fruit powers passed Tashigi decided to bring up their previous plain "If these six arrived here others will too, the pirates aim is probably the cargo and there's more than one corridor there. Besides, others should have heard the commotion caused by you"

"Don't worry about that" Lucas smiled warmly "I will deal with them if more came" with these reassuring words he tipped his cap and began to walk down the corridor.

Hearing those words Torlo became excited "So cool. But don't count me out yet!" Gripping his rifle with a grin the petty officer sprinted after his friend "I think we said we're going kick pirates together!"

"These two…" the woman of the trio sweatdrop seeing this scene "Why do I feel that I'm going have to deal with this type of scene a lot in the future?" Tashigi murmured feeling many headaches in her future, but after a moment she smiled happily and run after the two young men "Wait for me you two!"

…

…

…

* * *

The cargo literally looked like your normal warehouse, a floating one, a big open area deep in the ship where many craters of different sizes could be seen stacked on top of one another. Normally the middle of the cargo is left with some space in the middle to help with the circulation of people, and in front of this area would be the door leading to the rest of the ship.

Normally this area would have marines working in the cargo coming and going, but now on the ship's cargo space the situation had turned heated in the last few minutes as the marines working there clashed with the attacking pirates.

**Bang! Bang!**

**Bang! Bang!**

**Bang! Bang!**

"These damn pirates!" Cursed a marine taking cover behind a crate, this marine in question is a blonde ponytail hair woman in her early twenties. She was one of the marines working with the cargo before the sudden pirate attack, with the start of the battle the marine officer's there worked a formation just in time before a group of pirates a arrived fast on their trigger "How they arrived here?"

"I don't know!" Said a fellow marine with orange hair by her side, barely ducking an incoming shot "Wow that was close" with a quivering hand he petted the top of his head.

**Bang!**

"Yoshi!" One of the Ravenous Wolfs pirates sporting a ridiculous spike hair stood facing the marines "What about you all stop with this futile resistance and just surrender already? Our captain Vorax is a man with a bounty of twenty million berries! There's no chance you all are escaping now that he is here!"

"Twenty million?!"

"You serious?"

"Damn"

…

"Vorax? I have heard this name" While many marines cursed at the bounty's revelation MCPO Allex become more interested in the name of the enemy captain's "A pirate know in the South Blue for his merciless and bold attacks at cargo ships, many which have been ours. But Vorax being daring enough to attack a ship directly from Marineford is new, it seems he is truly a ravenous wolf" the officer said the last part with a deep scowl on his face.

"**Hehehahehe"**

Spiky pirate and his companions laughed and beamed proud smiles when they head the marine's exclamation

_'If is Vorax… where's his first mate worth seventeen million, Prictus?' _silently thought Allex as he looked at the crowd of laughing pirates before him. As someone more experienced than the other marines there he knew with some certain the level of power of their commander, a pirate of the level of Vorax is not much of a threat to a commander like Triscratches who is normally stationed in Marineford. The commander may not beat the Ravenous Wolfs captain, but he wouldn't lose either _'The problem lies with Prictus, nobody in the ship would be able to beat this man apart from commander'_.

One of the reasons he could keep his cool while defending de cargo was because he had confidence that commander Triscratches could deal with the major problems up in the deck, any pirates that arrived at the cargo would be only some small fishes that slipped through the cracks, but now it seems he was wrong.

This ship going to Mel Island was supposed to be only a small matter, hence the Headquarters had seen enough to just assign commander Triscratches as the high ranking person overseeing the ship _'Bet the high-ups didn't expect a situation like this. But then again, who can foresee the actions of a crazy man?'_ bitterly thought the MCPO.

"Hehehehahe. So how's gonna be? Do you all surrender?" laughing the spike hair pirate looked at the marines with disdain.

Before any officer could retort the blonde ponytail marine scoffed and yelled "Why would he do that huh? That's the same as committing suicide!"

"Yeah"

"That's right"

"We are marines, we don't surrender!"

One after another the marines yelled their refusal at the pirate's proposal, they are no fools. Like the ponytail marine had said, would surrendering to a pirate crew that had attacked them out of the blue be any different that committing suicide?.

Just a few minutes earlier they had been in a heated crossfire, and although they didn't exactly hold the upper hand in the battle, they aren't losing badly either. Also, they heard clearly when the MCPO Allex said that Vorax, the enemy's captain, was known for merciless attacking cargo ships.

"As if a man that arrived at twenty million for being merciless would suddenly change his spots. What a big joke!" said Allex mocking.

Hearing the marines words the spike hair pirate adopted a scowl, as a member of the Ravenous Wolfs he knew better how false his words had been, they would have indeed killed them _'probably not the women'_. But still, their refusal is not something he wanted to hear, specially the mocking tone they used for his captain "_Huff _You should have accepted. After all, no one here can bea-""AAARRGH!"

With the refusal of marines the tension between the two groups had started to scale, the scent of gunpowder from the earlier crossfire was still heavy in the air, this further deepened the hostile atmosphere between the two groups. The spike hair pirate, who had lost most of his patience, was about to issue his last warning when a commotion began from the left corridor, as one pirate after another began fighting something.

...

"AAAA!" A potato nose pirate slashed with his swords forward, but the was slash was blocked by a blunette katana wielding young woman.

Raising the guard high and with the blade facing down she blocked the pirate up-down slash, following that she stepped back and then rushed forward and slashed at the potato nose pirate. Her move was done gracefully as that of falling cherry blossom leaves when the pirate realized he was already down in the ground with his chest warm from the blood.

"Ho!" The blunette didn't stop, a weird haired nearby pirate tried a vertical slash but he was parried. Twirling her hand when she parried the young woman pushed the pirates to the side, then she slashed vertically up.

Leaving the now screaming pirate behind the blunette attacked the next pirate in front of her but he managed to dodge it, then yelling the slashed at her

"You don't who are messing with Ojou-chan!" "Take this"

A second pirate decided to help his companion, the two yelled at her and slashed at the young woman with their sword. The young woman again blocked with a horizontal high guard, some wind was created by the clash of the three swords.

"Hmph" These pirates may have bad swordsmanship, but they still pirates who had lived through many battles, blocking the attack of two of them is not exactly as easy as it appears. The young woman grunted a little, but even so, didn't back down from the strength contest.

"You are good Ojou-chan" said one of the pirates through gritted teeth, the foul stench of cheap alcohol and lack of brushing teeth coming from each of his words hit the young woman in the face making her frown "But you forgot you are dealing with pirates!"

"Hahahaha"

A big head pirate suddenly appeared from behind the blunette, laughing he jumped with a twirl and aimed his sword at her but then something hit him with a _bang_ and pushed him to the side and out of his intended target.

**Bang! "-**Argh!**"**

From down the corridor, someone shot the jumping pirate making him fall like a stone to the ground.

A blond, somehow fat, young marine down in the corridor blew the barrel of his rifle "But YOU forgot that she is not alone!" with a haughty smirk he yelled back to the pirate.

"Huh?" "When?!"

The pirate shouted in shock, but that was all he and his partner would managed to say

_Shoosh_

Because they moved their eyes away the two pirates didn't notice how, but a gush of wind came from below them, followed something sharp passing in their chests. When the pirates took notice they already had been sent flying with arrows of blood coming out of them.

"Opa!" Having finished the two pirates the young woman wanted to turn and thank her friend for the support but she tripped, somehow, making her glasses almost fall. She tried to pick it up before they fell, and as a consequence, she didn't saw a square chin pirate coming at her.

**Bang!**

Luckily for her, the blond young man down in the corridor had her covered and shot the pirate in the leg making him fall and slid the face on the floor

"T-Thanks" a little embarrassed she thanked her friend before going back to the pirates.

"I got you two covered" Taking a breath the young man shot another pirate close to his friend.

While his skills with the rifle couldn't exactly be called astonishing like the blunette swordsmanship, they are still above what his young appearance would let you believe, his shots are aimed at crippling the pirates, legs, and arms being his most go places.

Standing apart from his friend down in the corridor he provided his ranged support to the advance, normally this type of person would be a big target at the enemy's radar, especially in the situation in the corridor where the blonde young man just kinda stands out.

The pirates knew that but unfortunately for them, they couldn't do anything to him, because a WAY more dangerous person was now attracting their attention.

"Urgrhh!"

"Arrrgh!"

"AARhhrr!

…

Cutting thought the group of pirates in the left corridor with tyrannical momentum was a tall white-haired young man.

"You brat!" an afro haired pirated tried to punch the young man but his fist as effortlessly deflected by the young marine left. In a swift counter, the young man fist shot and punched the pirate in the gut.

_Whooshh!_ "ARGHH!"

A burst of wind was created as a result of the young man's fist. The afro haired pirate coughed hard something with a taste of metal before being sent flying backward. The young man then dashed and appeared before a pirate with big ears "Wh-" **Boom! **Gripping the pirate's face the young slammed him hard in the ground before he could yell, creating a big crack on the floor because of that.

""Die!""

Two pirates, one thin and the other fat came from both sides and tried to slash the young marine, but their attack is doomed to fail.

"_Hmph_"

Sensing the incoming attack the young man didn't even lift his face, jumping he avoided the swords, and while in the air he extended his hands and gripped at the two pirates heads ""Uhh?"" uttered in confusion the two pirates, but they fell unconscious after doing that on top of the afro hair pirate, their head had been slammed at one another by the young man.

_Shoosh_

As the two pirates began to fall the young marine used their heads as spring point to jump forward in the air "How?" was the consensus thought of many pirates as they saw this scene. While in the air the young man raised his right arm back and gripped his fist tightly, and when he was about to fall in the middle of the last group of pirates in the left corridor his arm shot.

**[Dragon Wave]**

With a thunderous roar, the young man's fist landed in the ground In the middle of the pirates. The floor shook, a spider crack spread from the floor to both walls with a powerful shockwave that stormed the last pirates on the left corridor away.

The feeling all the others watching had was that of seeing a mighty mythical creature stomping the land, as even the pirates in the middle and right corridor, and also the marines inside the cargo felt the power of the shockwave.

**"UUUuaaaarhh!"**

With multiple shouts of pain, the last Ravenous Wolfs pirates in the left corridor had been defeated in a _lightning_ manner.

The white-haired young man lifted his face and looked at the spike-haired pirate, who as gazing back at him with anime widened eyes, raising his fist from the hole in the ground the young man's body blinked and appeared right in front of the pirate.

"UuU!" scared by the sudden appearance of the white-haired young man the spike pirate jumped back like a scared cat and fell on his butt "W-what a-re you?" asked the pirate with a quivering voice as he gazed at the white-haired demon before him, something he couldn't help, the scene of this young man cutting his way thought the left corridor pirates in just a few moments was just too astonishing.

"..." Not answering the spike pirate the young man raised his head to glare behind the man at the group of pirates.

Seconds later his two friends arrived at his side "You could have slowed down a little back there!" scolded the katana-wielding young woman while poking his ribs, his glare became softer as he chuckled at her.

"That was awesome" In contrast to the young woman, the blond smiled, and patted his friend the shoulder.

The MCPO, Allex, looked at the young marines before him in amazement, a look shared by the other marines there "You three are?"

"Oh!" The three turned to look at Allex, and then with a flash of remembrance in their eyes the three saluted the man.

"Seaman apprentice Lucas reporting"

"Seaman apprentice Tashigi reporting"

"Petty officer Torlo reporting"

The three young marines are, of course, the trio from D-14.

After having dealt with those six pirates Lucas rushed to the cargo with Tashigi and Torlo, from far he had sensed the presence of multiple pirates at the cargo area. He said his friends that, and then told his plan to just rush through them.

Both Tashigi and Torlo had been tense with the situation at the ship, but as if motivated by Lucas aura and his previous show of strength when dealing with the six pirates they decided to go with his plan. When both of them saw Lucas rushing though the pirates with tyrannical momentum they got inflamed, the tension and hesitation inside them vanished as if smitten by lightning, in their place was only excitement and fighting spirit.

"So it's three from D-14" with crossed arms Allex strongly nodded at them "You three should have arrived earlier" as if forgetting the situation they are in he scolded the three for being late.

Wearing the scold the three became embarrassed.

"Sorry sir, but we got caught up with something in the way here" said Tashigi with an apologetic tone.

"You guys shouldn't look so down" chirped the ponytail marine.

"Yeah, Getting later in the post kind happens sometimes"

"A tip I have is to sleep with your uniform already on, helps in the morning"

"You sleep with your uniform? Wouldn't it get smelly"

"Sometimes..."

"You should just walk and eat…"

"…"

The previous tension in the air got throw way by the trio actions, forgetting their situation one marine after another started to toss their advices and tricks for not getting late in their post.

**""DON'T START TALKING LIKE WE AREN'T HERE!""**

The Ravenous Wolfs pirates that previously looked stunned with the arrival of the trio started to get annoyed, in the end, they too forgot the previous situation and yelled annoyed at the marines.

The spike pirate that was quivering from Lucas's appearance returned to his past self and yelled angry at the marines "What you guys think this is? This is the last time I will say this, surr-"

"-Surrender? Hmph" Lucas who was paying attention to the advice of his fellow marines, and writing them on his journal that he had taken out, glared at the pirates and scoffed "We should be saying these words to you. You all saw none of you can beat us. That guy hiding in the back may hold a little longer, but that's it"

Lucas's words made the expression of the pirates turn sour, and that of the marines confuse. But before anyone could say any question a deep voice came from behind the group of pirates.

"Huh, you have a good eye, that's impressive"

The group of pirates parted and from behind the group walked a tall and very muscular middle-aged man. His short hair was black and his long beard grew pointing exactly at a 225° angle. He wore black leather armor just like the other Ravenous Wolfs crew members, just that his was clearly of better quality, and a sword fitting to his size on his left hip.

When the MCPO Allex saw the man his eyes widened and he exclaimed "Prictus!" At that many turned looked at Allex.

...

...

...

* * *

**That was the chapter.**

**I will not say much because this is two parts thing, but yeah, this chapter I put some action with all of our three young marines, giving some light to Tashigi and Torlo, who will get more fights in the future. **

**In the next chapter will be Lucas showdown with the pirate Prictus.**

**Like always thanks guys for reading, again you all are awesome. Constructive critics are always welcomed.**


	12. Fighting Ravenous Wolfs Pt2

**Here's the second part, I had posted the first one already, so if you hadn't read it, go there and then come back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**_May have grammar errors_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Who?" Tashigi, who was close to the MCPO Allex, voiced the question that many had at that moment.

Still glaring at Prictus the beard-goatee marine said with a grimace "Bounty worth seventeen million berries, his name is Prictus, first mate of the Ravenous Wolfs pirate crew. My guess was right, you really have been watching this whole time!" the face of many marines turned sour after hearing this information

Prictus smiled at MCPO "It's good to see that even people from the Grand Line know me" then he turned to Lucas with a funny look "You said earlier that I would only last a little more than my crew, huh?"

_'A pirate worth seventeen million berries? I kinda expected more…' _The marines, including Tashigi and Torlo, looked tensely at Prictus, but Lucas didn't seem even a bit fazed by the man. This is something very clear when you hear the calm tone on his voice "I'm just stating the truth"

"YOU!"

The pirates behind became trigged hearing Lucas words, but Prictus on the other hand just laughed amused "Hehehaho I acknowledge your strength, but it's hard to believe that a seaman apprentice if I heard right, would be able to beat me so easily"

"Hard to believe, huh?" putting his journal away Lucas cracked his knuckles in a very Garp manner "Care to try this out? The person who trained me could effortlessly deal with thousands of you, I would be scolded by him if couldn't beat a single you" with a grin he challenged the pirate, no one noticed, but at that point, his eyes had already turned dragon.

"Huh?!"

"He's serious?"

"Wai-"Many had been taken back by Lucas's declaration. Subconsciously Allex moved to prevent the young marine, but before he could do anything a hand grabbed him "What?" turning he saw that was the petty officer Torlo, who looked at him and shook his head.

"Let him do it" Tashigi that was close said to Allex, both her and Torlo didn't look that shocked with their friend words, if anything they appear to have been expecting something like this.

The MCPO wanted to retort, but then something hit him _'wait, he said his name is Lucas? … is him the grandson of Vice-Admiral Garp, Monkey D. Lucas, that people had been talking about?!'_ looking at Lucas he gasped _'All makes more sense if that's the case'_

Prictus looked stunned for a second, but then he roared in laugh "Hehehaho such haughty words. I like that!" twirling both of his arms a couple of times he took a step forward "Let's see if you have what it takes to back them!"

"Sir Prictus!-"

"All if you, stand back" The spike hair pirate wanted to say something but he was cut by Prictus, who then ordered them to back away, leaving an open area in the cargo free for him and Lucas.

…

…

…

* * *

After seeing their people back down a little the two fighters didn't wait any longer, both marine and pirate dashed at each other.

The floor where they had been standing cracked a little at the intensity of their impulse.

**_Whoosshh!_**

Lucas reared his right fist and punched at the pirate, but to the surprise of many, Prictus hadn't rushed with his sword to attack. Instead, he also punched with his right, clearly wanting to meet Lucas's fist with his own.

"Such strength!"

"Wow"

"Look at them"

The clash of fists blasted wind around them with their strength, the pirates, and those who didn't know Lucas had been expecting that he would lose the clash, but to their surprise, he not only didn't lost but was in fact more than evenly matched with Prictus punch. This elicited gasps of both sides of the watching crowd.

_'I shouldn't need to go hybrid' _Evaluated Lucas on his mind at that split second when his fist clashed with Prictus.

Stepping back from the clash Prictus followed with another punch now from his left, but it was avoided by Lucas with a small jump to the side, and although he avoided, the fist's momentum was still felt by him.

**"Roar!" PA!**

With a low roar Lucas's left leg shot like a whip at the Ravenous Wolf pirate chest, but the man quickly acted, raising his right muscled arm he blocked the young marine kick "_Urgh" _Prictus felt that he underestimated the young man's strength, as even though he blocked the kick strength still made him groan a little.

Huffing Prictus flicked his arm and launched Lucas away. Having experienced this many times already with his grandpa, Lucas quickly adjusted his body. Putting his left hand in the ground he back-slide a little before regaining his balance.

Prictus gazed at Lucas "Looks like you really have some strength, that was a good kick" he said that in a joking tone, but his eyes betrayed his shock. He had underestimated Lucas's strength, he may have blocked the kick but the power behind it still made him groan.

"Haha" Seeing the shock on the man's eyes Lucas chuckled, a second later he was already dashing again at his enemy.

**_"_**AAARR!" Prictus saw this, then, going at the young marine he readied another punch with his left.

Seeing this Lucas showed sign of using his right to parry again Prictus's fist.

**_Shhhinng!_**

**[P Horizon Slash]**

But when they got close Prictus revealed his trick. Feigned his punch his right hand quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and made a horizontal slash at Lucas's direction. The speed in what he did that showed his experience in doing that move.

"Oh No-"

"YES!"

Noticing Prictus move the marine cried out in worry, while the pirates, especially the spiked hair one, cheered loudly at their superior's move. But soon their expressions changed again.

Lucas has sensed his enemy little trick, using bigger agility than what he had shown earlier he jumped over Prictus and avoided the slash.

**_Slash! BANG!_**

The power of the slash ended up creating a wind blade that flew past the point where Lucas was before and crashed on a wooden crate a couple of meters behind. The front of the crate got blew up by the slash, splinters flew and the cannonballs that were inside the crate rolled out.

"Thankfully, no one was hiding behind that one" muttered Tashigi.

""You could say that again"" groaned both Torlo and the orange hair marine from the side as they picked some splinters from their bodies.

Back in the fight, Prictus assumed a wrath guard with his sword resting over his shoulder. Turning to face Lucas he said smirking "Seems like your agility is good too"

Having jumped in over his enemy Lucas had turned his body and landed standing a few meters back "One of my goals is to become Fleet-Admiral, I've train intensely to achieve that. I would have wasted that training if I couldn't see through such simple trick" this time Lucas didn't retort with a smile. When talking about one of his goals in this new life can make his voice turn more serious, showing to whoever is hearing that he, Monkey D. Lucas, is not joking.

**"Huh?" **

Hearing Lucas's words, not only Prictus, but all the pirates and marines, including Tashigi and Torlo, become stunned. They had not expected to hear such words coming from the white-haired seaman apprentice, especially the marines there.

Practically all of them had at one point or other dreamed of having a high rank in the Marine, and some of them might have thought about that legendary Fleet-Admiral position, but none of them have ever had the courage to say their goal is to be a Fleet-Admiral, especially not with such conviction that Lucas had in his words.

_'So, this is your ambition Lucas? The seat of Fleet-Admiral… '_To both Tashigi and Torlo, the two closest to Lucas became even more touched by the conviction on their friend words.

Different from the others they didn't think that Lucas's goal was impossible, because they had been close to Lucas and had felt the aura that emanates from him, it was because of that unknown aura, that both of them believe Lucas goal is possible _'If I just could follow him and see how he achieve this goal…'_

At the moment, unknowingly, they made a decision that had changed their lives.

...

Prictus raised his eyebrow "That's some bold dream" but then he grinned evilly "Wonder what face you will make when I defeated you, crushing your dreams to dust!" without warning Prictus dashed at Lucas.

**[P -]**

**Bang!**

Prictus made a vertical slash, which Lucas evaded by sidestepping, but when he did that Prictus followed with an attack using the flat side of his sword "HHMM!" Lucas crossed his arms defending the attack, but the blow ended up sending him flying at the right wall of the cargo area.

Again Lucas managed to adjust his landing, but this time Prictus was not going to let him slip, he dashed after Lucas, arriving before him a second after his landing. Laughing Prictus raised his sword in another vertical slash, but this time a real one.

Unfortunately for him, in his excitement, he failed to see the grin on Lucas's face, a draconic grin.

**[-Crushing Slash]!**

**CLANG!**

Prictus grinned from ear to ear when he saw his attack about to connect, but when the attack connected what he heard was not the so sweet sound of tearing flesh, instead, what he heard was the crisp sound of hitting metal, he felt liking hitting metal, a very strong metal at that.

"Huh?" coming back to reality Prictus looked at the end of his sword made him gasp with his eyes widening an impossible way.

At the end of his sword was Lucas's right hand effortlessly holding back the blade, but that was not what made him gasp, but yes the fact that Lucas's hand, along with his entire arm, didn't look human anymore.

His entire arm now was covered in powerful, black dragon scales that shined with metallic luster and hand that had become a five-fingers dragon claw. Not even a single scratch could be seen on the hand's scales holding the blade.

""WWHAAT?!""

"HOW?!"

"HIS ARMR!"

It was not only Prictus that had become stunned by this scene, everyone seeing the now transformed arm of Lucas became stunned silly with their jaws dropping to the ground. Even Tashigi and Torlo, who knew their friend was a devil fruit user, become stunned

"I-I Thought his powers was lightning" said a shell shocked Tashigi

"He-he hadn't li-li-liied when saying that it was just a _small a-sample_ of his powers" followed an eye bulged Torlo.

Lucas raised his head and glared at Prictus, letting the man finally see his grin.

**_ZAP!_**

Sparks of white/blue lightning started to appear around Lucas's body, they traveled his arm to the blade of Prictus's sword, and then to the man himself "ARGH!" Prictus groaned at the pain caused by the sparks of lightning, gritting his teeth he ended up backing away a few meters.

"HOW?!" exclaimed Prictus.

Kicking the ground Lucas practically flew forward and appeared before Prictus, thrusting his open right hand forward he made a **[Dragon Claw]** attack at Prictus, who, when seeing the claw coming his way quickly raised his sword on reflex and blocked it.

**_Clash-Spark!_**

The power of the clash way greater than those of before, the power behind Lucas's dragon claw ended up pushing the Ravenous Wolfs first mate sliding back, creating a trench in the process. The sparks coiling around Lucas's arm started to fly, and like before, they traveled from his hand to sword and from there to Prictus body.

"RRRRGH!"

Clenching his teeth through the pain Prictus reared back his sword from the clash and tried to attack

**_Clash-Spark_**

But Lucas moved his left arm and blocked his sword, and with that came those sparks flying at him again "i-I WIIL NOT LOSE!"

**[P Slash Barrage]!**

**_Clash-Spark_**

**_Clash-Spark_**

**_Clash-Spark_**…

Prictus tried a sequence of multiple slashes, but each one of them ended up parried by Lucas, and with each clash, the lightning spark traveling to his body increased. The pain and numbness he felt at that moment was something he had rarely felt in his life _'How could a freak like this exist?!'_ he bitterly thought.

**[P Horizon Slash]!**

Already feeling his strengths nearing their end Prictus tried one more attack, with his muscles bulging he did a horizontal slash at the young marine_._ Lucas ducked, making the wind blade pass over his head and when he did that a black dragon tail appeared behind him and shot at Prictus sword hand "ARGH!" The tail took Prictus sword by force from his hand, he became startled at this development, but before he could do anything his head was grabbed by Lucas.

**BAM!**

Turning Lucas threw Prictus at the right wall of the cargo. The body of the man flew and slammed at the wall making it crack slightly from the impact. Groaning in pain, and with a sweet taste on his mouth, Prictus glared at the white-haired monster and asked what he most wanted to know "Wh-What are you?!"

"Me?" With a smile Lucas looked at Prictus with his pair of lightning filled, grey, dragon eyes "I'm a human who had eaten the _Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Lightning Dragon_. Thus, becoming the ruler of Heaven's Wrath, the Lightning Dragon"

"D-DRAgon?!"

Those who didn't know about devil fruits, and even those who knew, didn't quite understand Lucas's words, but hearing the word _'Dragon'_ after seeing the two strange arms made them exclaim in certain shock.

_'These feel's good. No wonder many devil fruit uses like to say their fruit names out loud, it does give a good feeling' _Finishing this strange line of thought Lucas looked at Ravenous Wolfs first mate with some wonder _'After receiving so much shock from my sparks he's still up, It appears like people of this world are, indeed, more resilient than those of Earth. Hmmm… It seems I will not need to be that mindful while using the lightning aspect of my powers on others, people here can handle a few sparks' _he thought.

If only Lucas knew how many people in the future would have wished to come back to this point where he formed this type of mindset and give him a good beating he probably would change his mind… or not, most probably not.

**_ZaP!_**

The air around Lucas heated, and crackled, with the white/blue energy's power. The sparks coiling around Lucas started to grow in intensity before becoming proper lightning, cupping his hand he gathered his lightning between them, thus creating a mesmerizing sphere of heavens wrath.

**[Lightning Dragon Sphere]!**

"ARRRRGHHH!"

With a roar, akin to of a thunder, Lucas shot the energy condensed sphere at the Ravenous Wolfs first mate, the lightning attack zapped in the man's direction while leaving a heat trail in the air. The lightning sphere speed hadn't let even a single slip of chance for Prictus to dodge. It arrived at the man in an instant, hitting him square in the chest with all its destructive power.

**BBBOOOoommMM!**

The wall of the cargo couldn't hold the power of the lightning sphere, it cracked almost instantly.

A giant hole had thus had been created at the cargo, Prictus flew through the hole and slammed at the side of the Ravenous Wolfs's ship, another rumble came and the side of the enemy's ship also gained a giant hole on it, and in the bottom of the hole was the fried body of Prictus, now utterly and completely defeated.

...

"That's was…"

"Wow"

"Such power"

It goes without saying that everyone that saw the display of lighting power, both marines and pirates, had now their jaws in the ground. Their brains blacked out for a moment, but when it powered back on their reaction become very contrasting. The marines cheered loudly, with happy smiles on their faces, while the pirates become horror-stricken, their skin palled and their bodies started quivering nonstop, they knew they are now doomed.

"That was amazing!" said one awestruck Tashigi. She and Torlo, the ones who are more close to Lucas, quickly rushed to their friend's side

"You owned the man the entire fight!" said, or better, yelled a VERY excited Torlo.

"Hahaha" looking at his friends Lucas laughed "Thanks your two, but there's still their captain, Vorax, that I need to deal. You guys can deal with those guys right there"

Without waiting anymore he flicked his tail and tossed Prictus sword to the side and then rushed to the hole in the cargo, jumping out of the ship he landed at the hole of the pirate's ship.

Then with lightning coiling around him, and using his dragon tail for extra force, he shot in the air at the marine ship's deck direction.

Looking at this scene Torlo said "There he goes"

The MCPO Allex finally recovered himself from this scene, glaring back at the pirates he crossed his arms and grinned "So, what is going to be? Do you surrender?"

""Hahaha""

Looking at the group of laughing marines, the Ravenous Wolfs pirates could only smile awkwardly as they dropped their weapons at the ground, after the earlier display of power they do not have any more guts to resist.

…

…

…

At the deck, commander Triscratches and Vorax had been fighting since the beginning of the attack. Both of them fought fiercely, but in the end, none could gain the upper hand on the other.

Vorax was the stronger of the two physically, but Triscratches was superior in terms of skill.

Like when Lucas was fighting Prictus, the fight of the two leaders stopped the battle around them. The fight was in an impasse, their stamina was nearing the end, but when both fighters least expected something BIG happened and broke the continuity of the fight.

With thunder rumbling the ship under their feet trembled, an explosion came from the side of the ship from Marineford before another one occurred on the ship of the Ravenous Wolfs.

"Da fuck was that?!" said a dumbstruck Vorax.

**[Twin Lightning Spear]**

Commander Triscratches was about to say something when he saw a white/blue flash zip over their heads "What?" Before he could lift his head he saw two things falling from above in the deck.

**""AAARrrggggGGGhh!"""**

Two lightning condensed spear fell on the deck, one behind Vorax, and the other right in the center of the group of pirates that have been watching their fight. Lightning flew from the two spears to all sides, like energy snakes they coiled around the pirates and their captain.

For a moment the deck of the ship became covered in a mesmerizing white/blue glow, and when this glow vanished what was left was the pirates and their captain on the floor, all of them defeated.

"Who?" Triscratches looked at this scene in _shock._ A second later something, or better, someone fell from above right in front him.

"Seaman apprentice Lucas reporting, all the pirates had already been neutralized" said Lucas while saluting the commander.

Commander Triscratches, along with every other marine in the deck, looked at Lucas with widened eyes.

The commander looked closely at Lucas, seeing the white hair he remembered the information he received from his superiors before sailing "So, you are the one"

…

…

…

* * *

**Sengoku Office, Marine Headquarters**

At the office of the leading figure of the Marine, Sengoku was sitting alongside another two persons.

One was Garp, Lucas's grandpa, and the others it's a tall and thin, elderly woman with grey hair tied in a bun. She wore an untucked shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a tie around her neck, along with calves-long pants, and dropped over her shoulder like a cape was a marine's officer coat.

She is the Vice-Admiral Tsuru, who, along with Sengoku and Garp, is one of the most legendary marines to ever live.

"This is a great tea Sengoku" said Tsuru.

"Thank you, it's because of it that I'm able to endure this person by your side" thanked Sengoku with a smile before glaring dagger at Garp.

For more serious with his work that Sengoku is, in the end, he still human, as such he created the habit of calling his two friends over to chat while eating some snacks. This way he could have a break of the pile, better, the mountain of papers he had to put with every day.

"Bwahaha" laughed Garp while wolfing down a plate with some cake.

_Pururururu!_

Suddenly during their chat, the sound of a phone call started to ring in the room. Both Sengoku and Tsuru turned to look at Garp, who only shrugged and picked the den den mushi from his pocked "Hello, It's you Bogard?"

"Yes, Garp-san" from the other side of the call the deep voice of Bogard "I bring news from Lucas"

"What news?" Garp's lighted hearing the name of his grandson, and even Sengoku and Tsuru become more interested in the call.

"The ship where he was sailing was attacked by pirates when arriving at the South Blue"

"WHAT?!"

The legendary trio of the marine became stunned at this information, Garp roared and was about to rampage when Bogard followed "The pirates had been neutralized, most of them by Lucas, along with their captain and his first mate. No marine was lost, only a few wounded…"

At that, the trio calmed down.

Smiling Sengoku looked at Garp, he was about to say something when heard what was said next.

"…But during the process, he blew a hole at the side of our ship, and the ship of the pirates"

"…"

The air in the room became strange after those words. Sengoku had a funny expression, while Garp looked like he could barely contain his laughter.

A few seconds later Tsuru broke the silence, taking a sip from her tea she said in a very amused tone "He is truly your grandson"

"Garp!"

"BAWAHAHAHAHA!"

...

...

...

* * *

**Finalmente terminei.**

**So yeah, this was the chapter. The fight may have seemed easy because that was the intention of it, this crew is just a warming up for our MC, but even so, I had fun writing it, and from now on they will most likely get more frequent.**

**The full name of the MC fruit was given today, also let recap in one thing, Lucas transformation here is not his hybrid form, just a partial thing I thought. I think it was what Marco did back on Marineford. ****Basically Lucas normal fighting for would be using this transformation, his hybrid would appear when things got a little more complicated, and his full form for when things get really serious. Also, a reminder, his full form had still not appeared, the form he turned before was his hybrid one.**

**Like always thanks guys for reading, again you all are awesome. Constructive critics are always welcomed.**


	13. Arrival on Mel Island

**Hey, me here again.**

**This time I took a really long time to post a new chapter, but then again, most of you must be already used to this, but before we begin, I have some guest reviews to answer.**

**Guest (Jul 16): Yeah, he probably would be able to do a railgun using his lightning control, it's OP as fuck but also too tempting, so I probably will make him use it at some point.**

**Guest (Jul 24): Thanks that you like the premise of the story and other thanks for your polite criticism.**

**The grammar errors are something ever-present in my writing even though I'm using Grammarly, I pondered the idea of getting a beta, but I'm not a frequent author and I don't know if anyone would like to be one, so for the most part, I just go with what I have.**

**You are absolutely right in the Lightning Dragon devil fruit being OP, I agree with this line of thought, but here comes a thing... that's is exactly the idea!.**

**I wanted to just write a story about a character of mine, in this world that I like, so he could interact with other characters that I like, and have a power that I absolutely love. Dragons had been a passion of mine since I was little, I had an imaginary friend in the past that was a red dragon, and most of the time when I read/watch a story with dragons involved I will almost always cheer for the dragon, even if the said dragon is the villain. So when I started writing a One Piece fic no other devil fruit would come to my mind besides a dragon one. **

**I started writing this mostly because of fun and a desire of putting forward the ideas inside my head, in the start I didn't plan to post this fic here, but after some time I thought, 'Huh, why not?' so I did just that, that so many people started reading this thing actually is a surprise to me until now. **

**The protagonist had an OP devil fruit? yes, but that just what I want, a story of dragon devil fruit user going around the world of One Piece as a marine, I will try not to make too OP, but with his fruit, he is fated to be way stronger than the most people in the One Piece world, so the only thing I have to say to you and any other reading is that, if this is not your cup of tea**** I'm sorry, I'm happy that you have put some of your time to at least try reading this and I hope that you can find the reading material you are looking for.**

**Guest (****Aug**** 11/c10): Give Khan a devil fruit? that's an idea, but I'm not sure about it, probably not, but who knows?**

**Guest (Aug 11/c12)****:** **If Tashigi will still be with Smoker? Well, Lucas and she could be stationed with him or with Hina, but as my intention is for Lucas be a at least a captain by the time of the canon start she probably will stay with him, Again, she could be stationed with him for a time, but not like in the canon.**

**Also, as she is following our MC she will experience things that she hadn't in the canon making her go beyond her original strength, so probably when the canon arrives Zoro will not be the one looking down on her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know if I should do this or not but whatever, I don't own anything here apart from my OC's.**

**_May have grammar errors_**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Mel Island, South Blue**

After Lucas dealt with the Ravenous Wolfs pirates the tension hovering in the air around the marine's ship got resolved.

Those pirates who had not been knocked down quickly lost their fighting spirit and dropped their weapons. Before their leaders had been defeated their stance had been a firm and wild one, but that changed quickly when they saw the situation turning against them.

They love their lives after all

After that came the time of cleaning everything up. The battle may have not lasted that long, but the damage caused to the ship was not exactly small, most specifically the giant hole at the side of the ship, courtesy of Lucas.

"Don't worry, we got this" said a bald marine giving a thumbs-up

Thankfully the crew had people specialized in dealing with last-minute repairs, these men from Marineford then proceed to put on a real show of skill as they patched the hole. The hole of course wouldn't be completely covered there but now it wouldn't hinder them anymore.

With the repair process going forward Commander Triscratches led some people onboard the Ravenous Wolfs ship to have a more in-depth look at what the pirates could have been hiding.

Because of their contribution during the attack the young marines from D-14 got invited to tag along with the search group, they got to see at first-hand a group of experienced marines working their magic.

Under the lead of Commander Triscratches, the marines surgically searched the pirate ship, the entire process left the three friends exclaiming left and right, the efficiency show by the marines was astounding, some of the hidden stashes had been in places they wouldn't have thought about before and even Lucas with his enhanced senses got surprised by many of the places used by the pirates to hide things.

At the time Commander Triscratches smiled seeing their reaction.

"You guys shouldn't be surprised, most often than not pirate crews are just a bunch scattered greedy people that are loosely held together by the coercive force of their captain, they may seem disciplined and united at the surface, but that's just a façade, hiding underneath was the ugly face of greed that don't even trust that much their own fellow pirates…"

Its goes without saying that the three learned a lot from the man, Commander Triscratches is a seasoned marine with a wealth of knowledge and experience that is astounding to the young marines, hearing his advice greatly improved their knowledge about their profession.

As time passed, be money, drinks, guns, or any other thing that the pirates could have hauled got uncovered one by one by them. After that, they returned to their ship and a couple of marines stayed there to bring the pirate ship alongside them.

Finishing with that they once again sailed towards Mel Island.

Everyone was a little tense and wary at the beginning, but later with nothing unexpected happening again along the way and with the wind on their side the crew quickly recovered the time lost. Some time passed and they finally arrived at Mel Island and with not that big of a deviation on their time.

Mel Island is placed in a good spot near some merchant routes and as a result, the island has a good flow of people coming and going, which in return helped give an up to the place. It also helped that the island is aesthetically pleasing making so that a number of people come to Mel Island just for touristic purposes.

…

…

…

* * *

"We finally arrived" said Tashigi with a sigh of relief.

Her friend Torlo who was Close to her nodded

"Mel Island" he said while looking at the bustling harbor before them "Huh, Never thought that we would still arrive in time after all that"

At the moment they are in a marine reserved are of the harbor, and following what they usually did back on D-14 they got assigned to help unload the ship.

This marine only part of the harbor is beside the part by normal people, so from where Tashigi and Torlo are they can easily see the coming and go from the people, in the same sense the people in the harbor can clearly see what's happening in the marine part.

People in the harbor would from time to time look at the marines and watch they work, which is normal considering that the work of the marines is seen as interesting to many, kids in special would do this a lot. The marines had already got used to these curious gazes, but at the moment some marines that work in the harbor started to feel that the look at the eyes of the people was a little different that day.

Two marines busy doing some repairs took notice of the change in the eyes of the people passing by and became confused.

"Why so many people are staring at us today?" asked one of the marines in confusion.

"I saw that a captured pirate ship had been brought here today, so that's probably the reason" said the slightly older marines by his side.

"Really?! So it's no wonder that I saw that one of our ships had arrived today with some damages"

"These guys…" an older marine was passing by them could help sigh when he heard the two talking. Calling the two he pointed with his thumb at one direction "Why the two of you don't just turn and look at that"

Hearing that they automatically turned at the direction pointed by the older marine and when the two did that they finally saw what was drawing the attention of so many people.

"Is he...?"

"How he does that?"

At the marine part of the harbor, a standard marine ship was docked.

With some signs of damage on its hull, the ship appeared to have experienced a battle in the sea, especially the hole on the side of the ship that even though was patched up was still very eye-catching. All these marks put together didn't work to diminish the look of the ship, if anything they gave an up from the standard look.

But even so the ship was not what was attracting all the gazes.

…

Having arrived the crew from Marineford started the work, the primary goal of their trip was to deliver some equipment and supplies here to Mel Island, so, they started doing that.

With the cargo opened the marines started to unload the ship using Kong-lifters, a piece of equipment said to have been originated on the era of the Flee-Admiral Kong, and according to the story told among the marine created with the goal of having a string of the strength of the Fleet-Admiral Kong.

Although interesting the Kong-lifters are actually a common sight whoever there are marines, most are already used to see it, what was really drawing the attention of the people there was a scene happening nearby.

The scene was that of a young marine calmly walking out of the cargo while carrying a crate the size of minibus over his head.

As the limit of the human body is set way higher in this world than on Earth the scene of a person being able to carry things that normal people would never be able to can't be exactly called rare, but generally, it wouldn't go too beyond what is normal. As such, the scene of a young man carrying a minibus size crate over his head in such a calm manner is, without a doubt, a shock to the common people in the harbor and to even some of the inexperience marines there.

This young marine is, of course, Lucas, who ignored the gazes and walked with the minibus crate over his head to where his two friends are standing.

"Lucas you can put the crate here" Instructed Tashigi at a spot beside her.

**_Thud_**

Having put the crate on the ground Lucas turned to his friends "Is this the last one?"

"It seems so" said Tashigi while looking at the clipboard on her hand, she checked the number at the border of the crate then confirmed down on her clipboard "Yes, it is. Good work Lucas"

"Thanks"

"I already finished help checking the batch of guns. Now we probably will be taken to the base" saying this Torlo stretched his arms then letting a yawn in the end.

As Lucas was helping with the minibus size crates his two friends haven't been idle. Torlo was helping unload a batch of guns, while Tashigi was helping run a check on the big crates being unloaded from the ship.

"Already tired Torlo?" Lucas joked with a smile.

"Hehe" smiling Torlo feigned a burdened expression "You know what they say, my friend, such good-looks are a heavy burden to carry, so it stands right for me to be tired like this".

"Pfft"

"Hahaha"

Hearing that both Lucas and Tashigi couldn't help but laugh with Torlo following after a second later.

"If it's like that, then shouldn't Tashigi be more tired than both us combined?" said Lucas with a smile while pointing at Tashigi.

"You!" Tashigi widened her eyes after hearing that, then with her cheeks red she walked to Lucas and started poking his ribs, a thing that, of course, did nothing apart of making the young Monkey D. chuckle.

"You right!" Torlo slapped his forehead with a look of realization after hearing his friend "Our poor meito master must be completely exhausted" he said to her with a _'worried' _tone.

"You too Torlo?" exclaimed an embarrassed Tashigi, but then she smiled and started laughing with both Lucas and Torlo falling in laugh shortly after her.

…

The three had just ended laughing when a blond ponytail marine called to them "Hey you three, slacking off?"

"I don't know what you are talking Alvara"

The ponytail marine called Alvara was the first to reject the pirates offer during the attack, and like the rest of the marines present at that time, she became very impressed with the performance of Lucas and his friends during the attack. Because of their help at that time, not only her but basically all the marines on the crew become very grateful to them and are now in friendly terms with the three.

"If you say" She smirked at them before turning to lead the way "Come on, we are heading to the base"

Having heard the call the three friends followed Alvara to where some marines from the Marineford crew were standing.

Everyone briefly greeted each other in friendly manner before falling in silence. In front of them was the MCPO Allex that came with them from Marineford, that after seeing that everyone had arrived on time nodded "Good, everyone is here. You all are going to our base here on Mel Island, just follow the CPO here"

Finishing the MCPO called a marine from Mel Island that was standing by the side. The marine saluted Allex before mentioning to the others to follow him.

Everyone accented and started following the man. They soon walked out of the marine only part of the harbor into one of the main streets of the town, the people walking around seeing the marines passing made point of giving way from them to pass, because of that their passage was smooth one around the busy streets.

"So, this is what a big town here looks like huh?" said Lucas seeing the scenes around him.

It's about the middle of the afternoon by now and the town was still very active.

Looking at one side you could see a housewife buying fish from a nearby stall, on the other side you could see some men walking towards a bar down near the harbor, a little ahead of them on the open second floor of a restaurant was a group of friends eating together and laughing merrily, and more ahead was a couple sitting on a bench underneath a tree.

"Why do you say that?" hearing what Lucas said Tashigi got a little confused.

"Well, this is my first time coming to a town this size in my life"

"What?" Torlo looked at him with a stunned expression "Are you serious?"

"As I told you two before, I have lived my entire life on my home-island on the Grandline. Dragon Island, my home, is bigger than this island, but the town there where I lived is actually way smaller than this one. It was about a year ago when I left for the first time, I was dropped on a desert island and only a week ago I left and went to Marineford, and from Marineford I came here" explained Lucas to his friend.

It's basically common knowledge that sailing across the Grandline is not something that normal people can achieve. The vast number of unpredictable phenomena that occur out on the sea, coupled with the erratic climate, makes trades between islands a very difficult process that would make inexperienced merchant groups of the four seas wanna cry. Only those long-lived groups could try their hands In making business there.

Because of that most of the time, the civilizations on the islands in the Grandline would need to learn to be to some extent self-sufficient and to not depend that much on export-import.

Many managed to go by, but many don't do as much and ended up not developing to the extent they should.

For example, Lucas and his mother Branca home, Dragon Island, is a medium-size island leaning to the large size of the scale and it's bigger than Mel island, but the only town there was actually not on par with the one in Mel Island.

Dragon Island has an overall tropical climate all year but the seas around it would for time to time be covered in big lightning storms, that although are not as bad some of the other phenomena that can happen around the Grandline, is already enough to make sailing though there not an easy task.

Because of the good climate and forest filled with resources the people there achieve a very good level of self-sufficiency, they don't need to build many things there, and as their population isn't that big to begin they settled for a small town as that was already fulfilling their needs.

As the climate on four blues is not as erratic the task of traveling between islands is something not that difficult, making trade between islands something integral to the daily lives of the four-blues people. Mel Island for instance is a place that mostly grew to its present size thanks to the nearby merchant routes.

"The town on Marineford is way bigger than this one though, haven't you gone there?"

Lucas shook his head "I would go from my grandpa's house on the officer's residential area to the headquarters, and from there right back my grandpa's house. So yeah, this my first time on a town like this" _'on this life at least' _

"You hadn't told us this, if you did, I may have not heard…" Torlo said the last part a little sheepishly before spring back to normal "When we go back I will make sure to give you a tour of the best spots of Marineford"

"The town of my home-island was not too bigger either, but the training camp I went was on an island with a town bigger than this one, so I can't say that this is my first big town like you" said Tashigi with a bright smile "I also had gone to the Marineford town with some of the girls on the dorm, but I just walked around a little. If you want I can also show you around, like that weapon store with some very unique original designs I had found"

"You guys…" Hearing his two friends offering to show him the sights of the Marineford town made his heart warm. Moving in a speed that shocked the people passing by Lucas hugged both his friends, one with each arm, and effortlessly lifted them from the ground "I love you both, you guys know that?"

Torlo was stunned at first but he quickly recovered and smirked "Hehehe Of course, as if you would resist me"

_'His face is too close!' _Tashigi, on the other hand, didn't recover as fast. She blushed hearing the 'love you' part and could only chuckle at him.

"That's cool and all, but you guys should continue walking" said Alvara who as walking not far from them.

Smiling Lucas put his friends back on the ground and they continued to follow the others to the base. After some time walking they arrived at Mel Town downtown area, where the marine base of the island was.

Even from afar the iconic blue building could already be seen, occupying a big part of the downtown the base was considerably big, but to these marines that came from Marineford this base basically looked just like many of the buildings back on the headquarters, an overall simple design that has a certain imposing air around it, but on a lesser scale than those back on the Headquarters, but going by the looks of respect and awe thrown at the base by the citizens walking by, the base here was already doing good enough.

Briefly stopping before the gates Lucas turned to look at the town.

This part of the town was more elevated than the rest, giving him a pretty good view of the rest of the island. This Mel Town here is still very far away from the proportion of the big cities back on Earth, but compared to his home it was already enough to give him, a person that was from Earth, a pretty nostalgic feeling.

"Hahaha"

With a Monkey D. trademark smile on his face, Lucas turned back to the others and walked inside the base.

...

...

...

* * *

**So yeah, this is the chapter.**

**I tried to do some world building on this one, the part about the trad between islands is something that I pondered about when going over again on how crazy sailing in the Grandline is. Trade between countries, or in this case islands, is something that greatly helps a place develop itself, vid that isolated civilization of the past that got left way behind by those that got some form of trade. It's just a small point, but I thought it would be interesting to put here.**

**This chapter also had some more bonding moments between our three marines from D-14, and the moment where ou lightning dragon finally arrive at his post for the time being on the South-Blue. Future chapters would begin to cover some real marine work, like patroling or my favorite that is beating pirates and other criminals.**

**Like always thanks guys for reading, we arrive at the mark of 327/458 favorites and follows, again, you all are awesome. **

**Constructive critics are always welcomed.**

**Fiquem Bem.**


End file.
